UN NUEVO GÉNERO MUSICAL ENTRA EN ESCENA
by animextreme
Summary: Después del torneo Universal, Champa se entera que la DES, una organización que quiere desaparecer la música está causando problemas, y Champa siendo un amante de la música, busca a Dave para que le brinde su ayuda. Crossover con Pretty Cure Al Stars y otros animes más.
1. Capítulo 01: Una visita divina, Champa

Capítulo 01: Una visita divina, Champa pide ayuda, salva a la música del Universo 6.

Era un día como cualquier otro en la Mansión McDougal, cuando de repente una de sus guardianas le llamó la atención a Dave.

-Dave-sama, Dave-sama, tiene una visita, una muy inesperada-decía Love, algo sorprendida sobre la visita, avisándole a Dave sobre la misma.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién podrá ser? No recuerdo que le haya pedido a alguien que se reuniera conmigo-decía Dave mentalmente, mientras se ponía en camino para ver quién era su visitante inesperado.

-¿Champa-sama? ¿Vados-sama? ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita?-preguntaba Dave con el debido respeto, y también sorprendido.

-He venido a pedirte un favor-decía Champa serio.

-Sí, necesitamos de tu ayuda-decía Vados, maestra y asistente de Champa.

-¿Y para qué quieren pedir mi ayuda?-preguntaba Dave curiosamente.

-En el Universo 6, mi Universo de origen, supuestamente los humanos se habían extinguido por culpa de una guerra estúpida, entonces le pedí a Vados que hiciera una investigación más a fondo del porqué de esa guerra estúpida, Vados hizo una investigación por todo mi Universo con más detenimiento, y al parecer la mayoría de los humanos siguen vivos, sólo que abandonaron su Planeta debido a que ya no tenía los nutrientes para poder cultivar comida, debido a las guerras nucleares y radioactivas, la tierra quedó estéril, por lo que ya no servía para el cultivo, pero me llevé la gran sorpresa de que Bills usó las Super Esferas del Dragón, nunca imaginé que le pediría al Super ShenLong la reconstrucción de la Tierra de mi Universo y a su vez la resurección de toda la gente muerta de ese Planeta, que para colmo, tienen la misma cultura que en la Tierra del universo 7, es seguro que nadie conoce este hecho, ni AKB0048, ni siquiera la DES, sería un gran problema si la DES se entera de la existencia de las Super Esferas del Dragón, es un alivio saber que se tiene que convocar el Dragón y pedir los deseos en el idioma de los dioses, sino no suirve de nada pedir el deseo-decía Champa, explicándole a Dave sobre lo que ha descubierto en su Universo.

-Además, recientemente descubrimos a un grupo conocido como AKB0048, un grupo Idol terrorista que ha estado llevando su música J-Pop de Planeta en Planeta, ¿Se me olvido decir que es ilegal? Sinceramente su música me gusta mucho, al igual que Champa-sama, pero escuchar puro J-Pop es muy aburrido, es ahí donde tú entras en acción-decía Vados misteriosamente.

-¿Y en qué quieren que yo interfiera en su Universo?-preguntaba Dave interesado en lo que le proponían Champa y Vados.

-El J-Pop es muy popular en nuestro Universo, aunque el ilegal en la mayoría de los Planetas, o sea, en algunos Planetas si admiten la música, ahí fue cuando descubrí que esa guerra estúpida fue causada por la música, vaya la ironía, ¿No? Pero es muy aburrido escuchar la misma música por mucho tiempo, y ya me cansé que los humanos no hayan evolucionado su estilo musical, pero cuando escuchamos tu música, quedamos muy asombrados a eso que haces llamar Power Metal, un subgénero del género musical que denominan Heavy Metal, quisiera que llevaras tu género musical a mi Universo, ya que si esos humanos no evolucionan su música, yo los destruiré con mis propias manos, estoy seguro que mi hermano gemelo Bills haría lo mismo que yo-decía Champa.

-Ya veo, suena interesante, acepto, llamaré a mis amigos para empezar nuestro viaje al Universo 6, después de todo mi Universo es el Universo 1, ¿No?-decía Dave con obvia razón.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, de verdad que estoy harto de que esos humanos no hayan inventado más géneros musicales, por lo menos en tu Universo tienes el privilegio de escuchar una gran variedad de géneros musicales, si tan sólo esos estúpidos humanos quitaran esa estúpida regla de que la música es ilegal estaría de maravilla, si no hacen la música legal en todo mi Universo, los aniquilaré si dudarlo-decía Champa seriamente en hacerlo, ya que los humanos de su mundo lo estaban impacientando con la regla de que la música era ilegal.

-Champa-sama-decía Dave.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntaba Champa impaciente.

-¿Puede hacerme un favor?-preguntaba Dave a Champa.

-Claro, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-preguntaba Champa a Dave.

-Si llegara a necesitar la ayuda de las Pretty Cure, me haría el favor de transportarlas cuando las necesite?-preguntaba Dave, como suplicando.

-Bueno, ya qué, sólo dime cuándo será el momento en que la teletransporte-decía Champa.

Una vez que Dave juntara a sus amigos Iori Yagami, Kyo Kusanagi, Nagisa Aoi, Tamao Suzumi.

-Bien, llegó la hora de ir a mi Universo, sujétense bien de nosotros-decía Vados, mientras Champa, Dave, Iori, Kyo, Nagisa y Tamao se sujetaban fuertemente de ella.

-Un momento-decía cierta pelirroja con colas gemelas.

-¿Kotori-neechan? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Dave a una de sus hermanas menores.

-¿Acaso no tienes pensado llevarme? Yo soy una parte importante de DragonHeart, soy la guitarrista que te ha remplazado, ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?-preguntaba Kotori McDougal enfadada con su hermano mayor.

-Ups, perdón Kotori, se me había olvidado, ahora que lo pienso hay mas con tu mismo nombre, por ejemplo, Kotori Minami de Muse, Kotori Otonashi, asistente de Ristuko-san, ¿Cómo debería llamarte para diferenciarlas?-se preguntaba Dave.

-Pues Kotoriichi, suena más cariñoso-decía su hermana sonrojándose.

-Bueno, entonces Kotoriichi, vamos, perdón por olvidarte-decía Dave disculpándose.

-Bien, entonces qué esperamos, vamos-decía Kotori.

-Dave-sama, espere vamos con usted también-decían todas las Pretty Cure de Max Heart hasta Go Princess.

En ese instante desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

Una vez en el Universo 6, lugar desconocido.

-Ya llegamos-decía Vados.

-Vaya, eso fue rápido-decía Dave verdaderamente sorpredido de que el viaje durara muy poco.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?-preguntaba Kyo a Champa.

-Los hemos traído para que se empiezen a hacer pupulares, espero que no haya cometido una equivocación al pedirles ayuda-decía Champa.

-No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí, ningún grupo o policía intergaláctica nos va a detener de seguir hacendo nuestra música-decía Dave.

-Así se dice, Onii-chan-decía Kotori.

-Espero que den resultados positivos-después de decir esto, Champa se fue junto con Vados a su casa, desapareciendo en un pilar de energía.

-Bueno, es hora de hacernos más populares en ese Universo-decía Dave.

-Así es-decían todas sus guardianas.

3 años después, mismo Universo 6, Planeta Lancastar.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que nuestras canciones se volverían realmente pupulares en este Universo? De verdad que los sorprendimos-decía Dave como si nada, Dave seguía teniendo al misma apariencia adolescente de 17 años.

-Así es, además de que muy pronto tendremos otro concierto en un lugar llamado Akibastar, pero antes tendremos un concierto en el Planeta Lancastar, o sea este Planeta, creo que en ese lugar Akibastar, hace referencia a un lugar que existe en nuestro Universo, creo Akihabara, ¿No? Pero aquí al parecer Akibastar es un Planeta, vaya sorpresa nos llevamos, ¿No?-decía Iori, Iori seguía teniendo 17 años.

-Pero también en este lugar Lancastar supuestamente también darán concierto el grupo Idol ilegal conocido como AKB0048, ¿Verdad?-decía Kyo, igual él también seguía teniendo 17 años.

-Sinceramente, tengo la curiosidad de conocer a ese grupo de Idols, ¿Seran como las Idols que mi Onii-chan ha estado entrenando? Supongo mi Onii-chan debe de tener el presentimiento de que se encontrará con nuevas Idols para un futuro, ¿No?-decía kotori entuciasmada.

-Conociendo a Dave-sama, ya me lo esperaría seguramente. Y Kyo, por si no te acuerdas, nosotros también somos un grupo: DragonHeart, y ya sabes que en este Universo la música es ilegal, bueno, en la mayoria de los Planetas, sólo en unos pocos es legal, por lo menos eso es un alivio-decía Nagisa Aoi, ella seguía teniendo 18 años.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos sino queremos que AKB0048 se nos adelante en nuestro concierto, ¿No? Además, si nos apresuramos, podremos comer aún más rapido-decía Tamao Suzumi, con una edad similar a Nagisa Aoi.

-Claro, como digas-decían los demás.

En otro lugar, en Lancanstar.

En unos alcantarillas, estaban 4 niñas caminando, pasando desapersibidas por las autoridades de donde vivían, una de ellas casi se caía y resbalaba, su amiga le señala con el dedo que se callara porque llamaría la atención de la autoridades que estaban arriba, que uno de esos policías que al parecer era soldado de una organización llamada DES, pasó su linterna por la alcantarilla para ver si encontraba alguna pista del ruido que acabó de escuchar, mientras las niñas se escondían para no ser descubiertas por el mismo.

Una vez se diera por vencido, apagó la linterna y habló con su compañero, pensando que el ruido lo habían hecho unas ratas.

Repentinamente las niñas se calmaron y prosiguieron su recorrido hacia cierto lugar.

Una vez se cansaran, decidieron detenerse a descansar un poco.

-¡Estuvo cerca!-decía una niña peliazul.

-Sí. ¡Mi corazón brincó hacia mi garganta!-decía una niña de cabello color castaño, con una cinta verde atada del lado izquierdo de su cabello, y ojos color marrón rojizo, curiosamante en sus pupilas se veían en forma de corazón, algo extraño.

-Toma-decía a la pelicastaña una niña pelirubia.

-¡Gracias, Yuuka!-decía la pelicastaña llamando a su amiga por su nombre.

-¡Nagisa!-decía Yuuka, arrojándole algo de bebida a su amiga pelicastaña, atrápando dicha bebida, bebiendo de la misma, que curiosamente se llama igual que una de las compañeras de Dave.

-Chieri, ¿Este entretenimiento en vivo valdrá la pena?-preguntaba Nagisa a su amiga Chieri, que es la peliazul.

-Lo sabrás hasta que lo veas. Será un resplandor que nunca vamos a olvidar-decía Chieri.

-Eso suena un poco espantoso-decía una niña pelirosada, cabello largo hasta la cintura, ojos color castaño claro.

-Oh, Orine-decía Nagisa, riéndose de la actitud asustadisa de su amiga.

-No te preocupes. ¡Estoy aquí!-decía una niña pelirubia, ojos color castaño claro igualmente, calmando a su amiga Orine.

De repente oyeron que las personas aclamaban el nombre de AKB0048, pero al mismo tiempo también, aclamaban el nombre de un grupo que no conocían, el cuál se llamaba DragonHeart.

-¡Está comenzando!-decía Chieri.

-¡No estoy equivocada! ¡Es cierto! ¡Vinieron a vernos!-decía Chieri emocionada, al igual que sus amigas lo estaban, corriendo hacia el lugar donde se escuchaban a las personas gritar por su grupo favorito.

Al llegar a dicho lugar, vieron que no sólo estaba el grupo de Idols conocidas como AKB0048, también estaba un grupo que fue formado hace 3 años, uno que recientemente había adquirido mucha popularidad, debido a que se alejaba por mucho del género del J-Pop, lo cuál llamó la atención de centenares de personas, haciéndose popular enseguida.

AKB0048 comenzó con una de sus más populares canciones conocidas por la Galaxia.

Una vez que acabara AKB0048, le dio paso abierto al grupo desconocido que para algunos era desconocido, y para muchos otro er casi tan popular como el grupo Idol antes mencionado, entonces el grupo se empezó a presentar.

-Un gusto conocerlos, seguro muchos se deben preguntar quienes somos, me llamo Dave McDougal y soy el vocalista y Ex-guitarrista de DragonHeart-decía el mismo.

-Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Kotori McDougal, soy una de las hermanas menores de Dave McDougal, ya que en realidad somos 3 hermanas y 2 hermanos mayores, y 2 hermanastros, ya que nos adoptó nuestro tío, soy la nueva y actual guitarrista de DragonHeart, reemplazando a mi hermano Dave en la guitarra, y también soy la segunda voz que canta-decía la misma, presentándose educadamente.

-Me llamo Iori Yagami y soy el segundo guitarrista de DragonHeart, soy la tercara voz que canta-decía él mismo presentándose.

-Yo soy Kyo Kusanagi y soy el bajista de DragonHeart, soy la cuarta voz que canta-decía él mismo.

-Me llamo Nagisa Aoi y soy la teclista de DragonHeart, para que em sea más fácil, uso un teclado compacto-decía ella misma, al parecer se llamaba igual a cierta chica antes mencionada.

-Me llamo Tamao Suzumi y soy la baterista de la banda-decía la misma.

-Y justos somos DragonHeart-decía toda la banda, hablando todos juntos al mismo tiempo.

-Muchos de seguro no saben qué clase de género musical tocamos, nada más para que lo sepan, nuestro género musical es conocido como Power Metal, un subgénero del Heavy Metal, tal vez no hayan escuchado del mismo, ya que es un género extinto que se perdió en el Planeta Tierra, nosotros no sólo tocamos Heavy Metal, para después evolucionarlo, y así dar a luz al Power Metal y sus subgéneros, Power Metal Clásico, Power Metal Épico, Power Metal Progresivo, Power Metal Melódico, y la evolución más conocida del Power Metal en su máxima expresión, el Power Metal Sinfónico, ahora sin más tardar, comenzaremos con nuestras canciones, a continuación cantaré una canción llamada: Winning The Honor, de uno de mis muchos Álbumes, titulado: Kizuna-decía Dave, mientras empezaban a tocar una de sus más conocidas canciones.

En eso, tanto las Pretty Cure Max Heart a Go Princess empazaron a tocar sus instrumentos, violines, violas, violonchelos, bajos y contrabajos, y después empieza a tocar Kotori, Iori, Kyo, Nagisa y Tamao, sorprendiendo a todos, ya que al parecer, lo que estaban tocando era Power Metal Sinfónico, lo más curioso que el público pudo notar, era la forma de tocar de DragonHeart, ya que movían sus cabeza, haciendo que su cabello se moviera de un lado a otro, mientras seguían tocanco sus instrumentos como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, como todo metalero amante de la música del mismo género, acompañado de los violines, violas, violonchelas, bajos y contrabajos hacién que esta música fuera única y original.

DragonHeart (Galneryus) - Winning The Honor

I'm on the stage Always a challenge

Find out the moment of winning the honor

Endless journeys It's not so easy

Catch the moment of winning the honor

Trust myself! Ascertain!

I know that I have a strong will

Believe myself! Ingrain!

Time passes I don't keep still

I hate the fake Shake and bake

Find out the moment of winning the honor

Trust myself! Encourage!

I know what I should do now

Believe myself! Downstage!

I must keep winning somehow

Can I spend a fruitful day? Can I do it?

Sometimes I feel the strain

I have a sleepless night

But I have many friends I am not ever alone

Anyone believes that the dream comes true someday

Can I follow the right way? Can I do it?

Sometimes I get scared

I pass an uneasy night

But I have many friends I am not ever alone

Anyone believes that the dream comes true someday

Trust myself! Ascertain!

I know that I have a strong will

Believe myself! Ingrain!

Time passes I don't keep still

Can I spend a fruitful day? Can I do it?

Sometimes I feel the strain

I have a sleepless night

But I have many friends I am not ever alone

Anyone believes that the dream comes true someday

Can I follow the right way? Can I do it?

Sometimes I get scared

I pass an uneasy night

But I have many friends I am not ever alone

I keep on standing on the stage toward the dream

I can do

Una vez terminada la canción, el público empezó a aplaudir, tanto Nagisa Motomiya, Chieri Sono, Orine Aida y Yuuka Ichijou quedaron impresionadas por dicha canción, ya que nunca en su vida habían escuchado una canción que fuera como la que habían tocado DragonHeart.

Las Idols de AKB0048 al escuchar la canción de DragonHeart, quedaron impactadas, tal energía, tal dinamismo, y tal poder para cantar frente a todo el público, sin duda, Dave había dejado una muy buena gran impresion en todas las Idols de AKB0048, pero lo que más notaron las Idols, es que una cantidad considerable de Kiraras, se estaba juntando alrededor de DragonHeart, al parecer eran como unos 100 Kiraras, tal vez más y brillaban muy intensamente, reaccionando al espíritu de grupo de DragonHeart.

-La siguiente canción que vamos a cantar se tutula: Three Hammers, del Álbum titulado: Maximun Overload, espero que a disfruten-decía Dave, mientras sus demás amigos y hermana menor se preparaban para tocar y cantar dicha canción.

Y aí como en la anterior canción, empezaron a tocar, sólo que esta vez sus guardianas descansaron, ya que no tocarían sus instrumentos, empezaron sin mover sus cabezas, debido a que el ritmo de la canción era lento, no podían comenzar de esa forma, pero también la gente notó el cambió notorio de la voz de Dave, aparte sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo y su piel era más bronceada de lo normal, y su pelo era de un color rojizo. ahora era Orochi Dave, pero nadie sabía de eso.

DragonHeart (DragonForce) - Three Hammers

Lost long ago through the ages of time

Once ruled immortal, the guardians of light

Bonded together they stood side by side

Storm winds brought darkness – the world in decline

Quest for the hammers to reclaim the throne

Three brought together by warriors unknown

United to vanquish all hell from the earth

Conquering glory the kingdoms rebirth

Raise your swords, sound the final war cry

Stand! Fight! Fight got your lives!

Thousands will die but their deaths not in vain

Now reunited our world may be free once again

Three hammers high, in the burning red sky

Forged in the fire, protectors of mankind

Three hammers high, for the world we unite

Fight for our lives

As we hold up the three hammers high

Long have we travelled through forgotten lands

From coldest valleys to burning red sands

Restless we ride through the depths of all hell

Triumph and agony – death will prevail

Raise your swords, sound the final war cry

Stand! Fight! Fight got your lives!

Strike back with vengeance till death we defend

Until the day that the dragons will rise once again

Three hammers high, in the burning red sky

Forged in the fire, protectors of mankind

Three hammers high, for the world we unite

Fight for our lives

As we hold up the three hammers high

(En ese instante, la música empezó a acelerarse, asi como las guitarras, el teclado y la batería, y los Kiraras empezaron a iluminarse alrededor del grupo, dejando sorprendida a la gente).

Strike down the unbelievers

March on for justice we now stand

Once more the path for glory

Take back the power in our hands

(Ahora, en esta ocasión, Kotori McDougal se estaba luciendo con sus riffs poderosos de guitarra eléctrica, dejando impresionados a todos, pero Iori nos se quedaría atrás, así como Nagisa luciéndose en el teclado y Tamao luciéndose con su batería, y Kyo con sus contrabajos de lujo, y como se habrán dado cuenta, todos movían la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras cada uno tocaba su instrumento correspondiente, sin distraerse, aún cuando movían sus cabezas de un lado a otro, la más notoria de todos era Kotori McDougal, la hermana de Dave).

Long years of terror and the long years of pain

Still marching onwards will victory's ours once again

Victory's ours once again!

Three hammers high, in the burning red sky

Forged in the fire, protectors of mankind

Three hammers high, for the world we unite

Fight for our lives

As we hold up the three hammers high

Three hammers high, in the burning red sky (woahhh!)

Forged in the fire, protectors of mankind (high in the burning red sky!)

Three hammers high, for the world we unite

Fight for our lives

As we hold up the three hammers high

Una vez terminada la canción, todos aplaudieron, tanto Nagisa, Chieri, Orine y Yuuka habían quedado estuepfactas con esta canción, sin duda este grupo era digno de un elogio, incluso una nominación a los grammy.

-Parece un dios-decía Nagisa Motomiya sonrojada, viendo a Dave como es que se le fuguraba.

Con las Idols de AKB0048, no sabían qué responder con la actuación que habían presenciado, ahora sabían que estaban enfrente de un gran rival el cuál podía quitarles la popularidad si no se ponían las pilas, después de todo, si los Kiraras se iluminaron con el canto de estas personas, en especial la voz de Dave, seguramente debía ser alguien muy especial para iluminar a 100 Kiraras al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora, para la siguiente canción del momento, la cuál se titula: Heart Of The Storm, del álbum titulado: The Power Within, espero que sea de su agrado-decía Dave, mientras sus amigos y hermana menor se preparaban para sorprender a su público.

Al empazar la canción, todos el grupo de Dave empezó a mover las cabezas, mientras cada uno tocaba su instrumento correspondiente, y es cuando de repente Dave empieza a cantar.

DragonHeat (DragonForce) - Heart Of The Storm

Silently marching, our quest for revenge

Lost in the forgotten tragedy

Scars of the past still alive in our veins

Onwards we fight to our destiny

Trample their forces we now overrun

Sign of the power inside of us

Cities in ruins and lives are destroyed

Stand at the edge of the universe

Suffering fills the open sky

Battering down the pain inside

Memories hide the moonlight sky

Till the end of our days

Conquering lands and fallen heroes

Sanity torn we ride on fearless

Victory sounds a thousand miles away

Into this world in wonder from a starlight sky

For a lifetime of freedom, and the legend is born

Once more in broken, the price we will pay

On this march into fire, the heart of the storm

Endless destruction consuming our land

Legions of darkness destroy mankind

Storming the wasteland we now overcome

Vanquishing evil, insane we find

Rise of the salin, breaking the chains

Fight through the whirlwind of doom

Live for the day, conquer the pain

Under the light of the moon

Into this world in wonder from a starlight sky

For a lifetime of freedom, and the legend is born

Once more in broken, the price we will pay

On this march into fire, the heart of the storm

(En ese instante, es cuando todos los miembros de DragonHeart se lucen como nunca en su vida, sabiendo mejor lo que saben hacer, pero no se habían dado cuenta, a excepción de Dave que tropas de la DES se habían dado cuenta de este concierto).

-¡Múltiples unidades detectadas en el radar! ¡Son naves no tripuladas de DES! Así que al fin están aquí-decía la Mánager de AKB0048 en su nave espacial.

-¡Fortalezcan el escudo! ¡Manden a los ángeles guardianes!-decía la misma.

En eso, los dichosos ángeles guardianes salen a ayudar a las Idols de AKB0048 y a DragonHeart.

-¡Takamina!-decía la Mánager por el comunicador en forma de auricular.

-¿Mariko-sama?-preguntaba Takamina por el mismo cuminicador.

-No sólo es un ataque aéreo. ¡También hay grupos en tierra! ¿Crees que puedan seguir con una canción más ese grupo?-preguntaba sus Mánager.

-Creo que sí, son algo especiales-decía Takamina a su Mánager.

En eso una nave espacial empezó a disparar misiles, mientras varias de las Idols los esquivaban como podían.

Mientras DragonHeart seguía cantando su canción.

Outside the endless rain

Crushed by the burning rain

This life goes on forever after

Across the universe, on through the twilight sky

And still we feel the fire go on and ong

En ese momento, cuando terminaron la canción, un tanque apareció repentinamente, derribando una pared, de la cuál salieron muchos soladados de la DES, quienes dispararon lanzacohetes, poniendo en peligro al público.

-¡Oh, no!-decía Takamina, mientras se apresuraba a deneter la amenaza.

Dave no pudo soportar eso, y lanzó un Kaiser Phoenix, dándole a la mayor parte de los misiles que habían lanzado los solados, los cuáles vieron como una gran amenaza.

Into this world in wonder from a starlight sky

For a lifetime of freedom, and the legend is born

Once more in broken, the price we will pay

On this march into fire, the heart of the storm

Después los soldados de DES lanzaron lanzaredes para atrapar a las Idols, pero Iori lanzando uno de sus famosos proyectiles de fuego púrpura, quemó la mayoria de las redes lanzadas.

Kyo ayudaba de igual manera con su estilo de Kempo.

Nagisa Aoi, derrotaba a los soldados que se le acercaban con tornados que creaba a su voluntad.

Tamao Suzumi derrotaba a los soldados que la atacaban con su fuerza increíble, que pareciera que era de causar terremotos con un poco de su poder.

Mientras que Kotori se transformaba en su forma de Espíritu, en la cuál se presentó en su forma espiritual, la cuál tenía poderes de fuego, por lo que los soldados de DES no eran capaz ni siquiera de hacerle cosquillas.

Unas Idols estaban en problemas, las cuáles pasaban dificultades con soldados de la DES.

Una Idol peliazul pateo a uno de los soldados pero es atrapada por otro de espaldas, la cuál no hayaba forma de escapar, pero Dave le llega por atrás al soldado, dándole en algunos puntos vitales, usando su Hokuto Shinken, dándole tiempo para que la Idol escapara, y después darle una patada estilo Taekwondo, para rematarlo con una patada fuerte que lo mandó a estrellarse contar una pared.

-¡Gracias!-decía la peliazul a Dave.

-Vaya, gracias por salvar a mi amiga-decía una Idol rubia a Dave.

-Claro, pero tenemos que continuar, ya que estos soldados no dejan descansar ni un momento, chicos, a tocar una última canción antes de irnos-decía Dave.

-Con gusto, Dave-decían sus compañeros y hermana menor al mismo tiempo.

Con Nagisa, Cheri, Orine y Yuuka.

-Abajo en mi pecho. Siento el Ritmo-decía Nagisa Motomiya, mientras tocaba su pecho.

En ese momento, DragonHeart empezó a cantar otra canción, todos no sabían que pensar de la banda, pero lo que si sabían las niñas que observaban este concierto, es que Nagisa Motomiya desarroyó una gran admiración hacia DragonHeart, más de lo que pudo haber desarroyado por AKB0048, en ese momento, un Kirara se acercó a Nagisa, el cuál tenía cierto interés en la misma, el cuál empezó a brillar en su cercanía a Nagisa.

DragonHeart (DragonForce) - Body Braeakdown

Silent screams and shattered dreams of what we left at seventeen

Still lost within the misery and pain that lies inside

Here alone the fight to breathe still searching for the truth to be

Blackened by the burning fire held deep inside my mind!

Far beyond the lost horizon standing on the shore

Across the seas their hearts will bleed

This life we're waiting for

Taste the steel, in pain you kneel

For glory we defend

Our fallen souls will rise to fight again!

Stay here with me, this night we'll be together

Future in our hands we'll fight with freedom drawing near

Stand here with me for we will live forever

Tonight we stand and face it all

Falling rain will hide the pain that lies beneath the burning flames

All hope is gone so carry on before the world will fall

Rise again to die in vain now life can never be the same

Our own salvation drawing nearer, hear the darkness call

Skies are falling, thunder storming stand before the world

We're banished now to barren wastelands, fight the demon whore

Riding on through blackened darkness, cross the endless sands

We sail away, our victory at hand!

Stay here with me

Together we'll be stronger

Side by side we've conquered lands

And stormed across the seas

Die here with me

We feel this pain no longer

For now and ever we will be

[Chorus:]

In my heart, in my soul, I am out of control

Fly across the mountains and towards the distant sun

Tears evermore we cry like before

Feel the breakdown of my body - set me free

[Solo]

-¡Mi corazón está cantando con al música!-decía Nagisa, viendo y oyendo la canción que cantaba DragonHeart.

-¿Un Kirara?-preguntaba Chieri, viendo que el Kirara brillaba en la cercanía de Nagisa.

De repente aparecen solados disparando ametralladoras, pero Dave detiene cada una de las balas con sus propias manos, aterrando a los solados, haciendo que se asustaran, diciendo que era un monstro, corriendo por sus vidas.

Después apareció un tanque que arrojaba agua al parecer, poniendo en aprietos a 2 de las Idols que Dave acabó de conocer.

-¡Esto es demasiado!-decía la Idol peliazul que recién había sido salvada por Dave, metida en aprietos por el tanque lanza-agua.

Es cuando Dave decide lanzar al tanque un Kaiser Wave Versión Esfera de Energía, también llamado Esfera Eléctrica, destruyendo el tanque de una manera muy sencilla.

-¡Takamina! Los fans están en peligro-decía una de sus compañeras, por medio del comunicador.

-¡Entendido!-decía Takamina, pero no se había dado cuenta de un soldado que trataba de llegarle por la espalda, queriendo llegarle por sorpresa, pero Dave se había percatado en un instante, y no perdiendo el tiempo, usó la teletransportación, técnica aprendida por su hermano Son Gokú.

El soldado atacó a Takamina, la cuál no puso reaccionar a tiempo para sacar su cachiporra eléctrca, pero para su suerte, Dave llegó a tiempo, mandando a volar al soldado con una patada a salto alto, estilo Bruce Lee, que también se asemejaba al Dragon Kick de Robert Gracía, para caer después con elegancia.

-¡Gracias!-decía Takamina a Dave.

-No hay por dónde, deberías cuidarte mejor la retaguardia-decía Dave como consejo.

-Sí, debería poner más atención a eso-decía Takamina.

-Bien, nada más falta cantar mi último verso-decía Dave.

In my heart, in my soul, I am out of control

Fly across the mountains and towards the distant sun

Tears evermore we cry like before

Feel the breakdown of my body

In my heart, in my soul, I am out of control

Fly across the mountains and towards the distant sun

Tears evermore we cry like before

Feel the breakdown of my body

Feel the breakdown of my body

Feel the breakdown of my body - set me free

Tanto Nagisa como Chieri, Orine y Yuuka vieron como DragonHeart y AKB0048 las saludaban, acelerando el corazón de Nagisa por una extraña razón, así dejando ambos grupos el Planeta.

-¡Increíble!-decía Nagisa Motomiya, maravillada de la forma de pelear de Dave.

En eso todas las 4 se toman de las manos.

-Bye, bye-decían todas las Idols, igualmente DragonHeart.

-¡Quiero más que nada, unirme a ella! Aunque no estaría nada mal tocar la guitarra eléctrica como Dave-decía Nagisa Motomiya, algo emocionada con la idea de tocar una guitarra eléctrica como Dave.

-Unirme a AKB0048-decía Chieri.

-Yo igual-decía Orine.

4 años después.

-Desde aquél día, las fábricas han estado tirando humo negro. Las minas siguen sacando polvo. Sin embargo, ¡El ritmo que sentí ese día, aún suena fuerte dentro de mí!-decía Nagisa mentalmente.

-Quería verte. ¡Sí!-decía Nagisa, mientras saltaba de alegría.

-Aquí en Lancastar, donde el entretenimiento está prohibido hace mucho tiempo. Un gran revuelo se produjo hace 4 años en al guerrilla de conciertos de AKB0048 y DragonHeart. La opinión pública se inclinó al entertenimiento, y los activistas del Pro-entertenimiento alcanzaron el punto más alto. Por lo tanto, el gobierno hizo lo dispuesto permitiendo al entretenimiento bajo ciertas restricciones-decía Nagisa mentalmente, algo adormilada, mientras su amiga Yuuka la despertaba.

-Mira-decía Yuuka, enseñandole un anoncio de internet subre AKB0048.

-¿Qué?-decía Nagisa gritando, viendo el anuncio de internet de AKB0048.

-¿Qué pasa, Motomiya?-preguntaba la maestra del salón.

-¡Nada!-decía calmándose un poco.

-¡Regresa inmediatamente a tu asiento!-decía al profesora.

-L-Lo siento-decía Nagisa disculpándose.

Mientras que en otro lugar.

Orine estaba operando unas máquinas, que eran de dusosa procedencia, aunque Orine lo ignoraba.

-Orine-chan, sin duda trabajas duro-decía una persona.

-Ella no tiene ningún familiar, ¿No? Y ella tan sólo tiene 13 años la pobre...-decía otra persona.

-¡Orine-chan! Hemos terminado por hoy-decía la misma persona que hablaba de ella hacer rato, la primera.

-¿Y bién? ¿Ya te acostumbraste al trabajo?-decía la segunda persona.

-¡S-Sí! Todavía estoy teniendo algunos problemas, pero me gusta operar las máquinas. ¡Es divertido!-decía Orine, algo nerviosa.

-¿En serio!-decía la primera persona.

-Sí-decía Orine, más calmada.

-Toma. Esto es para ti. Aunque me temo que solamente son sobras-decía la segunda persona.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Lo voy a guardar para más al rato!-decía Orine, guardando lo que el habíabn dado.

-Oh, ese es mi celular. ¡Lo siento! Pensé que lo tenía en modo silencio...-decía Orine, que al parecer estaban llamando a su celular, o había recibido un mensaje.

Ahí es cuando vio que había recibido un mensaje de Yuka, referente a AKB0048.

Con Nagisa, Yuka y Orine.

-¿Lo tienes aún, Yuka?-preguntaba Nagisa.

-Espera. Todavía estoy buscando el sitio de la aplicación-decía Yuuka.

-¿Puedo...-decía Nagisa, pero es interrumpida por Yuuka.

-¡Ni lo toques con tus manos sucias!-decía Yuuka, alejando su celular de Nagisa.

-L-Lo siento-decía Nagisa.

-¡Lo encontré! Esto es todo. Aquí vamos-decía Yuka.

En eso, Yuuka reproduce la aplicación, en la cuál se materializa un holograma.

-¡Esto es AKB0048!-decía Nagisa.

Mientras Nagisa decía esto, Orine miraba con detenimiento el mensaje que decía: Audiciones estelares para la generación número 77.

-¡Saludos! Soy Minami Takahashi, quinta de AKB0048-decía la misma en el holograma.

-¡Orine! ¡Mira, es Takamina!-decía Nagisa.

-¡Sí!-decía Orine.

-¡No miren a otro lado!-decía Yuka.

-¡Sí!-decían ambas.

-Bien, resumiendo. Actualmente estamos reclutando a la generación número 77 de suplentes. Nosotras somos Idols y venimos a verte. Vamos a desafiar Planetas donde el entertenimiento está prohibido, para cantarles a nuestros fans. Puedes tomar tu nombre de las miembros originales. Nosotras lo hemos tomado y nos hemos vuelto sucesoras-decía Takamina en el holograma.

-¡Tú, también puedes heredar el nombre de tu Idol favorita!-decían otra Idol que apareció repentinamente en el holograma.

-¡Es Yuuko! ¡nosotras al vimos en ese concierto de hace mucho tiempo, junto con DragonHeart!-decía Orine.

-¡Lo siento! Ella sí que ha cercido-decía Nagisa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntaba Yuka a Nagisa.

-Estamos a la espera de tu solicitud. ¡Esperamos ver sus sonrisas!-decían varias Idol, que aparecieron repentimenete en el holograma, para después haber finalizado la reproducción.

-¡Si el Planeta está bajo al prohibición del entertenimiento, aceptamos las aplicaciones digitales! Por su seguridad, por favor use una clave PGP-decía la aplicación, mientras la señal acababa.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntaba Yuka.

-Es una buena pregunta-decía Orine.

-¡Voy a solicitarlo!-decía Nagisa.

-¿Nagisa?-decía Yuka impresionada.

-¿No te acuerdas? Yuka, dijo que estaban esperándonos. ¡Tenemos que ir con ellas!-decía Nagisa.

Poco después, Nagisa y Orine grababan en video a Yuka, cantando una canción de AKB0048.

-¡Buen trabajo, Yuka!-decía Nagisa.

-¡Sí! ¡Sonabas un poco como Mayuyu!-decía Orine.

-¿En serio?-preguntaba Yuka.

-Vamos, es tu turno, Nagisa-decía Yuka.

En eso, Nagisa empieza a cantar la canción llamada: Holding The Broken Wings, vieja versión de la canción de DragonHeart (Galneryus), ya que la nueva versión, se llamba Wings Of Mysery.

Holding The Broken Wings

Follow the sign of the free,

Now I say the word.

Feeling of fear fills our mind,

But I keep the faith.

War cry are shaking the ground,

Now the time to fight.

Your heart is beating so fast,

Now the time to die.

Never ending,

Agony of the human race.

I wanna know why,

The angels are crying.

I'm waiting,

For awake of the world.

Praying to bring,

Back the new wings to fly.

I'm waiting,

For awake of the world.

Holding the broken wings, I'm calling you,

Holding the broken wings, I'm calling...

The expiation of the blood,

Agony brings the Dark.

We're trying to end all wars,

So we'll keep the faith.

Bright of the spark from the sword,

That makes me high.

Gazing the stars, we decide,

To fight for freedom now.

Never ending,

Agony of the human race.

I wanna know why,

The angels are crying.

I'm waiting,

For awake of the world.

Praying to bring,

Back the new wings to fly.

I'm waiting,

For awake of the world.

Holding the broken wings, I'm calling you,

Holding the broken wings, I'm calling...

[Guitar Solo]

Never ending,

Agony of the human race.

I wanna know why,

The angels are crying.

I'm waiting,

For awake of the world.

Praying to bring,

Back the new wings to fly.

I'm waiting,

For awake of the world.

Holding the broken wings, I'm calling you...

I'm waiting,

For awake of the world.

Praying to bring,

Back the new wings to fly.

I'm waiting,

For awake of the world.

Holding the broken wings, I'm calling you,

Holding the broken wings, I'm calling...

Holding the broken wings, I'm calling!

Holding the broken wings, I'm calling! (Yeah!)

Holding the broken wings, I'm calling...

Lo que soprendió a sus amigas, es que la canción quebaba a la perfección con el tono de voz de Nagisa, además de que su voz quedaba con la canción, un tono similar al de Kotori McDougal, una de las hermanas menores de Dave.

-Guau, eso no me lo esperaba, ¿Desde cuándo cantas con tanta energía?-preguntaba Yuka impresionada.

-Bueno, es que, despúes de 4 años de escuchar a DragonHeart, me las he ingeniado para conseguir todos sus Álbumes, y esta canción es una de las que más me sé de memoria, y creí que me saldría a al perfección-decía Nagisa toda apenada.

-¿Hablas en serio? Con ese talento, hay una probabilidad de que pases-decía Yuka si saber qué más decir.

-Sin duda Nagisa tiene determinación, y si son con canciones de DragonHeart, su determinación aumenta en un 600%-decía Orine bromeando.

-¿Eso creen? ¡Impresionante! Oye, si de verdad pasamos la audiciones, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-preguntaba Nagisa.

-¡No hay nada de malo con eso! Tu sigues, Orine-decía Yuka.

-Bien. Entonces...-decía Orine.

Una vez que acabaran con sus grabaciones.

-Oye, si de verdad pasamos las audiciones, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-preguntaba Nagisa nuevamente.

-Definitiavmente me convertiré en Mariko-sama-decía Yuka.

-Y-Yo creo que... Sasshi-decía Orine nerviosamente.

-¿En serio? No te ajustas a su imagen-decía Yuka directamente, haciendo que Orine se sonrojara de la vergüenza.

Enseguida, Yuka nota la pesencia de un chico, con lo cuál se empieza a arregla, al parecer para que no se viera despeinada enfrente de él.

-¡Discúlpenme! Voy a adelantarme...-decía Yuka, mientras se iba dirigiendo hasta donde estaba el joven.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Practicando?-preguntaba Yuka al joven.

-Sí. El gran juego casi comienza-decía el joven.

-¿Estás avergonzado?-preguntaba Yuka.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntaba algo apenado el joven.

Mientras que a lo lejos.

-¿Es el novio de Yuka?-preguntaba Nagisa.

-Ella dijo que no era oficial-decía Orine.

-Ahora que lo pienso "Aitakatta" wa sobre decirle a alguien que lo amas, ¿Cierto?-decía Nagisa.

-Sí-decía Orine.

-Decirle a alguien que lo amas... Me pregunto qué se siente enamorarse de un chico-decía Orine pensativamente.

-¿Crees que ya se hayan besado?-preguntaba Nagisa a Orine.

-¿Qué? ¿B-Besado?-decía Orine toda nerviosa, al parecer era una chia Moe.

-No es nada malo. Quiero decir que no me importa hacerlo contigo-decía Nagisa bromeando.

-¿Qué?-decía Orine sorprendida.

-¡Beso!-decía Nagisa, mientras supuestamente iba a besar a Orine.

-¡Beso, Beso, Beso!-decía Nagisa.

-Yo... ¡N-No!-decía Orine nerviosa, corriendo, para evitar ser besada.

-Solamente... Bromeaba...-decía Nagisa, sin poder habérselo dicho a Orine.

En otro lugar, en una gigantesca Nave Espacial.

-Sensei-sensei! Las chicas han enviado sus deseos a las estrellas. Por favor, dígame la letra santa-decía la Mánager de AKB0048, mientras unos ojos aparecen, indicando que era el mismo Sensei-sensei.

En la casa de Nagisa.

Tanto Nagisa como su familia estaban en una cena muy tarnquila.

-¡Dios mío! Si sigues comiendo tomates, te pondrás de color rojo-decía la madre de Nagisa.

-¡Pero yo amo los tomates!-decía Nagisa.

-Nagisa-decía el padre de Nagisa.

-Sí, Papá-decía Nagisa.

-Creo que colgaste un Póster relacionado al entretenimiento en tu cuarto-decía su padre.

-¿Entraste a mi habitación?-preguntaba Nagisa.

-Este Planeta aún tiene la prohibición del entretenimiento. Así que retíralo-decía su padre.

-¿Qué? Pero fue difícil conseguirlo-decía Nagisa molesta por lo que decía su padre.

-Tuve que mandar. Además, ¿Estaabs cantando en tu habitación? Si la hija de un funcionario oficial de administración es atrapada cantando, las personas empezarán a hablar. Así que termina eso de una vez-decía su padre.

-Ya he terminado-decía Nagisa, sin ánimos de seguir hablando y comiendo.

-¡Nagisa!-decía su madre preocupada.

-Déjala-decía su padre.

Nagisa, encerrándose en su cuarto.

-¡Tonto! Tonto... ¡Papá tonto!-decía Nagisa, llamando así su padre, por no dejarlo hacer lo que más quería.

-Son tan lindas. DragonHeart es genial, Dave es lo máximo-decía Nagisa.

-Me pregunto si puedo ser uan Idol también-decía Nagisa.

-Nagisa, voy a entrar-decía su madre.

-Las cintas son tan lindas. Me gustaría usar una como esa. Al igual que ellas-decía Nagisa mentalmente, viendo uno de sus Póster.

-¡Nagisa!-decía su madre.

-¡Mamá!-decía Nagisa.

-Come esto. Sabes que tu Papá fue promovido para ser jefe de departamento. Él es muy consciente de las regulaciones en estos momentos-decía su Mamá.

-No me importa. Me estás diciendo que no es culpa de Papá que no pueda cantar. Cuando canto en casa, me grita. Ni siquiera puedo practicar fuera por el toque de queda-decía Nagisa triste.

-Nagisa, trata de entender cómo se siente Papá-decía su Mamá.

-¿Y yo qué?-decía Nagisa, haciendo que su madre se preocupe.

-Nagisa...-decía su Mamá.

-Mamá... ¿Por qué estás del aldo de Papá?-preguntaba Nagisa, con lágrimas en su ojos, demostrando lo triste que se sentía.

-Baja el plato cuando hayas terminado-decía su madre, sin saber qué más decirle.

-No quiero tus bolas de arroz-decía Nagisa llorando.

A la mañana siguiente.

-Oh, Dios mío. ¡Oh, Dios mío!-decía Yuka algo alterada, llegando en su bicicleta.

-¿Qué pasa, Yuka?-preguntaba Orine.

-N-N-Nosotras... ¿Nosotras pasamos la primera ronda de audiciones?-decía Yuka preguntando sorprendida por tal noticia.

-¿Quién de nosotras?-preguntaba Orine, mientras revisaba en el celular de Yuka.

-Todas-decía Yuka.

Orine, de pura felicidad abraza a Yuka, sabiendo que había pasado su audición.

-¡Mira! Nos enviaron un Ticket digital para la siguiente ronda-decía Yuka.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Nosotras tres lo hicimos! Es un sueño hecho realidad. ¿Cierto, Nagisa?-decía Orine.

Pero Nagisa estaba muy callada, posiblemente por lo que sucedió ayer con su Padre.

-¿Nagisa?-preguntaba Orine preocupada.

-No creo que pueda ir-decía, mientras su amiga Yuka se sorprendía-No puedo hacerlo-decía Nagisa triste.

-Pero tú fuiste el que lo sugirió-decía Yuka molesta-Dijiste que AKB0048 nos estaba esperando-decía Yuka igual de molesta.

-Estoy feliz de que pasemos, pero no hay manera de que mi Papá me permita hacer eso-decía Nagisa triste-Y sé que mi canto necesita mejorar, así que no pasaré a la siguiente ronda-decía Nagisa, sin más qué pensar.

-Nagisa...-decía Orine, sin saber que poder decirle.

-¿Por qué estás retrocediendo ahora?-preguntaba Yuka-¡Eres igual a un gato miedoso! ¡Un grande, viejo, estúpido gato miedoso!-decía Yuka, mientras se iba llorando debido a la actual cobardía de su amiga al no poder enfrentarse a su Padre, kla cuál se fue en su bicicleta sin mirar atrás.

-¡Espera, Yuka!-decía Orine.

Nagisa en ese momento tenía su cabeza llena de telarañas, o sea, estaba toda hecha un caos.

En una calle, colina arriba.

-También ha sido mi sueño. Siempre...-decía Nagisa mentalmente.

En la casa de Nagisa.

-No puedes-decía su Padre.

-¿Porqué?-preguntaba Nagisa sin saber el porqué.

-Los anti-entretenimeinto o DES podrían apacecer en las audiciones-decía su Padre.

-Pero...-decía Nagisa.

-Solamente quieres peder tu tiempo y estar en peligro-decía su Padre.

-Solo desperdicias...-decía Nagisa.

-Cariño...-decía la madre de Nagisa.

Entonces Nagisa le apaga la televisión a su Padre, para que el ponga atención.

-AKB0048 y DragonHeart vinieron a vernos. ¡Hace 4 años, cuando el entretenimiento estaba prohibido completamente, sabían que era peligroso, pero aún así vinieron!-decía Nagisa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-N-Nagisa, ¿Qué estás...-decía su padre.

-Debido a ese concierto, este Planeta cambió. Si no hacemos nada, nada cambiará-decía Nagisa llorando.

-¿Entonces el cambio es necesario?-preguntaba su Padre a Nagisa.

Viendo que su Padre no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, Nagisa corrió hacia la calle, queriendo aclarar sus sentimientos, ya que su Padre no era de lso comprensivos.

-¡Nagisa!-decía su madre.

-Déjala-decía el Padre de Nagisa.

La madre de Nagisa ya no sabía que hacer, si apoyar a su hija o a su esposo.

Mientras con Yuka y su casi novio.

-¿Qué tiene de malo en tener sueños? ¡Aún no somos seleccionadas!-preguntaba Yuka a su amigo, después de darle una cachetada.

-Pero ese es tu objetivo, ¿No?-decía el joven.

-Bueno...-no sabía que responderle a su amigo.

-Me gustas-decía el joven, haciendo sonrojar a Yuka-Pero si pasas las audiciones y te conviertes en una Idol, no lo haré nunca más-decía el joven.

-Voy a pasar espera y verás. Cuando me una a AKB0048, no serás capaz de conseguir mi autógrafo-decía Yuka, mientras se iba llorando del lugar.

Mientras que cerca del lugar, escondida detrás de un árbol.

-Yuka...-decía Nagisa, preocupada por su amiga.

Mientras que en otro lugar, todavía con Nagisa.

-¿Por qué mi Papá no quiere entender? Sé que el entretenimiento está prohibido, pero aún así quiero ayudar para que las personas sean aún más felices-decía Nagisa triste, sin saber cómo convencer a su Padre.

En ese instante escucha algo que le llama la atención a Nagisa.

-¿Eso acaso suena a DragonHeart? ¿Desde cuándo volvieron?-se preguntaba Nagisa, dirigiéndose a donde se escuchaban las canciones de DragonHeart.

Al avanzar un poco, se dio cuenta que había una gran audiencia, y en efecto, enfrente se encontraba DragonHeart, que estaba a punto de cantar una de sus nuevas canciones.

-Un gusto volverlos a ver, ustedes ya nos conocen, somos DragonHeart, hoy vamos a cantar cosas relacionadas con la libertad, porque, ¿Quién no quiere ser libre de la opresión de DES? ¿Quién no quiere ser libre como los Saiyajín del Planeta Sarada y Vegeta? Hoy cantaremos canciones en honor a la libertad que tanto desea la gente de Lancastar, esta canción se llama: The Promised Flag, del Álbum llamado: Angel of Salvation, espero que la disfruten-decía Dave, mientras su hermana Kotori McDougal, y sus compañeros Iori Yagami, Kyo Kusanagi, Nagisa Aoi y Tamao Suzumi empezaban a tocar sus instrumentos musicales, junto con las Pretty Cure Max Heart hasta Go Princess, con sus respectivos violines, violas, violonchelos, bajos y contrabajos.

DragonHeart (Galneryus) - The Promised Flag

Yes, I could find the meaning of established flag

And then I'm able to move outside with my intuition from you

I only believe myself but don't wanna say more

Good-bye to my past and to my darkness

Look around and feel the freedom

Fight against the darkness on me

Overturn my obedience and my life

along with my iron heart

There's no fear, no hesitation

Reach to the sky

Let the flag raise again Don't look back

Go my way

Surely I can find the key

Reach to the sky

Let the flag raise again Don't lie to my heart

On my way

I can change my life once again

My body has been threatened by something wrong again

I have little bit of fear certainly but I don't care anything

There is my faith stronger than my weakness

and I do have mind that wanna go to the future

And my soul is still burning

Enduring the sleepless night

and thinking everything in few hours

And I accept your suffering and sorrow

into my iron heart

There's no fear, no hesitation

Reach to the sky

Let the flag raise again Don't look back

Go my way

Surely I can find the key

Reach to the sky

Let the flag raise again Don't lie to my heart

On my way

I can change my life once again

Wanna be stronger than yesterday

Wanna be brighter than before

Tomorrow is waiting for me surely

Now I'm breaking my cage

Fly to the other side

Look around and feel the freedom

Fight against the darkness on me

Overturn my obedience and my life

along with my iron heart

There's no fear, no hesitation

Al terminar de tocar la canción, todos empezaron a aplaudir con fervor, y Nagisa quedó fascinada con la canción, pudiendo entender el mensaje que venía en la misma, pudo darse que el grupo había mejorado en lso 4 años que habían pasado.

-A continuación, seguiremos con una canción llamada: Burn My Heart, del Álbum: Resurrection, una hermosa canción que atesoro mucho-decía Dave, mientras su hermana y amigos comenzaban a tocar dicha canción, sus guardianas esta vez descansarían de tocar.

DragonHeart (Galnerys) - Burn My Heart

I will tell you the story of surprise on that day

I will tell why I am doing so

I did not expect a thing

And it's a wonderful thing for my way of life

He said "Do you wanna touch the star?

Do you wanna shine more than ever?"

I said "I wanna do so by all meanings"

I thought such a chance was rare

I got excited very much

All that time

I didn't hesitate to make up my mind

Now I feel the change slowly but surely

Oh can I catch the star like everyone else?

I know I should' cause I wanna get it

Ready? Fly high!

Burn my heart into eternity

Satisfy everyone, That's the mission to myself

Burn my fear, Oh I'll never return to the past

Get your soul, Take your soul

Let's blaze up at this time

What will I be able to do? I am still looking for that

It's like a treasure hunt It's not easy

It's waiting in the other side

Anyway, I should hurry up

I remember

Getting over many difficulties in the past

But this time is more serious for me

Oh can I catch the star like everyone else?

I know I should' cause I wanna get it

Ready? Fly high!

Burn my heart into eternity

Satisfy everyone, That's the destiny to myself

Burn my fear, Oh I'll never return to the past

Get your soul, Take your soul

Let's blaze up at this time

At that time

I didn't hesitate to make up my mind

Now I feel the change slowly but surely

Oh can I catch the star like everyone else?

I know I should' cause I wanna get it

Ready? Fly high!

Burn my heart into eternity

Satisfy everyone, That's the mission to myself

Burn my fear, Oh I'll never return to the past

Get your soul, Take your soul

Let's blaze up at this time

Burn my heart into eternity

Satisfy everyone, That's the destiny to myself

Burn my fear, Oh I'll never return to the past

Get your soul, Take your soul

Let's blaze up at this time

You and I will always belive the fate

Let's heat up together and follow me

I will satisfy you I promise it to you

Get your soul, Take your soul

Let's Show our soul

Blaze up now

Cuando acabaron de tocar, toda la gente empezó a aplaudir, mientras Nagisa entendía que quería brillar, y para hacerlo, tenía que ser una Idol, y para eso, tenía que enfrentarse a su padre.

-Ahora continuaremos con una canción llamada Destiny, del mismo Álbum: Resurrection, una de mis canciones favoritas, por cierto-decía Dave, mientras sus compañeros y hermana se disponían a tocar la canción.

DragonHeart (Galneryus) - Destiny

Destiny is calling youuu!

passing through your edge of heart

We're not a loss anymore, and look up your future

Oh, yeah!

Mou mayou koto nado nai

Nayami tsudzukeru koto mo nai

Miageta sono toki

Subete ni kidzuita

Ima made no ayamachi wooo...

Jibun wo miushinaisou ni

Naru koto nante

mou nai hazu

Tada hitotsu no onaji hoshi wo miteruuu...

Destiny is calling you

Passing through your edge of hear

We're not a loss anymore, and look up your future

And surely, we'll unite once again

We're filled with power

Don't lose the past

Gone with the steel...!

Ima ni mou kaesou datta

Hikari yo, mou ichido michibikeee..

Tada hitotsu no onaji hoshi wo miteruuu...

Yeeeeeeeeeeee...!

Destiny is calling you

Passing through your edge of hear

We're not a loss anymore, and look up your future

And surely, we'll unite once again

We're filled with power

Don't lose the past

Gone with the steel...!

Destiny is calling you

but you don't believe it

Keeper of the resurrection is standing alone

And surely

we'll unite once again with strong faith

Live to survive

Live for my life

Just like

Those stars...!

Cuando acabaron de tocar, nuevamente el público se dispuso a aplaudir, Nagisa entendió que lo que le estaba pasando, probablemente era una obra del destino o algo parecido, convenciéndose de que estas canciones eran un mensaje dirigido a ella para enfrentase a sus padre.

-Ahora, seguimos con una canción, llamada: Infinity, del Álbum Angel of Salvation, una de mis canciones preferidas-decía Dave, mientras sus amigos y hermana estaban listos para tocar la canción, ene sta ocación sus guardianas tocarían sus instrumentos.

DragonHeart (Galneryus) - Infinity

The clouds have broken

Shining stars in the sky

I keep seeing them

And think about my existence

I sure know where I'm going

And I know what I should do too

Life is short It's in an instant

I will live my best Do it

Setting sun sinks

A hazy moon in the sky

I keep seeing them

And I can refresh my memories

The season passes early for me

I must begin to move soon

Life is deep It is difficult

I will live my best I swear it now

Fly into the night So, I go

I'll not flinch and I'll confront

Because I must find the true self

Look up into the sky So, I do

All of me become peaceful

Because I wanna feel infinity

It has stopped raining

There's a rainbow in the sky

I keep seeing them

And think about my existence

I know the vanity of living

And I know how I should behave

Life is hard It is not flat

I will live my best I swear it now

Fly into the night So, I go

I'll not stop and I will fight

Because I must get the true life

Look up into the sky So, I do

All of me become peaceful

Because I feel infinity

The season passes early for me

I must begin to move soon

Life is deep It is difficult

I will live my best I swear it now

Fly into the night So, I go

I'll not flinch and I'll confront

Because I must find the true self

Look up into the sky So, I do

All of me become peaceful

Because I feel infinity

The life is only once

Even if a grief beckons me

I'll not stop and I will fight

Because I must get the true life

I always look up into the sky

I become so peaceful

Because I wanna feel infinity

Cuando acabaron de tocar la canción, recibieron aplausos del público, mientras que Nagisa entendió que no podía dejar de luchar contra su padre, ya que ella sabía que podía llegar a encontrar su verdadero yo en AKB0048, sin duda estaba pensando que era un mensaje para ella.

-Y ahora por último, esta canción se llama Fight To Be Free, del Álbum Maximum Overload, una de mis canciones que siempre escuchó para cuando enfrento a DES-decía Dave, mientras sus hermana y amigos empezaban a tocar la canción.

DragonHeart (Dragonforce) - Fight To Be Free

Coming down from the mountain range yeah!

From the battle of ancient ages

Fight hard for the warrior fall

Wage war ride on to the destiny call

In the valley of black wind burning sun

See the warrior fight the time has come

Fight on for the powerful lord

March on stand strong to river of war

When the son of star will arise again

And the land is dark and gone

And the ring of fire will be born again for the one

We just want to dream about it

We die for believe without it

The fire in our hearts, in our song

The price at the gates far beyond

Whoah-ohh-oh

And when the hands of all the nation will arise

As the sun will shine across the burning skies

Little fox run fast for me

For the honor of family

Black ninja ride on

Fight!

To be free

On the wings of eagle shining bright

For glory of master through the night

In the mountain far to see

To the land far away where the warrior live

See the ninja ride with evil sword

For the power of powerful overlord

March on for the glory of war

Ride on fight hard for the warrior call

When the son of star will arise again

And the land is dark and gone

And the ring of fire will be born again for the one

We just want to dream about it

We die for believe without it

The fire in our hearts, in our song

The price at the gates far beyond

Whoah-ohh-oh

When the son of star will arise again

And the land is dark and gone

And the ring of fire will be born again for the one

We just want to dream about it

We die for believe without it

The fire in our hearts, in our song

The price at the gates far beyond

Whoah-ohh-oh

And when the hands of all the nation will arise

And as the sun will shine across the burning skies

Little fox run fast for me

For the honor of family

Black ninja ride on fight for be free-eeh!

Uouuull uou ou!

Cuando acabara la canción, era obvio que se esperaba un gran aplauso por parte del público, Nagisa había entendido que de verdad era necesario enfrentarse a sus padre, por lo que iba a irse, pero se encontró con Orine.

-Oh, Orine, ¿Qué haces aqui?-preguntaba curiosa Nagisa Motomiya.

-Estoy apoyando a mi padre adoptivo-decía Orine, dejando en Shock a Nagisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Dave te adoptó?-preguntaba Nagisa incrédula.

-Sí, al parecer Dave escuchó sobre imi situación, por lo que decidió adoptarme, ya que dice que nadie merece estar solo en esta vida, es alguien muy admirable y bondadoso-decía Orine.

A la mañana siguiente, Nagisa ayer había tenído una gran discusión con su padre, por lo que estaba desidida a escaparse de su casa, pero su madre se levantó.

-Nagisa-decía la madre de la misma.

-Mamá. Um... voy a... um...-decía Nagisa, sin saber más qué decir.

Lo único que hizo su madre, fue ponerle un moño de color vede en su cabeza.

-Esto es...-decía Nagisa.

-¿Cómo lo ves?-preguntaba su madre.

-¡Se ve como en el póster!-decía Nagisa impresionada.

-Lo hice muy rápido, tal vez no se vea perfecto-decía al madre de Nagisa.

-Mamá... ¡Muchas gracias, mamá!-decía Nagisa.

Una vez que le dijera eso a Nagisa, ella se fue rápidamente en una bicicleta futurística a alcanzar a sus amigas, que estaban por irse en su siguiente vuelo a las audiciones.

-Las quiero. Quiero ver a Yuuka. ¡Quiero a Orine!-decía Nagisa mentalmente.

Con Yuuka y Orine.

-¿Dónde está Nigisa?-se preguntaba Orine.

-Olvídate de ese gato miedoso-decía Yuuka.

Con Nagisa.

Para Nagisa ya era tarde, el vuelo había despegado, por lo que no pudo alcanzar a sus amigas.

-Rayos, no las pude alcanzar, ¿Y ahora cómo le hago?-se preguntaba Nagisa mentalmente.

-Disculpa, ¿Te pasa algo?-preguntaba un joven, el cuál era Dave McDougal, pero Nagisa no se había dado cuenta, debido a que estaba de espaldas.

-No es nada, sólo que mis amigas se han ido en un vuelo y fue pude alcanzarlas-decía Nagisa triste.

-¿Y a dónde fueron tus amigas?-preguntaba Dave.

-A unas audiciones... No, no es nada, olvide lo que dije-decía Nagisa apenada, sin voltearse.

-Vaya, entonces van a esas audiciones, por casualiad, yo iba en camino a esas audiciones, ya que la Mánager de AKB0048 me llano junto con mi grupo-decía Dave, llamando la atención de Nagisa, volteándose y de esa forma darse cuenta que con la persona que hablaba era Dave.

-D-D-D-D-Dave-sama, ¿Era usted con quién platicaba?-preguntaba Nagisa toda nerviosa.

-Vaya, de verdad estabas distraída, sí, era yo con quien hablabas, yo podría llevarte a esa audición, mi nave espacial no tardará en salir, ¿Quieres que te lleve?-preguntaba Dave.

-Claro, será un placer-deía Nagisa algo nerviosa, al estar cerca de su Ídolo número uno.

-No te preocupes, no te haré nada, no será capaz de hacerle nada a alguien indefensa, no soy ese tipo de persona, además mis amigos y mis amigas están conmigo, mis amigas son de tu misma edad, estoy seguro que les vas asimpatizar mucho-decía Dave.

-¿De verdad? Eso espero-decía Nagisa, ansiosa de poder llegar al lugar de la audición, mientras llegaba junto con Dave a su nave espacial, en la que estaban los amigos y amigas de Dave, en la que su mayoría eran chicas de la edad de Nagisa.


	2. Capítulo 02: La Llegada a la audición

Aviso: Este capítulo fue hecho gracias a la coperación mía, de White Rose Schenee y Animix5671, sus personajes son de su propiedad y tengo el permiso de usarlos.

Capítulo 2: La Llegada alas audiciones, una nueva banda se presenta.

Tanto Nagisa Motomiya como Dave y su banda le presentaron a sus amigas, Nagisa Misumi, Honoka Yukishiro, Hikari Kujou, Saki Hyuuga, Mai Misshou, Nozomi Yumehara, Rin Natsuki, Urara Kasugano, Komachi Akimoto, Karen Minazuki, Kurumi Mimino, Love Momozono, Miki Aono, Inori Yamabuki, Setsuna Higashi, Tsubomi Hanasaki, Erika Kurumi, Itsuki Myodoujin, Yuri Tsukikage, Hibiki Hojou, Kanade Minamino, Ellen Kurokawa, Ako Shirabe, Miyuki Hoshizora, Akane Hino, Yayoi Kise, Reika Aoki, Nao Midorikawa, Mana Aida, Rika Hishikawa, Alice Yotsuba, Makoto Kenzaki, Aguri Madoka, Megumi Aino, Hime Shirayuki, Yuuko Oomori, Iona Hikawa, Haruka Haruno, Minami Kaido, Kirara Amanogawa y la princesa Towa.

Las Pretty Cure también tenían una banda llamada: Helping Forever, en las que Mana era la vocalista, Megumi era la guitarrista, Aguri etra la otra guitarrista, Hime era la bajista, Iona era la tecladista y Alice era la baterista.

También Dave presentó a las Muse: Honoka Kousaka, Umi Sonoda, Kotori Minami, Maki Nishikino, Rin Hoshizora, Hayano Koizumi, Nico Yazawa, Eri Ayase y Nozomi Tojou, las cuales tenían también la banda llamada: Apolo Musageta, las cuáles Honoka era la vocalista, Kotori la guitarrista, Hayano era la otra guitarrista, Nico la bajista y Umi la baterista.

También presentó a Aira Harune, Mia Ageha, Naru Ayase, Miki Hoshii y Makoto Kikuchi, ellas tienen una banda llamada Holy Girls, en la que Aira es la vocalista, Naru es la guitarrista, Makoto es la otra guitarrista, Mia es la bajista y Miki es la baterista.

Dave le explicó a Nagisa Motomiya sobre los 12 Universos y que él estaba aquí por una misión de Champa, el dios de la destrucción de su Universo.

-Guau, esta es tu nave, increíble-decía Nagisa Motomiya impresionada por las tantas habitaciones que tenía esa nave.

-Sí, es una de las mejores-decía Dave.

-Entonces viniste a mi Universo por esa misión que te encomendarón, ¿No-decía Nagisa Motomiya.

-Así es, mira, además también me llamaron a mí porque quieren hablar conmigo, ya estamos por llegar a la nave en la que se harán las audiciones-decía Dave, mostrándole a Nagisa Motomiya la nave eque estaba enfrente de la suya, que ya había despegado desde hace tiempo.

Dentro de la nave giigantesca.

Una vez que la nave de Dave aterrizara exitosamente, luego de que los que manejaban la nave les dieran permiso de estacionarla, vieron a mucha gente que se paseaba de aquí por allá dentro de la nave.

-Bueno, sólo nos queda buscar a tus amigas, chicas, ustedes deberían quedarse a dormir en la nace, no creo que tengan las suficientes habitaciones para todas ustedes-decía Dave a sus guardianas.

-Entendemos-decían sus guerdianas con auras depresivas.

-Vamos, no es para tanto, vendré de vez en cuando a verlas-decía Dave.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, en la misma nave.

-Veamos, ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntaba cierta chica pelirrosa.

-Rayos, Nagisa tuvo que perderse el vuelo, ¿Cómo le hará para llegar a su destino?-se preguntaba Yuuka, preocupada por su amiga.

De repente, alguien la golpea por atrás accidentalmente, era una chica cubierta con una ropa extarña.

-¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí y pide disculpas!-decía Yuuka gritando, porque la golpearon por detrás.

-Está bien, Yuuka. Vamos-decía su amiga pelirrosada, Orine Aida.

-Orine, ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Yuuka.

-Sí, estoy bien-decía Orine.

-Es bueno escucharlo, ahora abuscar a Nagisa, que es seguro que pudo llegar, no estouy segura, pero mi intuición femenina me dice que a ella la ayudaron y pudo llegar a las audiciones, tenemos qué buscarla-decíoa Yuuka.

-Claro, te ayudaré en lo que pueda-decía Orine.

Cusiosamente un Kirara volaba por esos alrededores, adentro de la nave.

-¿Fuiste a dar un paseo de nuevo, Kirara?-preguntaba cierta chica abrigada a la pequeña criatura.

-¿Encontraste algo interesante?-preguntaba la chica, el Kirara negaba con la cabeza.

-Ya veo. Entonces, vamos-decía al chica.

Mientras en otro lugar de la nave, en un cuarto.

-No... No... No puedo hacerlo... ¿Por qué no pueden juzgar la segunda ronda de manera digital, también? Una simple pared se interpone entre yo y el vacío... ¡El vacío de la muerte!-decía la chica muy asustadiza, de el cabello color violeta.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Un asteroide? ¡Nadie me habló de esto! ¡Eso es todo! ¡La vida de Makoto Yakomizo se termina hoy! ¡Si alguna roca se estrella contra esto, estaremos perdidos! ¡Lo único que lamento es que no graben las audiciones! ¡Papá, mamá, perdón por huir!-dfecía la misma chica con mucho más miedo que antes, nótese la negatividad que la chica oseía en cuanto a pensamiento se refiere.

Afuera de la habitación de la chica, había una chica peliverde de lentes que escuchó todo el desvarajuste, pero no le tomó mucha importancia que digamos.

La chica peliverde de lentes se fue a una máquina de bebida, y al sacar una empezó a beberla.

-¿Ella vino aquí?-preguntaba uno de los encargados de la nave.

-Una pequeña mocosa polizona y está robando nuestra comida... ¡Una vez que la encontremos, la pondremos en la escotila!-decía su compañero.

La chica peliverde se les quedó viendo espectantye a los hombres, mientras seguía bebiendo su bebida.

En eso la maquina de sodas ampieza a temblar.

¿Se han ido?-preguntaba una voz detras de la máquina de sodas.

Detrás de la máquina de sodas sale una niña de unos 10 años de edad, pelirubia, ojos color miel, curiosamente la niña vestía un traje que simulaba a un conejo.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres parte de la tripulación?-preguntaba la niña a la peliverde.

-No...-decía la peliverde negando con la cabeza.

-Dios mío, no me asustes de ese modo. ¡No le digas a nadie de la tripulación que Sonata está aquí!-decía la rubia, saliendo forzosamente de la máquina de sodas en la que se había escondido.

-¿Sonata?-decía la chica peliverde.

-Sí. ¡Esa soy yo, Sonata! Ya que he llegado a esto. Te voy a dar mi autógrafo. ¡Sonata se unirá a AKB próximamente, así que esto valdrá mucho en el futuro!-decía Sonata, escribiendo su aotógrafo en la lata de soda a la peliverde.

-Um... ¿También puedes escribir mi nombre? Pon "para Suzuko-san"-decía al peliverde.

-¿Suzuko? Suzuko... "Suzu" También se puede leer como "Rin"... ¡Tu apodo oficial es "Linda"!-decía Sonata apodando a Suzuko.

-"Linda"...-decía Suzuko.

-¡Sí!-decía Sonata.

-¿Aquí estás!-decía uno de los encargados de la nave, el cuál encontró a Sonata.

-¡Oh, qué disparate!-decía Sonata, mientras salía corriendo a esconderse nuevamente.

-¡Alto! ¡No podrás escapar!-decía otro de los encargados de la nave.

Suzuko sólo se quedó viendo la lata de soda que la niña Sonata el había autografiado.

Con Dave, Muse y Holy girls

Dave estaba con sus amigas platicando, hasta que se dio cuanta de una pesencia oscura en la nave.

Es cuando se da cuenta de un escandalo, y nota a una multitud alrededor de unas personas, unas personas trataban de sacar a su amiga de entre la multitud, y sale corriendo, y se cruza por donde está Dave.

-¿Seres de luz? Mierda, lo que me faltaba-decía la chica susurrando molestamente, mientras seguía corriendo del lugar.

-¿Un ser de la oscuridad? Esto es muy extraño y no puede ser nada bueno, tengo que ir a interrogar a esa chica inmediatamente-dice Dave en dirección a la chica, con tal de perseguirla.

-Mieda, me está persiguiendo, ¿Y ahora qué hago?-se preguntaba la chica, tratando de perder de vista a su perseguidor.

-Dave se fue a perseguir a esa chica debió haber sentido algo raro, mejor voy para estar segura-decía Honoka Kousaka, acompañada de sus demás amigas y compañeras.

Pero sin que se diera cuenta, la chica se quedó en un calejón sin salida, en donde Dave pudo acorralarla con cuma facilidad, no tartaron en llegar sus amigas al lugar.

-Muy bien, dime qué haces en este lugar, un ser de la oscuridad por lo regular no le gusta estar con las multitudes-decía Dave.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-le dice groseramente la chica, pelo color verde y mechón entre rojo y rosado, con ojos rojos.

-Oye, no seas grosera con Dave-sama, él sólo no quiere que ninguna persona se lastime-decía Honoka Kousaka.

Entonces de repente suena el celular de Dave.

Demonios, ¿Quién será?-decía Dave, mientras contestaba a su celular.

-Sí, diga-decía Dave, habando por el celular.

-Dave, mi amor, por qué no vienes a la cita que me prometiste-decía una chica peliplateada, ojos azules.

-Hay por favor, Angel, en estos momentos no, estoy entrevistando a una sospechosa-decía Dave, algo apenado por la llamada que estaba recibiendo, mientras la chica tenía cara de wtf en su rostro, y no le agradaba para nada la conversación.

-Bueno, ya termino la llamada, ya hablaremos después-decía Dave, colgándole a Angel.

-Y ahora, ¿No piensas decirme nada?-preguntaba Dave seriamenta a la chica.

-Déjame en paz, ¿Qué quieres de mí?-preguntaba alterada la chica.

-Sólo quería saber cuál era la razón por la que estabas aquí, pero ahora que lo pienso, no te vez bien, ¿Te pasó algo?-preguntaba Dave algo preocupado por el aspecto de la chica, además, había dejado de verla como una amenaza.

-Como si te importara lo que me pasara a mí, todos son unos mentirosos-decía la chica sin prestarle atención.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntaba Dave curioso.

-Ya nadie es honesto en el mundo-decía la chica sin voltear.

-Eso es verdad, pero eso no significa que no haya personas con honestidad en el corazón-decía Dave.

-Si aun hay personas así... ¿Por qué solo me he encontrado con tan pocas?, ¡no sabes con el miedo que tengo que vivir por poder perder algún día a mi banda¡-decía la chica realmente asustada.

-Mmm, entiendo, lo sé, yo también me he encontrado con personas que han intentado destruir a mi banda, pero mi voluntad inquiebrantable me ha mantenido de pie, si de verdad quieres a tu banda, protégela con tu vida, igualmente como yo haría con mi banda, son únicos, como mi segunda familia-decía Dave nostálgico.

-Ellos son mi familia, se nota que eres optimista... gracias por... comprender-decía la chica más aliviada.

-Perdón por ser un poco grosero, es que no estoy muy acotumbrado a los seres de oscuridad, claro excepto a Raynare... pero, ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre? Por favor-decía Dave, un poco más amable.

-Angel... Angel Tsukiwabara-decía la mencionada, un poco nerviosa por estar ante tanto desconocido.

En eso llega al parecer una loli, peliblanca con un distinguido fleco que le predominaba en la frente y ojos color azul y curiosamente vestía estilo loli gótica.

Entonces Dave nota a varias personas arriba junto a una loli en la planta alta, quienes eran un joven de pelo morado oscuro, ojos color verdes, otro joven cabello color anaranjado, levemente largo, ojos color grisáceos, y curiosamente el tipo tenía una pinta de vago, había aparte una chica pelinegra con una coleta al lado, ojos heterocromáticos, un ojo color amarillo y el otro color VantaBlack, o sea negro muy oscuro.

En eso, la loli sale corriendo y se pone frente a Dave.

-¡Qué hacen incomodando a Angel con esas preguntas!-decía la loli a Dave.

-Yo ya me disculpe, no se que tienes en mi contra-decía Dave algo contrariado.

-¿¡Y eso qué?¡ ¡Incomodaste a Angel y eso no te lo perdonaré¡-decía la loli peliblanca cabreaba con el joven.

-Oye, traquila niña, ¿No eres muy gruñona para tu edad?-preguntaba Dave divertido.

-¡Cállate idiota!-decía la loli aíun más enojada.

-Oye viejo, ¿Todas esas chicas son tuyas?-le preguntaba el pelimorado joven ojiverde.

-Tal parece ser, por asares del destino, verás, soy uno en un millón que tiene un problema de estos, o tal ves el único, vaya, eso me suena a una película, ¿Dónde lo habré oído antes?-se preguntaba Dave pensativo.

-Más te vale que tengas cuidado, que ya le eche el ojo a varias y tengo pensado en quitártelas-dice en un tono divertido el pelimorado.

-Ya quiero que lo intentes, ellas no son tan débiles como parecen ser-decía Dave confiado de la capacidad de protegerse de sus guardianas.

-Oh, ya veremos... ¿Y tú eres?-preguntaba el pelimorado.

-Dave... Dave McDougal, vocalista de DragonHeart-decía él mismo.

-Vaya vaya, otra banda, nosotros somos Thorns Of Life, déjame presentarnos, yo soy Sora Wataru, la loli peliblanca es Mitsuki Miyu, el que tiene pinta de vago es Hachiro Tomoya y la pelinegra es Kurai Mikkusu-decía el pelimorado interesado en la supuesta banda.

-Vaya, ¿Otra banda? sin duda Kotorí-neechan estará emocionada de batirse en duelo con una nueva banda, sobre todo si es de otro Universo-decía Dave emocionadísimo por tal notición.

-Ya veremos quien ganara en otra ocasión, banda nos vamos-decía Sora, mientras la banda se empezaba retirando poco a poco.

Con Angel y Mitsuki.

-¿Angel no te hicieron nada verdad? preguntaba Mitsuki preocupada.

-No te preocupes Mi, estoy bien-decía Angel, para que no se preocupara.

-Sora ¿En serio le piensas robar parte del harem a ese tipo?-preguntaba Hachiro curioso a su compañero.

-¿Cuánto a qué no se lleva ni la mitad?-preguntaba Kurai inexpresivamente a Sora.

-Te apuesto a que lo logro en una semana-decía Sora seguro de sí mismso.

-Kurai, vi que te llamo la atención alguien-decía Hachiro.

-El loliconero con un harem imposible o la Rubia loli?

Que si veo un harem así, yo digo que seguro les paga-decía Kurai algo burlesca, sin perder su frialdad.

-La rubia loli, te gusta, ¿Verdad?-decía Mtsuki.

-¿Cuál? Que según sé, yo vi 2 lolis rubias-pregunta Hachiro curioso.

-La de coletas-decía Kurai.

-Entonces pelea por ella Kurai-dice Angel.

-Pero si Sora no podría interesarle ni a una Forever Alone

Que diga eso, digo no mas-decía Kurai bus¿rlescamante de nuevo.

-Qué mala, ¿Será que te gustó?-preguntaba Sora de forma seductora, acercándose a Kurai.

-Que asco, ¡aléjate¡ Además soy lesbiana-decía Kurai, dándole un zape que casi le saca los ojos por el golpe.

-Que mala, solo por eso ese chico aumentará más su harem-decía Sora sin pensarlo.

-Sora... Como dije, soy del otro bando, no me gustan los hombres, pendejo de cuarta, loliconero abusivo loco idiota-refutaba Kurai.

-Jaja, Me lo imaginaba-decía Angel divertida.

-Angel, ¿Qué opinas de Dave McDougal?-preguntaba Sora interesado en la banda contraria.

-Es un buen tipo-decía Angel pensativa.

-¿Y tú que opinas de Dave, Mitsuki?-preguntaba Sora.

-Lo quiero muerto, eso es seguro-decía Mitsuki con un aura oscura muy fuerte.

-Al parecer te interesó, nadie te había hecho enojar así en toda tu vida-decía Sora divertido.

-Pues claro, incomodó a Angel... Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loco?-preguntaba Mtsuki con la cara roja, pero de ira.

-Bueno pero no te enojes, ¿Y tu Kurai, qué piensas de Dave?-preguntaba Sora.

-Mmm, no lo sé, no lo conozco lo suficiente-decía Kurai.

-Aunque de verdad que tiene una suerte el maldito cabrón, tener a tantas chicas, si que me da envidia-decía Sora.

-Te comprendo, tiene suerte, ya que tiene a esa loli rubie-decía Kurai.

-Angel, ¿Te llamó la atención alguien?-preguntaba Hachiro.

-¿Alguien?-preguntaba Angel.

-Sí, o sea, alguien muy especial, alguien como Dave, aunque no creo que lo veas de esa forma, aunque tengan mucho en común-decía Sora.

-Bueno, sí hay alguien-decía Angel sonrojada.

-¿Quién? ¿No me Digas Que de verdad tenía razón y en verdad te gusta, Dave? Maldito suertudo, Ahora también se roba el corazón de Nuestra vocalista-Decia Sora Con Un aura oscura deprimida.

-No, no es él-decía Angel negando con la cabeza, por saltar a conclusiones muy rápido.

-Ya veo, es un alivio, ¿Entonces quién es?-preguntaba Sora curioso.

-Adivinen-decía Angel.

-¿Es del harem de Dave?´-preguntaba Kurai.

-Sí-decía Angel riéndose.

-¿Es de pelo corto o pelo largo?-preguntaba Mitsuki.

-Corto-decía Angel.

-Mmm, ¿Su nombre empieza con "N" y termina con "a"?-preguntaba Hachiro.

-... ¿Y tú como sabes eso?-preguntaba Angel asombrada.

-Tengo mis contactos-decía Hachiro con una mirada tipo Detective Conan.

-Igual no les pienso decir, los dejare con la duda-decía Angel.

-A mi se me hace que te entreno un detective-decía Sora.

-Aún así, por como reaccionaste, ya sé quién te gusta-decía Hachiro seguro.

-Callate-decía Angel golpeándolo al estilo one punch man.

-Órale, ese fue un buen derechazo, hazlo de nuevo-decía Hachiro.

-¿ehhh?... cierto eres masoquista-decía Angel, que se le había olvidado ese detalle importante.

-No lo niego-decía Hachiro con su inigualable sonrisa.

Con Dave, Muse y Holy Girls.

-Vaya, ¿Me pregunto si esa banda se formó debido a nuestra intervención en este Universo? Sepa la bola, lo bueno es que ya cnozco más a la banda rival-decía Dave.

-Dave-sama, ¿Esa chica peliverde con mechón rosado o rojo? ¿Es un angel caído, no?-preguntaba Honoka Kousaka.

-Así es, es igual a Raynare, tiene la misma aura, aunque no sé que pecado haya cometido para caer en ese estado, pero es una buena chica-decía Dave.

-Ya veo, yo tampoco creo que sea mala chica, sólo digo que debio haber tenido una vida muy dura-decía Kotori Minami.

En eso llegan Kyo, Iori, Nagisa Aoi, Tamao Suzimi, Hideko y Fimika, las últimas 2 baterista y tecladista de apoyo, ya que ellas les habían ayudado a Dave, Kyo y Iori cuando Nagisa y Tamao estudiaban en Astrea Hills.

-Vaya Dave, te vez muy animado, ¿Sucedió algo mientras no estábamos?-preguntaba Kyo curioso.

-No lo van a creer, al parecer una nueva banda se ha formado en este Universo, se llama Thorns Of Life, sus integrantes son peculiares y pueden darnos un buen reto-decía Dave.

-¿De verdad lo crees? Entonces tendré el gusto de derrotar a esta banda con mis hablidades-decía Iori.

-Nosotras tampoco nos vamos a dar por vencidas, ¿Verdad Tamao?-decía Nagisa Aoi.

-Pur supuesto, Nagisa-decía Tamao.

-Si llegan a necesitar de nustro apoyo, cuenten con nosotras-decía Hideko.

-Yo también tend´r el gusto de ayudarlos en lo que pueda-decía Fumika.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si vamos a practicar un poco?-decía Dave, su banda asintió.

Mientras tanto, con Yuuka y Orine.

-Es hermoso-decía Orine, viendo el espacio, por una ventanilla en la nave en su cuarto.

-Oye, ¿No es linda la estrella roja?-preguntaba Yuuka.

-Nuestro Planeta se está desvaneciendo, mientras avanzamos-decía Orine un poco triste.

-Oye, deja esa tristeza-decía Yuka.

-Pero...-decía Orine.

-No te olvides de nuestra promesa. Las tres nos vamos a unir a AKB0048-decía Yuuka.

-No sólo somos 3-decía Orine.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Chieri!-decía Yuuka.

-Sí. La chica que nos habló de AKB0048-decía Orine.

-Ese verano, ella vino a visitar nuestro Planeta Lancastar. Ella se veía muy educada, y siempre usaba ropa bastante cara, pero ella todavía así jugaba con nosotras en el agua. Vimos el concierto juntas, ¿No es así?-decía Yuuka.

-Me trae muchos recuerdos-decía Orine.

-¿Crees que aún se quiera unir a AKB0048?-preguntaba Yuuka.

-De eso estoy segura. ¡No creo que haya olvidado nuestro sueño! ¡Nosotras incluso podríamos verla en las audiciones!-decía Orine.

-Oh, ¿Ustedes están tratando de unirse a AKB0048 también?-decía Sonata, quien había salido de una salida secreta que estaba en el techo del cuarto de ambas chicas.

-¿Quién diabos eres?-preguntaba Yuuka impaciente.

-¡Sonata, por supuesto!-decía la misma.

-No le digas a nadie que Sonata está aquí-decía al misma, mientras Yuuka la sacaba de su cuarto.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntaba Orine.

-¡Sonata también se unirá a AKB0048!-decía la misma.

-¿Huh?-decía Yuuka.

-¿E-Estás audicionando para AKB0048 también?-preguntaba Makoto que había escuchado lo que había dicho Sonata.

-Sí, yo también-decía Linda.

-¿Qué?-decían todas, menos Sonata.

-¡Es Linda!-decía Sonata.

-¿Otra?-decían todas las demás.

-Vaya, vaya, mira Nagisa-san, por fin encontramos a tus amigas-decía Dave, que después de acabar la práctica con sus compañeros, decidieron acompañar a Dave, para buscar a las amigas de Nagisa.

-Sí, son Yuuka y Orine-decía Nagisa feliz de haber encontrado a sus amigas e inmediatamente a abrazarlas.

-¿Nagisa? ¿Pero cómo?-se preguntaban ambas.

-¿Adivinen qué? Me encontré con el padre adoptivo de Orine, Dave McDougal de DragonHeart, él me ayudó a llegar al lugar de las audiciones-decía Nagisa.

-De verdad, gracias. Le agradecemos que haya traído a Nagisa sana y salva con nosotras-decía Yuuka, para después reaccioar sorpresivamente-¿D-D-D-Dijiste DragonHeart? ¿Padre apoptivo de Orine?-preguntaba Yuuka impresionada.

-Hola, es bueno encontrarte aquí, papá-decía Orine.

-De nada hija, ya sabes que tengo mucho trabajo como vocalista de DragonHeart y tengo que organizar a mi banda para que estemos sincronizados-decía Dave.

-Órale, no pensé que nos encontraríamos nuevamente-decía Angel, la vocalista de Thors Of Life, junto con sus compañeros de banda.

-Guau, DragonHeart y Thors Of Life en el mismo lugar reunidos, este es mi sueño hecho realidad-decía Sonata maravillada.

-Nada mal, hay nuevas chicas a las cuáles écharse un taco de ojo-decía Sora, incomodando a varias de las chicas.

-Sora, deja de hacer eso-decía Angel dándole un codazo a Sora, que casi le revienta un pulmón por tal potencia.

-Te lo mereces por pervertido-decía Mitsuki.

-Ya oíste a Mitsuki, Mr. pervertido mujeriego-decía Kurai a Sora.

Minutos después.

Todas las aspirantes a Idol de AKB0048, junto con DragonHeart y Thorns Of Life estaban sentados en una mesa, hablando tranquilamente.

-¿Y qué cuentan?-preguntaba Angel.

-¡Hablar de eso si que es una coincidencia! Así que también estás audicionando-decía Nagisa a Makoto y todas las aspirantes a Idol.

-T-Todas somos... rivales... ¡No estoy hacho para eso! ¡Debo ser la chica menos talentosa aquí! Voy a fallar, lo sé...-decía Makoto con su característico miedo y negatividad, mientras que linda le tomaba una foto con su celular a Makoto.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntaba Makoto.

-Es para conmemorar el primer fracaso de las audiciones-decía Linda, mientras Makoto se ponía a llorar, porque ya lo suponía desde un principio.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Eres bonita y única, así que pasarás!-decía Nagisa Motomiya, miantras una mano robaba su pollo por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Mi pollo! Lo estaba guardando para el final...-decía Nagisa Motomiya.

-¿Por qué te escondes?-preguntaba Orine a Sonata, la cuál estaba escondida debajo de la mesa.

-Porque no me dieron una entrada-decía Sonata.

-¿Un polizón?-preguntaban Yuuka y Makoto el msimo tiempo.

-Pero pensé que les dieron a todos los que pasaron les dieron entradas-decía Orine.

-Excepto que no lo hice-decía Sonata.

-¿Qué?-decían todas.

-¡Pero dijidte que te ibas a unir a AKB0048! ¿Estás diciendo que no pasaste la primera ronda?-decía Yuuka.

-¡Todavía voy a participar!-decía Sonata.

-¡No te pares, ellos te encontrarán!-decía Orine.

-¡Sonata nunca se dará por vencida! ¡Si me ven en persona, una sola vez, elllos podrán entenderme!-decía Sonata. mientras empezaba a llorar poco a poco

-No tengas miedo. Hay una alta posibilidad que pase Sonata-san! Dicen que las niñas de menos de 1.54 m. tiene una mejor oportunidad y cabellos le llega a sua hombros, igual que a Paruru de la tercera generación, ella fue muy popular-decía Linda.

-Esa es mi decisión-decía Yuuka.

-Es cosa de sentido común. Después de todo, soy una verdadera fan de AKB0048-decía LInda.

-¡También quiero eso! ¡Quiero pasar! ¡Pero... no tengo confianza!-decía Makoto con su característica negatividad.

-Vamos, lo importante para una persona es la confianza en sí mismo, sólo tranquilízate y verás que podrás-decía Dave.

-Tengo sueño-decía Angel bostezando un poco.

Minutos más tarde.

\- ¿Por qué tanto bostezó? ¿Estás aburrida?-preguntaba Dave, tal vez interesado porque creía que la chica se desvelaba mucho y eso le preocupaba.

Angel: Por si te lo preguntas, me desvelo mucho, pero ya es normal-decía Angel bostezando nuevamente.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntaba Dave.

-No querrás saberlo, créeme-decía Sora seriamente.

-¿Pues qué tiene de malo? ¿Qué podría ser peor que transformarse en Oozaru y no saber nada de lo que haces?-preguntaba Dave curioso.

-Ay Angel-decía Mitsuki.

-Es algo parecido, es...-decía Angel, pero en ese instante se queda dormida.

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunta Dave.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por Angel Dave McDougal?-preguntaba Mitsuki curiosa.

-Es normal preocuparse, a mí todas las personas que conozco, si llego a conocerlas y no son malas personas, haré lo que sea con tal de que sean felices, incluyendo a Angel, ya que puedo notar que no ha tenido una infancia muy buena que digamos. Además de ser un Ángel Caído-decía Dave intuyendo.

-Eres intuitivo como Angel-decía Hachiro pensativo.

-...Eso sonó medio cursi...-decía Angel medio dormida, para volver a dormirse nuevamente.

-Siempre me lo dicen, que tengo una mente detectivesca para este tipo de situaciones-decía Dave.

-¿Y cómo es que conseguiste tanto harem? Enséñame, que yo tambien quiero harem-preguntaba Sora algo curioso por la respuesta que le daría Dave.

-Bueno, no hice gran cosa, simplemente a todas las salvé de situaciónes muy inusuales, las cuáles poco a poco fueron teniendo sentimientos hacia mí-decía Dave lo más lógico que pudiera.

-Aunque no estoy muy orgulloso de ello que digamos-decía Dave.

-Sobre todo por Momo, quien inició este puto proyecto del harem, el cuál no me convenció mucho, pero al final terminé accediendo-decía Dave.

-Necesito crear situaciones inusuales, Hachiro tendrás que ayudarme-decía Sora, buscando ayuda de su compañero.

-Pobre idiota, jajaja-decía Mitsuki burlándose de Sora.

-Quiero ser el conejillo de indias-decía Hachiro.

-Oigan, ¿De dónde su amigo consiguió esa manía de torturarse a sí mismo?-preguntaba Kyo, guitarrista de DragonHeart.

-De pequeño me caía mucho, hasta que un día me caí de un edificio alto, sobreviví y me gusto-decía Hachiro.

-Oye, ¿Y no crees que eso afectará tu capacidad mental?-preguntaba Iori, el bajista de DragonHeart.

-Nope ,sigo cuerdo-decía Hachiro.

-¿Y cómo es eso posible? ¿Acaso eres un Saiayín, que son capaces de tener gran resistencia?-preguntaba Tamao, tecladista de DragonHeart.

-Te soy sincero, no lo sé-decía simplemente Hachiro.

-Por si acaso, ¿Cuando eras niño tenías una cola de mono como la que tiene Dave-sama?-preguntaba Nagisa Aoi, que siendo la teclista oficial, a veces también tocaba la batería, y es cuando Dave deja ver cu cola de Saiyajín, mientras todos la veían curiosos.

-No, perdón por destruir sus ilusiones-decía Hachiro con una sonrisa.

-Ah, ¿Eres un Saiyajín? ¿Acaso eres del Planeta Sadara?-preguntaba Nagisa Motomiya.

-Nope-decía Hachiro.

-Pedón, no era para ti la pregunta-decía Nagisa Motomiya.

-Bueno, soy un Saiyajín, pero de otro Universo-decía Dave.

-Eso es raro, ¿Qué no se supone los Saiyajín perdieron su cloa debido a la evolución que sufrieron?-preguntaba Nagisa Motomiya.

-Eso es porque en mi Universo no ocurrió dicha evolución-decía Dave.

-¿Eh? ¿De que universo?-preguntaba Hachiro.

-Este es el Universo 6, mientras yo provengo del Universo 1-decía Dave.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntaba Angel, que recientemente se había despertado.

-Ah, bueno, Hachiro me estaba preguntando de qué Universo provengo-decía Dave.

-Dave-san, eso de los Universos ya me lo había mencionado antes, entonces, ¿Cómo es su Universo?-preguntaba Nagisa Motomiya.

-Si, queremos saber-decía Angel, que al parecer ya le tenía un poco más de confianza a Dave.

-Pues, las diferencias que hay, es que en mi Universo la música el legal, además se licencian todo tipo de Álbumes y hay diferentes tipos de géneros musicales, a diferencia de aquí que sólo tenían el J-Pop como única música-decía Dave.

-Ohh, interesante-decía Angel.

-Sí, como digas-decía Mitsuki.

-Mitsuki, cálmate-decía Kurai, ya que sabía que Mitsuki seguía molesta con Dave por lo de la otra vez.

-Pero el me pone de los nervios-decía Mitsuki con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-¿No me digas que te gusta? Jaja-decía Kurai como burlándose de ella.

-Y perdimos a una-decía Sora con lágrimas estilo ánime.

-Ca-Cállense que no es verdad-decía Mitsuki sonrojada de la vergüenza, por lo que sus amigos estaban diciendo.

-¿Y ese sonrojo qué?-decía Hachiro obviamente.

-Que tsundere eres-decía Kurai, tratando de no reírse de Mitsuki sin mucho éxito.

-Dave-sama, ¿No me diga que quería agregar una más al harem? Ya sé, Momo-san me dijo que una loli que se parecía a Evangeline y que sería muy tsundere con Dave-sama, sin duda es esa loli rubia-decía Nagisa Aoi.

-Aaaaaaahg, saben que, ya me voy-decía Mitsuki enojada, yéndose del lugar.

-Disculpe, Kotori-sama, ¿Me enseñaría a tocar la guitarra?-preguntaba Yuuka a su Ídolo número 1.

-Claro, será un gusto enseñarte el camino del Power Metal-decía Kotori McDougal, hermana menor de Dave.

-Tamao-sama, ¿Me enseñarían a tocar la batería'-preguntaba Orine a su ídolo.

-Por supuesto, siempre estoy dispuesta a enseñarle a quién quiera aprender-decía Tamao.

-Gracias Tamao-saam-decía Orine.

-¿Y como es esa tal Momo?-preguntaba Angel curiosa.

-Ella es pelirrosada, tiene a una hermana gemela llamada Nana y a una hermana mayor llamada Lala, supongo su forma de ser es debido a que es en parte Charmian y también Devilukiana-decía Tamao.

-Ahhhh.. Ok-decía Angel-Mejor voy a ver como esta Mitsuki-decía Angel, mientras iba tras Mitsuki.

-¡Tráeme algo de tomar¡-decía Kurai.

-Bueno, esa raza Charmian es muy difícil de describir-decía Kyo.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntaba Orine.

-Pues porque, según sé, un Charmian tiene la capacidad de atraer a el sexo femenino y convertirlo en una bestia sexual que sólo piensa en sexo-decía Iori sin inmutarse.

-Oigan, eso de bestia sexual me dio mucho miedo, eso es peligroso-decía Makoto temblando de miedo.

-Chicas, tengan cuidado en esos días-decía Hachiro impresionado.

-Oye, eso es interesante, debe tener una gran cantidad de adrenalina para tener tanta energía-decía Linda inteersada por tal información.

-Vaya, Sonata está interesada en el vocalista de DragonHeart-decía Sonata interesada.

-¿Sonata? ¿Cómo Sonata Árctica? Vaya tienes un nombre interesante niña-decía Dave.

-¿Qué es eso de Sonata Árctica?-preguntaba Sonata curiosa.

-Es una banda de Power Metal Melódico de mi Universo, es por eso que se me hizo curioso tu nombre-decía Dave.

-Ah, ya veo-decía Sonata.

-Al menos ya me salvo, ¿No les da miedo en esos días?-preguntaba Kurai.

-¿Por?-preguntaba Tamao.

-Aamm.. ¿bestia sexual?-preguntaba Kurai algo incómoda, por lo que acabó de decir.

-Ah, no te preocupes, Dave-sama está perfactamente controlado, además al ser un híbrido Charmian/Saiyajín/Kriptoniano, pues no afecta igual que a uno de sangre pura, lo que nos encanta de Dave-sama es que se pone agradable cuando hay Luna Llena, ¿Verdad, Nagisa?-decía Tamao.

-Sí, Tamao-chan-decía Nagisa Aoi.

-Vaya, vaya-decía Hachiro impresionado por la respuesta de ambas chicas.

-Eso es poque Momo nos lo dijo, después de todo ella fue la primera en descubrir ese lado carnívoro de Dave-sama-decía Nagisa Aoi.

-Creo que ya se como lo descubrió...-decía Kurai intuyendo.

-Chicas, ya dejen de hablar de eso, rayos, que vergüenza, ¿No podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea mi lado carnívoro?-decía Dave completamente rojo y avergonzado, ya que era muy difícil hacerlo entrar en este tipo de situaciones.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-decían riéndose tanto Hachiro como Kurai de Dave y su situación embarazosa.

-Mmm, entonces, Dave-sama, ¿Ha perfeccionado su Hokuto Shinken?-preguntana Nagisa Aoi.

-Pues, está casi perfeccionado, después de todo es un Arte Mrcial peligroso y sólo debo usarlo en caso de emergencia-decía Dave.

-Oh, ¿Y qué es ese Arte Marcial del que tanto hablas?-preguntaba Hachiro curioso.

-Es un Arte Marcial de 2000 años de antigüedad, el cuál consiste en presionar los puntos vitales del ser humano, con esto puedes salvar vidas o matar en su defecto, puedes decidir cuanto tiempo vivirá al víctima. Generalmente la persona muere estallando en miles de pedazos-decía Dave.

-¡Necesito aprenderlo!-decía Hachiro decidido.

-¿WTF? ¡¿Estas loco imbécil?¡-decía Kurai.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres ser mi aprendiz?-preguntaba Dave asombrado.

-Sí-decía Hachiro, feliz de aprender algo que le serviría para torturarse.

En eso, Kurai noquea a Hachiro, simplemente por imbécil.

-Ahorita vuelvo-decía Dave-¿Qué es está oscuridad que siento? Esto es serio, tengo que llegar cuanto antes al lugar en donde viene sta oscuridad-decía Dave mentalmente.

Minutos después.

De repente se siente un temblor en la nave y todo se vuelve oscuro.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntaba Nagisa Motomiya.

Todas las aspirantes a Idols aterradas por la situación en la que se encontraban, se preguntaban que estaba sucediendo en la nave, tanto Dave como Kyo protegieron a las Idols de que se desmayaran, ya que esa oscuridad inducía al desmayo.

-Dave-sama, ¿Fue a dónde sintí esa perturbación, le deseo suerte-decía Tamao mentalmente.

Minutos después, Angel vuelve.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Listo y ahora... Angel ¿Qué te pasó?-preguntaba Kurai curiosa.

-Ahhhhhhh, pues...-decía Angel toda sonrojada.

-Viste a quien creo que viste, ¿Verdad?-decía Kurai.

-Sí-decía Angel nerviosa.

-Te pusiste nerviosa, ¿Verdad?-decía Kurai sonrienso sospechosamente.

Entonces Angel tiene un flashback de lo que sucedió para su actuar.

Flashback, minutos después de que Angel se fuera persiguiendo a Mitsuki.

Angel sale del edificio siguiendo a Mitsuki.

-Mitsuki, no te enojes solo están jugando-decía Angel.

-Mis sentimientos no son un juego-decía Mitsuki sonrojada.

-Lo se, mira te compro algo de comer ok-decía Angel.

Ok-decía Mitsuki.

Angel se fue a comprarle algo a Mitsuki, pero en el camino se encontró a alguien.

-Vaya, ella en serio, no se cansa de co... mer-decía Angel viendo cuanto comía la chica de pelo cotro cartaño.

-Lo siento, es que tenía hambre-decía Nagisa Misumi, la cuál estaba comiento junto con Angel y Mitsuki.

-Bueno, es que la vi tan hambrienta y decidí invitarla, ¿No estás enojada, Angel?-preguntaba Mitsuki.

-N-No no me molesta... -decía Angel-Mierda, no te pongas nerviosa-decía mantalmente Angel, sin mucho éxito.

-Vaya, sabes, eres rara-decía Nagisa, mientras la cola de Nagisa se enrredaba en las piernas de Angel.

-Emh... Gracias. Sí, soy rara-decía Angel toda sonrojada.

-Sabes, pensé que te gustaba Dave-sama, es que tienen los mismos gusto y eso-decía Nagisa algo incómoda.

-No, solo me agrada...-decía Angel, cuando se da cuenta que esta chica parecía estar celosa-¿Estas celosa?-preguntaba Angel algo incómoda.

-Mmm, ¿Dónde dejé la cámara?-se preguntaba Mitsuki mentalmente, mientras buscaba dicha cámara en sus pertenencias.

-Sí, un poco-decía Nagisa algo celosa.

-¿O dios? Lo siento-decía Angel algo nerviosa, disculpánsose.

-Según recuerdo, la única que tiene en común es su hermana Kotori, y ella es una excelente guitarrista innata-decía Nagisa.

-Pues yo también soy guitarrista y vocalista-decía Angel.

-¿De verdad?-preguntaba Nagisa emocionada.

-Sí... ¿quieres que te muestre?-preguntaba Angel.

-Claro-decía Nagisa curiosa.

-Oye tú, el de la guitarra-decía Angel a una persona que curiosamente tenía una guitarra.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?-decía la persona.

-Necesito tu guitarra-decía Angel.

-Ehm... ok-decía la persona.

-Ok, concéntrate-decía Angel mentalmente, ya que enfrente de ella estaba Nagisa y le era difícil concentrarse estando ella enfrente suyo.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco nerviosa-decía Nagisa a Angel.

-Estoy bien-decía Angel un poco insegura de lo que hacía.

-¿Me prestas la guitarra?-preguntaba Nagisa.

-Tal vez no lo parezca, pero yo también sé tocar algo la guitarra, gracias a Kotori-san y Minami-san-decía Nagisa.

-¿En serio?-peguntaba Angel interesada y sin darse cuanta que su nerviosismo se había ido por completo.

-Sí-decía Nagisa sonriente.

-Claro, muéstrame, ten, tengo curiosidad por lo que vas a tocar-decía Angel, algo nerviosa al pasarle la guitarra a Nagisa.

Entonces Nagisa preparándose mentalmente toca la canción Scrach del Grupo Apolo Musageta (Aldious).

-Tocas bien-decía Angel a Nagisa.

-También aprendí de Dave-sama, ya que pasaba más tiempo con él-decía Nagisa.

-Ohh, ya veo...-decía Angel-No... No te pongas... celosa-decía Angel con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Después de todo es la persona de la cuál me he enamorado-decía Nagisa sonrojada a más no poder.

-¿Por qué este tipo de cosas me pasan?-preguntaba Angel con mucho enojo

-Angel, cálmate-decía Mitsuki nerviosa, tratando de calmarla.

-Oye, ¿Pasa algo? ¿Dije algo que no debía?-preguntaba Nagisa preocupada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Vivo con el miedo de perderlos y ahora esto?-se preguntaba Angel alterada.

-Sabes, Dave-sama me salvó cuando estuvieron a punto de matarme junto a mi compañera-decía Nagisa con una expresión triste en el rostro.

De lo que no se había dado cuenta Nagisa era como se comportaba Angel.

-Escóndete-decía Mitsuki a Nagisa.

-Si no fuera por él, es seguro que Honoka y yo estaríamos muertas-decía Nagisa con la misma expresión en el rostro, pero Mitsuki viendo que no hacía caso, la jaló a un arbusto.

-Además, creo que Dave-sama sabe lo que siento por él, incluso todas las demás, sobre todo Urara-chan-decía Nagisa.

-Ya que ella es la más apegada a Dave-sama-decía Nagisa.

-Angel... tenemos que detenerla, toma este cuchillo y apuñala la en la espalda-le decía Mitsuki seriamente.

En ese instante todas las personas de la nave se desmayan, menos algunas que tenían inmunida a este tipo de cosas.

En ese instante, Mitsuki saca un cuchillo y se lo entrega a Nagisa.

De repente Nagisa siente como el ambiente cambia.

-¿Q-Q-Qué está pasando aquí?-se preguntaba Nagisa.

-Angel se pone así, cuando se enoja y se pone triste, pero al doble-decía Mitsuki triste.

-Vaya, algo similar me pasa cuando me enojo-decía Nagisa.

En ese instante a Angel le salen alas color negro, saca un cuchillo y se apunta al cuello.

-Yo la detengo y tu la apuñalas-dice Mitsyuki, dándole el cuchillo a Nagisa.

-¿Qué es eso? Se ve muy similar cuando me transformo en Orochi Black-decía Nagisa.

En ese instante Dave llega al lugar donde sintió toda la oscuridad que había sentido en un principio.

-Así que esta era la perturbación que sentí hace rato-decía Dave llegando en donde sintió toda esa oscuridad.

-La tristeza la invade, vamos-decía Mitsuki.

-Oigan, ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese cuchillo?-preguntaba Dave, imaginándose lo que pensaba hacer, pero queriendo confirmándolo por las palabras de Mitsuki.

-¿Qué acaso no vez que va a matarse? Además, planeo detenerla clavándole el cuchillo y por eso se lo di a Nagisa-decía Mitsuki.

-¿No hay una forma menos violenta para detenerla?-preguntaba Dave.

-No-decía Mitsuki.

-¿Por lo menos dejarla inconsciente?-preguntaba Dave.

-Para eso es el cuchillo-decía Mitsuki.

-¿Y cómo va a dejarla inconsciente el cuchillo?-preguntaba Dave.

-Apuñalandola en la espalda-decía Mitsuki.

-¿Y acaso así no se va a desangrar?-preguntaba Dave.

-No.. Mira, solo detengámosla y Nagisa la apuñala, ¿Ok?-decía Mitsuki.

-Mmm, si es así, entonces yo pelearé con Angel-decía Dave, entonces Mitsuki le entrega el cuchillo a Dave.

-Ok... 1, 2 ,3, ya-decía Mitsuki.

Dave corre a donde está Angel, pero para sorpresa de Mitsuki, no usa el cuchillo.

Entonces Dave le da 3 patadas laterales a Angel, no dejando que esta se cubra, haciendo que se elevara en el aire, para después hacerle 6 Genocide Cutter de tres patadas cada uno.

Cuando Angel estaba a punto de caer, Dave hace el ataque: Destrucción omega, versión SDM, el cuál consiste en el ataque tipo agarre, el cuál sujeta a Angel y la estrella a una pared, pero como era el SDM y no el DM que es sólo 1, el SDM hace otro ataque después de estrellarla a la pared, haciéndolo nuevamente, pero en otra pared.

Al final se vio una silueta en forma de calavera color sangre después de finalizar el ataque.

Mitsuki aprovecha para quitarle el cuchillo a Angel.

-Nagisa, ahora-decía Mitsuki.

-¿Ya no se levantó Angel?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿P-P-Pero por qué tengo que apuñalarla?-preguntaba Nagisa toda nerviosa.

-Sólo 10 segundos tenemos... ¿¡Quieres morir o que?-decía Mitsuki horrorizada.

-¿Por?-preguntaba Dave.

-Para que contra ataque-decía Mitsuki.

-¿Hay alguna forma para dejarla completamente fuera de combate, sin tener que apuñalarla?-preguntaba Dave.

-No, no te preocupes, no le hará daño-decía Mitsuki.

-¿Y los ataques tipo luz le afectan?-preguntaba Dave.

-Aquí no funcionan... Nagisa, ya-decía Mitsuki desesperada.

¿Tampoco le afecta el veneno?-preguntaba Dave.

-¡Qué no!-decía Mitsuki ya llegando en un punto crítico.

-Rayos, supongo que no tengo más opción que usar ese ataque-decía Dave.

Dave usa un ataque que deja todo oscuro, y en eso deja salir un ataque de hilos a velocidades sorprendentes, los cuáles dañan a Angel consecutivamente, clavándose cono cuchillos, haciendo que después Angel cayera con varias cortadas en su crerpo.(HSDM de Krizalid de KOF2002 UM).

Nagisa decide ir por detrás de Angel y le da el golpe final, haciéndo el Armaggedon, HSDM de Oroochi Yashiro, el cuál da un Súper puñetazo que la manda a estrellarse contra una pared.

Todo vuelve a la normalidad y Angel se encuentra inconsciente en el suelo.

Por tanto sonrojo de parte de Angel, termina desmayándose por la excitación.

-Vaya, todo volvió a la normalidad, espero que Angel esté bien, como dijiste que no había opción, me vi obligado a usar uno de mis más poderosos ataques-decía Dave a Mitsuki.

-Estará bien... Miren, está despertando-decía Mitsuki, mientras veía que Angel despertaba de su estado anterior.

-Sinceramente si hubiera habido una mejor opción, la hubiera escogido. Vaya, parece estar bien-decía Dave.

-Angel, ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba

-Pero que fue lo que hi... Ay no, otra vez, ¿Verdad?-decía Angel aterrada de que volvió a hacer otra cosa mientras se dejó poseer por su oscuridad.

-Creo comprenderte-decía Dave a Angel.

-¿Tan empático eres?-preguntaba sarcásticamente Angel.

-No es eso, es que tu situación es tan similar a la mía-decía Dave.

-Perdonen por hacer eso... Ya va a anochecer, me voy a la habitación-decía Angel yéndose a su habitació, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos.

-Sus ojos...-decía Mitsuki mentalmente, asustada.

-Claro, cuidate-decía Dave.

-Sus ojos se veían sin vida-decía Mitsuki triste.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntaba Dave.

-Posiblemente la recordo, Nagisa le recordaste a alguien-decía Mitsuki.

-¿A quién?-preguntaba Nagisa.

-A una vieja amiga suya-decía Mitsuki.

-¿Quién era?-preguntaba Nagisa.

-Ella la quería mucho, como si fuera su hermana, eso es todo o que te puedo decir-decía Mitsuki triste.

-¿Y qué pasó con ella?-preguntaba Nagisa.

-... esta muerta-decía Mitsuki, haciendo que ambos entendieran el por qué.

-Me tengo que ir, tendré que dar algunas explicaciones a los demás, adiós-decía Mitsuki, yéndose a su habitación, pensando en como sus amigos tomarán esta noticia.

-Adiós-decían ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora estoy completamente seguro que Angel y yo tenemos más en común de lo que me imaginaba-decía Dave.

-¿Lo dice por Evil Dave?-preguntaba Nagisa.

-Sí eso mismo-decía Dave.

-Tú sabes muy bien que lo único que quiere Evil Dave es un matadero sin sentido, es por eso que no uso esa transformación, a menos que sea un caso de exterma emergencia-decía Dave.

-Mientras sea un oponente fuerte, Evil Dave querrá matarlo para demostrar que es el único que merece vivir, no le gusta matar débiles-decía Dave.

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que apareció Evil Dave?-preguntaba Dave a Nagisa.

-Pues, según recuerdo, en aquella ocasión casi destruyes medio multiverso-decía Nagisa algo asustada de recordar dicha tragedia.

-Si no hubiera sido por Bills-sama y Champa-sama, seguro hubieras destruido los 12 Universos-decía Nagisa.

-Sí, me alegro que Bills-sama y Champa-sama llegaran a tiempo para detenerme, sinceramente sentirme con sed de sangre, me sacó un mal trauma por querer matar a alguien-decía Dave.

Fin del flash back.

Volvemos nuevamente al tiempo presente en donde Angel recordó varias cosas, en las que cuando volvieron a su memoria, fueron tantas que su cerebro no la soportó por sobrecarga de información y se desmayó.

La gente que recobró el sentido nuevamente se le hizo raro que ocurriera un desmayo múltiple, por lo que pensaron que era un virus y decidieron mandar a checar a todos, por otra parte con Dave y Kurai.

-Hay, ayúdenme a llevarla a la habitación-decía Kurai resignada.

-Rayos, yo te ayudo-decía Dave suspirando.

-¿Y por qué me ayudas?-preguntaba Kurai a Dave.

-Sólo mira la situación en la que estás, no puedo dejarte sola y sin ayuda-decía Dave.

-Bueno, es comprensible-decía Kurai.

Entonces Tanto Kurai como Dave, llevan a Angel a su habitación a que descanse.

Dave y Kurai llevaban a Angel que se había desmayado, debido a tanto estrés en la mente de Angel y también sonrojo. La llevaban a su habitación, y es cuando Kurai empieza a preguntarle a Dave.

-Dime Dave, ¿De verdad no te gusta Angel? Es en serio-preguntaba Kurai.

-N-N-No, ¿Cómo crees?-decía Dave, el cuál estaba sonrojado por la pregunta.

-Si hasta se te nota en la cara, mira lo sonrojado que estás-decía Kurai riéndose.

-Bueno, puede que me guste un poco, pero no creo que sea por eso, es que ella de verdad me recuerda a mi primera novia-decía Dave.

-¿Es en serio?-preguntaba Kurai atónita.

-Sí, ella se llamaba Angélica Tsukishiro. Mitad japonesa, mitad mexicana-decía Dave.

-Vaya, vaya-decía Kurai interesada.

-No sólo eso, ella es idéntica en todo, no sólo en el físico, si no también el la personalidad, el color de cabello, en su gusto por tocar la guitarra, su oscuridad, prácticamente se parecen en todo, menos en el nombre-decía Dave.

-¿Y por qué ahora ella no está contigo?-preguntaba Kurai curiosa.

Dave puso una cara triste por la pregunta.

-A ella la asesino mi peor enemigo y no pude hacer nada para salvarla-decía Dave.

-¿Y quién es ese enemigo?-preguntaba Kurai.

-Kaarat, el demonio divino-decía Dave.

-¿Y por qué no la reviviste?-preguntaba Kurai.

-Angélica me hizo prometerle que si llegaba a morir, no la reviviera, que siguiera con mi vida y vengara su muerte de ser necesario-decía Dave.

-Ella es muy terca, como Angel-decía Dave.

-¿Entonces está confirmado que de verdad te gusta Angel?-decía Kurai.

-Ya no puedo negar que me estoy enamorando cada vez más de ella-decía Dave.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?-preguntaba Kurai.

-Es porque estoy seguro que me va a rechazar, además que le guata alguien más, prefiero que quedemos como amigos que perder su amistad-decía Dave.

-Rayos, esto me recuerda cuando fui Apolo en mi vida pasada-decía Dave.

-Algunas simplemente se dieron por vencidas por el hacho de que al ser un dios y ellas mortales, ellas envejecerían, mientras que yo no mori´ria ni envejecería, y aparte, pensaron que me aburriría de ellas simplemente por el paso de la edad-decía Dave triste.

-Sencillemente no es fácil ser un dios-decía Dave triste.

-¿Pero entonces en tu vida como Apolo fuiste infeliz?-preguntaba Kurai.

-Sí, y no quiero recordar los transtornos que sufrí por eso, llegué a cambiarme al bando contario, de verdad me doy vergüenza a mí mismo-decía Dave.

-Rayos, ahora no sé si debiera apoyar a Angel o a ti, es muy confuso-decía Kurai connfundida.

-Yo sólo espero que no me vuelva a pasar eso en esta vida, con una vez ya es más que suficiente-decía Dave.

Con decir que me transformo en mujer con agua fría, ya te debes de imaginar cuanto estoy sufriendo ahora-decía Dave.

-Sí, ya se lo que debes estar pensando: La vida te paga con mierda literalmente hablando, estás en lo cierto-decía simplemente Dave.

-No sé que decir ni pensar de lo que te pasa, oero si hay una esperanza de que se te cumple tu amor, que así sea-decía Kurai.

-Por favor, no me des falsas esperanzas-decía Dave.

-Ni siquiera yo mismo sé lo que hago, no quisiera hacer una tontería y que ella no me lo perdonara-decía Dave.

¿Y por que no te arriesgas?-preguntaba Kurai.

-Tú no sabes lo que dices-decía Dave.

-¿Y por qué?-preguntaba Kurai.

-Nosotros los dioses tenemos una fuente de poder en todo el Universo, mi fuerte de poder primordial es el amor, si se me acaba el amor, moriré literalmente aún siendo inmortal-decía Dave.

-Sí llegara a escuchar esas palabras de Angel, seguramente moriré-decía Dave.

-¿Qué palabras?-preguntaba Kurai.

-No me gustas, mejor sigamos siendo amigos, no quisiera herirte, me gusta otra persona, etc.-decía Dave.

-¿Crees qué no te escuché?-preguntaba Angel, que al parecer ya se había despertado de su "pequeño desmayo.

-O mierda-decía Dave, que seguramente ya empezaba a rezar, y que alguno de los Kaio-samas del Universo 6 le brindaran una buena casa en el paraíso.

-Si no quieres que diga esas palabras, entonces no las diré-decía Angel.

-Gracias-decía Dave.

-Creo que ya tiene sentido por que tienes tanto harem-decía Angel.

-¿Y por qué lo crees?-preguntaba Dave.

-Necesitas amor, ¿No?-decía Angel.

-Sí-decía Dave.

Angel en ese momento se queda pensativa.

-¿Por que me vez así?-preguntaba Dave.

-Lo siento-decía Angel disculpándose.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-preguntaba Dave.

-Te estoy haciendo sufrir, ¿Verdad?-decía Angel triste.

-No lo creo, es una carga que tengo que llevar una eternidad-decía Dave triste.

-Tu cara dice otra cosa-decía Angel.

-Perdón, mi cuerpo dice otra cosa, pero mi corazón me dice otra cosa-decía Dave.

-¿Qué es lo que te dice tu corazón?-preguntaba Angel.

-Quiero quererte, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo, porque sé que me vas a rechazar-decía Dave.

-Quiero decirte lo mucho que te quiero, pero tengo miedo de qué no puedas corresponder a mis sentimientos-decía Dave, empezando a visualizarse en sus mejillas lágrimas.

-No llores, que voy a empezar a llorar-decía Angel, que en ese instante empezaba a llorar.

-Probablemente si Angélica siguiera viva, nunca hubiera conocido a todas, sobre todo a ti Angel-decía Dave.

-En verdad, lo siento Dave, no quiero lastimarte pero... Ahhhg maldita sea-decía Angel sin saber que decir en un momento así.

-Sí, lo sé, no es fácil responder a un sentimiento así-decía Dave.

-Kurai, ¿Ya es de noche?-preguntaba Angel, como evitando a Dave.

-Day after day (I) long for an angel of salvation, Oreru hodoni daki shimeteyo, When will you come? Ima mo motome teru, Sokoni aru hazu no chiisa na kibou wo, Namida no aida toori nuke te, Wanna go to the place (where) I dream-decía cantando Dave un fragmento de la canción Angel Of Salvation.

-Ay Dave, en serio, no se que decirte-decía Angel si saber qué decir.

Esa canción no recuerdo como fue que la compuse, sólo recuerdo que en mi mente estaba Angélica en esos momentos-decía Dave.

-Y después tuve una visión-decía Dave.

-Entonces la canción es para ella-decía Angel.

-No estoy seguro lo que quería decirme mi sueño, pero al instante en que te vi, las palabras empezaron a salir como por arte de magia-decía Dave.

-Creo que sin darme cuenta, escribí esta canción para ti-decía Dave.

-En serio, no me merezco esto, Dave-decía Angel empezando a llorar.

-Supongo los dioses también necesitamos ser salvados de vez en cuando-decía Dave.

-Sí, eso creo; Kurai, ¿Ya es de noche?-edcía Angel a Kurai.

-Y yo tampoco merezco el amor de ellas, siendo como soy-decía Dave empezando a llorar también.

-Si alguna vez morimos, espero encontrarte en el otro mundo-decía Angel feliz de haber encontrado a alguien como Dave.

-No tengo idea de cuantas canciones te haya hecho, pero estoy segur que esta no es la única-decía Dave.

-Lo más seguro, es que haya más chicas que se enamoren de mí-decía Dave.

-Pues, todavía es algo temprano-decía Kurai.

-Ya que ese es el plan, ¿No?-decía Angel.

-Sabes Kurai, también hay una versión tuya en mi Universo-decía Dave.

-Me tengo que ir afuera...-decía Angel, yénose a algún lugar.

-No lo decía en se sentido-decía Dave suspirando.

-Necesita estar sola, ya han pasado muchas cosas hoy-decía Kurai.

-Eso lo sé, hasta ya estoy llegando a mi límite-decía Dave.

-Creo la plática me dejó sin energía-decía Dave, cayendo sin energía al suelo.

-Entonces ve a descansar, yo tengo que buscar a los demas, nos vemos-decía Kurai.

-Lo digo literalmente, es que no puedo ni moverme, apenas tengo energía para hablar-decía Dave, mientras caía al suelo.

-Por favor, que mañana las cosas estén mejor-decía Kurai, que estaba a punto de irse.

-Oye, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-preguntaba Dave tirado en el suelo.

-Claro-decía Kurai.

-Me podrías llevar a mi habitación-decía Dave.

-Claro-decía Kurai algo pensativa.

-No hay por donde, es que sólo puedo recargar mi energía por la luz del Sol-decía Dave.

-Está bien-decía Kurai.

-Rayos, si tan sólo no hubiera escuchado Angel, no tendría que estar pasando por esto.-decía Dave.

-Pero, así son las cosas-decía Kurai.

-Debo suponer que la plática me dejó en este estado, después de todo, nosotros los dioses somos susceptibles a los sentimientos-decía Dave.

-Pues eso veo-decía Kurai con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Hay, ni se diga de Mitsuki, ella es tsundere, igual a la de mi Universo-decía Dave.

-Siempre ha sido así-decía Kurai.

-La única diferencia que veo, es que la de mi Universo es más directa y siempre me hizo ver que le gustaba-decía Dave.

-En cambio ella... Mejor no lo digo...-decía Kurai.

-Sí, lo sé-decía Dave.

-Y después vienes tú-decía Dave.

-¿Yo qué?-preguntaba Kurai.

-No me lo niegues, estoy seguro de que te gusta Urara-decía Dave.

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes?-decía Kurai toda sonrojada.

-La de mi universo también lo estuvo, pero al conocerme, se volvió igual que Yukari-chan-decía Dave algo sorprendido.

-¿Y cómo se volvió ella?-preguntaba Kurai.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí, dime-decía Kurai decidida.

-Tu otra yo se volvió bisexual y queriendo un dúo conmigo y Urara-decía Dave algo rojo por lo que acaba de decir.

-P-Pues yo sólo voy por Urara-decía Kurai algo traumada por tal descubrimiento.

-Si supieras...-decía Dave.

-¿No me digas qué...?-preguntaba Kurai rápidamente.

-El sueño de Urara es aparte de ser una de las mejores Idols en el Universo, también tener un hijo conmigo y que sea el mejor cantentey/u vocalista-decía Dave.

-Ahhh, yo pensaba que... ¡Pues, ¿Qué crees? Yo voy por ella y no pienso perder-decía Kurai decicida.

-Curiosamente ya conocimos a nuestros del futuro, son Jadiel y Urami-decía Dave.

hijos.

-¡Pues esto es la guerra por Urara!-decía Kurai, declarando la guerra a Dave.

-Rayos, las cosas que suceden por los enemigos que buscan las puertas del tiempo-decía Dave.

-Créeme que no querrás la guerra, probablemente Urara intente convencerte, no creo que quieras-decía Dave.

-¿La guerra por mí?-se preguntaba Urara, que había llegado repentinamente al lugar en el cuál discutían ambos.

-Al parecer ya se viene el Apocalipsis-dice Dave.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso Dave-sama?-preguntaba Urara curiosa.

-Parece ser que también le gustas-decía Dave.

-¡¿Qué?¡, ¡pero si apenas la conozco y yo lo amo a usted Dave-sama¡-decía Urara.

-Sabía que dirías eso-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Esto el la guerra Dave McDougal, te espero mañana en el foro al medio día para decidir quien se queda con Urara¡-decía Kurai enfadada, la cuál se fue dejando a Dave tirado en el piso.

-¿Qué onda? Esto ya parece que se convirtió en Premios Fama-decía Dave.

-Dave-sama ¿Ella va en serio?-preguntaba Urara.

-Al parecer sí, y si se parece a la de nuestro Universo, eso es seguro-decía Dave.

-Dave-sama ¿quiere que lo ayude?-preguntaba Urara, para ayudarlo a levantarlo.

-Claro, después de todo, ya lo dice el viejo y conocido refrán: "El que ríe al último, nace para maceta"-decía Dave.

-Dave-sama, así no es-decía Urara con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Ah, no, no, no: "El que ríe mejor, sale del corredor"-decía Dave.

-Dave-sama... Así tampoco es-decía Urara con 3 gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

-Ah, rayos: El que ríe al último, es alguien que no entendió el chiste, ¿Verdad? Pero como sale del corredor, es que eran como las plantas de Plantas vs Zombies, entonces... Bueno, la idea es esa-decía Dave, haciendo que a Urara le salieran 7b gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

-Dave-sama, mejor vamos ya a la habitación-decía Urara.

-Sí, mejor vamos, ¡Estúpida malcidión de mierda!-decía Dave maldiciendo.

-Dave-sama ,cálmese por favor-decía Urara, tratand de calmar a Dave.

En eso, Mitsuki golpea a Dave en la cabeza con una pala.

-Oye, ¿Qué crees que haces?-preguntaba Dave con una pala ensu cabeza. La cuál estaba doblada, debido a la fuerza que se usó en la misma.

-Cállate y duérmete-decía Mitsuki.

-Rayos, tenía que ser con la misma personalidad que la Mitsuki de mi Universo-decía Dave.

-C-Cállate y duermete-decía Mitsuki.

-SÍ, lo que digas, mi amor. Ya pareces mi novia-decía Dave, que ya había recuperado gran parte de su poder, gracias a Mitsuki,a demás de ue parte de la personalidad de Orochi Dave se había filtrado en la suya.

Mitsuki saca varios palor de metal y empieza a golpear a Dave por todas partes.

-Vaya, tu amor está aumentando, no sabía que me querías tanto, debes quererme mucho, sin duda aceptaré tus sentimientos-decía Dave, mientras había recuperado completamente su poder.

-¿Alguien sabe cómo callarlo?-preguntaba Mistuki desesperada por callarlo.

-Dime tus verdaderos sentimientos, y probalmente me calle-decía Dave.

-Nunca-decía Mitsuki sonrojada.

-Bueno, entonces sigue torturándome, mi cielo-decía Dave.

-Mis sentimientos no son un juego -decía Mitsuki con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Los míos tampoco-decía Dave seriamente.

-A donde vamos a parar-decía Kurai, que no se había ido muy lejos el lugar.

-(Reaccionando repentinamente) Perdón lo de hace rato, ese era Orochi Dave, el demuestra mis verdaderos sentimientos-decía Dave.

-¿Qué?-decía Mitsuki, no entendiendo muy bien lo que quiso decir Dave.

-Lo que dijo él, es lo que yo también siento, pero reprimo-decía Dave.

-Si no entendieron bien, tengo múltiples personalidades-decía Dave.

-Si es verdad... Demuéstralo, sino olvídate de mi-decía Mitsuki, queriendo probar a Dave, haber si decía la verdad.

-Y viene otra mas al harem...-decía Urara impresionada.

Ya perdimos a Mitsuki-decía Kurai, sabiendo muy bien que Mitsuki ahora quería saber la verdad.

Entonces el pelo de Dave se vuelve rojizo, y sus ojos se vuelven color púrpura, así convirtiéndose en Orochi Dave.

-Ay no-decía Urara, sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

-¿Y qué cosa tengo que hacer para que me creas?-decía Orochi Dave.

-Espero que me den una grabación de esto-decía Kurai interesada.

-Sólo demuéstralo-decía Mitsuki, esperando ver que haría.

-Bien-decía Orochi Dave, mientras se acercaba lentamente a Mitsuki y le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

-Awwwwww-decÍa Urara con dulzura, pero a su vez con celos.

Kurai simplemente miraba incrédula la escena con sus ojos como platos. Que pareciera duraron horas besándose.

Mitsuki estaba toda sonrojada por parte del beso que le propino Dave en los labios.

-Holaaa chica... OMG-decía Hachiro, encontrándose con la escena más descabellada de toda su vida.

-Ya la perdimos-decía Sora, que estaba junto con Hachiro de paseo.

-¿Y qué opinas chica, te gustó? Tengo eso y más para ti mi doncella preciosa-decía Orochi Dave.

-No, por favor, no me quites mi virginidad-decía Mitsuki toda sonrojada, porquee so era precisamente loq ue se estaba imaginando.

-Vaya, vaya-decía Kaori.

-¿Por que nos quitas a la loli?-preguntaba Sora con lágrimas en los ojos, estilo anime.

-Bueno, yo hablaba de conocernos mejor, pero si eso quieres, será un gusto para mí.

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaa, me va a violar-decía Mitsuki gritando.

-Yo seré tu escudo, Mitsuk-decía Haciro.

-Si no quieres está bien, yo lo digo por tu respuesta, seré un pervertido, pero no obligo a las mujeres a hacer lo que quiero-decía Orochi Dave.

-Chicos, ¿Creen que haría un buen trabajo como escudo humano?-preguntaba Hachiro.

-Sabes, creo le agradarías mucho a Orochi-sama-decía Orochi Dave interesado en su pregunta.

-¿Dónde lo encuentro?-preguntaba Hachiro.

-Él me dijo que vendría con su banda, Orochi-sama está sellado en mi amigo Chris, junto con Yashiro, Shermie, Hikari,san y Yaya-san forman a la banda: Heaven´s Kings-decía Orochi Dave.

-Ohhhhh, genial-decía Hachiro.

-Orochi-sama, tiene la costumbre de cortarse las venas-decía Orochi Dave.

-¿Y yo para que le serviría?-preguntaba Hachiro.

-Para muchas cosas, es más, si quieres puedes darle ideas-decía Orochi Dave.

-Claro, te lo daré, pero primero, delame lo que acabé de empezar con esta lolita atreida-decía Orochi Dave.

-Y la perdimos-decía Sora, con más lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Econtré la cámara-decía Kurai, entondrando tan anhelada cámara fotográfica.

-Vamos, seré gentil, lo prometo-decía Orochi Dave.

-Ahm, pues...-decía Mitsuki pensativa y a la vez nerviosa.

-Urara-chan, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Y ahora por qué eres tu la que me da un palazo? Lo entendería de Mitsuki-chan? ¿Pero tú?-decía Orochi Dave.

-Ella aún no está preparada-decía Urara con un mohín en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, sólo decía, pero primero deja que me diga su respuesta-decía Orochi Dave.

-Pues... Ella tiene razón...-decía Mitsuki, escondiéndose detrás de Sora, por la pena.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, yo sé esperar, soy muy paciente-decía Orochi Dave.

-Dave-sama, ¿Puede volver a ser normal?-preguntaba Urara.

-Antes de regresar a mi forma normal, quisiera dedicarle una cancón a esta loli querida-decía Orochi Dave.

-¿A mí?-preguntaba Mitsuki sorprendida.

-Pues claro, no puedo desaprovechar esta ocasión-decía Orochi Dave.

-Que empiece a cantar-decía Hachiro emocionado.

-Esta canción se llama Whisper in The Red Sky, espero que te guste mi loli querida-decía Orochi Dave.

-Y grabando-decía Kaori, con una cámara de video en la mano.

Dave (Galneyus) - Whisper in The Red Sky

When the night meets the day, I will watchin' the red sky.

Heart the whisper of wind,

Take a power that never end.

History tells a lie,

We don't believe the Darkest Age.

Change the time of the gloom,

We just fight for the freedom.

From the past I'm hearing,

There is a voice that's calling me.

Just feel the fire it's never end,

On through the night, we are striding on and on.

Hear voices in the heat,

Spreading your wings and fly away.

I just feel your power of the steel,

So I'll never die.

In the heat,

Spreading your wings and fly away.

I just feel your power of the steel,

So I'll never die.

No one can stop the force,

The assault must go on and on.

Change the world with the power of steel,

We are alive.

From the past I'm hearing,

There is a voice that's calling me.

Just feel the fire it's never end,

On through the night, we are striding on and on.

Hear voices in the heat,

Spreading your wings and fly away.

I just feel your power of the steel,

So I'll never die.

In the heat,

Spreading your wings and fly away.

I just feel your power of the steel,

So I'll never die.

[Guitar Solo]

From the past I'm hearing,

There is a voice that's calling me.

Just feel the fire it's never end,

On through the night, we are striding on and on.

Hear voices in the heat,

Spreading your wings and fly away.

I just feel your power of the steel,

So I'll never die.

In the heat,

Spreading your wings and fly away.

I just feel your power of the steel,

So I'll never die.

In the heat,

Spreading your wings and fly away.

I just feel your power of the steel,

So I'll never die.

In the heat,

Spreading your wings and fly away.

I just feel your power of the steel,

So I'll never die!

-Impresionante-decía Sora por la voz que acaba de escuchar.

-Gracias, Dave-decía Mitsuki a Dave, abrazándolo.

-De nada mi preciosa loli-decía Orochi Dave, mientras volvía a su forma normal de Dave.

-Al fin, Urara: Dave-sama, ¿nos vamos?-decía Urara.

-Claro, gracias a Mitsuki, recuperé todo mi poder, además creo haber oído que una niña rica se escapó de una tal Corporación Zodiac-decía Dave.

-Ehm... Gracias-decía Mitsuki toda apenada.

-Ya te perdimos-decía Sora de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos, como que se estaba quejando mucho.

-Ya cállate-decía Kurai a Sora por quejoso.

-Pégame a mí-decía Hachiro.

-A ver, quí nadie se va a pegar-decía Mitsuki.

Dicha discusió se volvió más larga.

-¡Ya verás que yo ganaré, Mcdougal!-decía Kurai.

-Oye, ¿Y qué es eso del susodicho reto del que están hablando?-preguntaba Sora curioso.

-Lo reté para ganarme a Urara-decía Kurai.

-¿Y qué tipo de reto es?-preguntaba Hachiro.

-Una pelea-decía Kurai.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Te harás daño-decía Mitsuki.

-Ehm. si es una pelea, dudo puedas ganarle a Dave-sama-decía Urara.

-Ya veremos-decía Kurai.

-Es que no has visto todo el poder de Dave-sama-decía Urara.

-Ustedes tampoco han visto el mío-decía Kurai.

-Pero el poder de un Saiyajín, en especial el de un Super Saiyajín dios puede equipararse al de un dios de la destrucción, ¿Tu poder puede hacer eso o algo similar?-preguntaba Dave.

-Eso lo veremos mañana, banda nos vamos-decía Kurai.

-Yo preferiría un reto musical, pero como prefieras, niña-decía Dave.

-Adiós, Dave-decía Mitsuki, mientras igualmente le despedía Dave.

-Si te enfrentas a Dave, te enfrentas con la banda complata, porque si no lo sabes él es nuestro líder, nuestra cabeza, siempre lo apoyaremos-decía Kyo, llegando cuando estaban empezando la discusión.

-Kurai, ¿Podré ser tu escudo?-preguntaba Hachiro.

-Como quieras-decía Kurai.

-Sí-decía Hachiro emocionado.

-Me estoy preocupando por la seguridad de ese hombre-decía Tamao.

En otro lugar, en la misma nave espacial.

-Con esto, concluyen las notocias de entretenimiento. Nuestra siguiente historia: La desaparición de la hija del director general de la Corporación Zodiac. El paradero de Chieri Sono sigue siendo un misterio-decía la voceadora en la Televisión.

-¿Qué pasa, Orine?-preguntaba Yuuka.

-Ella mencionó Zodiac...-decía Orine, mientras veían la Televisión.

-Una cuidadosa y larga búsqueda se lleva acabo. La Corporación Zodiac es el mayor proveedor de .O., la participación de terroristas se sospecha-decía una vez más la que estaba en Televisión.

-¿La conocen?-preguntaba Linda.

-Sí-decía Nagisa Motomiya.

-Ella dijo "Zodiac" es la Compañía de su padre, ¿No?-decía Orine.

-Cheri está desaparecida. Espero que esté bien-decía Yuuka.

-Chicas-decía un oficial de la nave.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?-preguntaba Makoto nerviosa.

-¿Saben de Chieri Sono?-preguntaba el oficial.

-Sí, la conocemos-decía Nagisa Motomiya.

-Parece ser que ella se dirigía a un tipo de audición-decía el oficial.

-Fuimos notificados de que ella está a bordo, ¿Saben algo al respecto?-decía el oficial.

-¿Aquí?-preguntaba Orine.

Todas reaccionan por lo que el oficial había dicho.

-Supongo que no lo saben. Si la encuentran, háganmelo saber. Gracias por su Cooperación-decía al oficial, para después irse a hacer su trabajo.

-¿Cheri vino a... las audiciones de AKB0048?-se preguntaba Nagisa Motomiya.

Minutos después.

-¿Dónde podría estar?-se preguntaba Nagisa Motomiya, buscando a su magina que no había visto hace años.

-¡Así que ella no renunció a nuestros sueños! ¡Estoy muy feliz!-decía Orine.

-¡No seas ingenua, Orine! ¡Ella debió escapar porque su padre estaba en contra de eso!-decía Yuuka.

-¡Vamos a encontrarla y ayudarla! ¡Sólo tenemos que ir a las audiciones juntas!-decía Nagisa Motomiya.

-Yo voy por aquí!-decía Yuuka, yendo por la izquierda.

-¡Bien!-decía Nagisa Motomiya.

-¡Nos vemos!-decía Nagisa a Orine, yendo a otro lado.

-¡Nos encontarremos!-decía Orine, yendo al lado contrario que Nagisa.

Minutos después, en otro lugar.

-Cheri, ¿Dónde estás? ¡Soy yo Nagisa! !Cheri!-decía Nagisa Motomiya, buscando a su querida amiga.

En ese momento, Nagisa se encontró con un Kirara color azul celeste que volaba por los alrededores.

-¿Qué esto?-se preguntaba Nagisa.

Entonces el Kirara le dio a entender que lo siguiera, Nagisa inmediatamente fue a seguirlo.

-¡Cheri! ¿Estás aquí?-preguntaba Nagisa.

Entonces el Kirara se para en la mano de una persona que estaba bien cubierta.

-Criatura espacial...-decía Nagisa sorprendida.

-Se usa para iluminar... Pero ahora... ha perdido su brillo-decía la chica con el Kirara.

-¿Estás buscando a Chieri Sono?-preguntaba la chica.

-¿La conoces?-preguntaba Nagisa.

-¿Vas a buscarla por toda la nave?-preguntaba la chica.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Quiero estar con ella, para poder audicionar juntas!-decía Nagisa.

-Si deseas pasar las audiciones, es mejor que dejes de buscarla. Estás buscándola, ¿No? Deja de buscarla, y tendrás una rival menos-decía la chica.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntaba Nagisa.

-Las elecciones. La batalla de sucesión. incluso si pasas las audiciones, todos en AKB0048 serán tus rivales. Algunos pasan, otros no. Por cada sonrisa que vez, alguien está llorando. En esta etapa, si no ve a los otros como tus rivales; entonces no me imagino que seas parte de AKB0048-decía la chica.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué significa eso? ¡Oye!-decía Nagisa, pero la chica se había ido.

En ese instante, Yuuka y Chieri habían llegado el lugar en donde estaba Nagisa.

-¿Nagisa? No encontramos a Chieri-decía Yuuka, pero vio que Nagisa no contestaba-¿Nagisa?-decía Orine.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Orine.

Nagisa se quedó callada viendo a la chica que se había ido.

Mientras, en Lancastar, en un lugar subterráneo.

-La nave que transporta al primer grupo y a las bandas musicales está en camino. Hay seis candidatas abordo-decía la sacerditisa del lugar, que al mismo tiempo era la mánager de AKB0048.

-Suficientes lágrimas... Guardían del Multiverso... Angel de la Oscuridad...-decía una voz terrorífica.

-¿Sensei?-decía la Mánager y sacerdotisa.

-Eso es de Holy Lyric, eso 2 no estoy seguro quiénes sean, pero lo averiguaré-decía la sacerdotisa.

-Significa también que esas niñas son...-decía pensativamente la Mánager.

-Lágrimas... Amo de los Dragones... Alas de las Tinieblas...-decía nuevamente Sensei.

-Voy a enviar a Flyin Get de una vez-decía la sacerdotisa.

De vuelta en la nave espacial en donde iban las idols y las bandas musicales.

Nagisa Motomiya estaba de vuelta con sus amigas y junto con als demás Idols en prueba, también DragonHeart estaban con ellas.

-Nunca me pasó por la mente que íbamos a ser rivales. ¿Estoy siendo tonta?-se decía Nagisa Motomiya a sí misma.

-¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!-decía Sonata haciéndose la gracisita.

-¡Detente!-decía Yuuka, dándole un sopapo en la cabeza.

-Todo lo que quería es que todas pasáramos y que estemos felices!-decía Nagisa Motomiya.

-Pues si eso es lo que quieres, pues hazlo, en mi Universo la rivalidad no es un inpedimento para que seamos amigos, estoy seguroo que sólo está confundida-decía Dave.

-¿Tú crees?-decía Nagisa Motomiya.

-Nagisa-decía Orine.

-Todavía es posible. Nosotras podemos pasar-decía Yuuka.

-¡De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera! ¡Eso es totalmente imposible!-decía Makoto completamente alterada.

-Oye chica, esa negatividad no te va a llevar a ninguna parte, ¿Sabes-decía Iori Yagami.

-Makoto Yokomizo, personalidad: Negativa-decía Linda, escribiendo en una libreta.

-Suzuko-san-decía Orine con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba Nagisa Motomiya, yq eue el techo era transparente, se veían como luces resplandecientes en forma de esferas.

Entonces la nave comenzó a temblar y sonaron unas alarmas, indicando que lgo estaba a punto de pasar.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntaba Orine con lágrimas en su rostro, tanto era su miedo que estaba abrazando a Nagisa.

-¿Podría ser...?-se preguntaba Nagisa Motomiya a sí misma.

-¡DES está atacando!-decía Linda.

En ese momento, las naves de batalla de DES, que son robots super avanzados, empezaron a atacar a la nave en las que iban las Idols en reclutamiento y a las bandas musicales, para después infiltrarse en la nave ya que uno de lso robots hizo un agujero en la nave con layos láser, para poder entrar.

-¡Oh no, tenemos que correr!-decía Mokoto, igual de austadiza como siempre.

En ese instante, la banda Throns Of Live que estaba bien escondia, vio como los soladdos de DES interrogaban a los pasajeros, para encontrar a las Idols y a DragonHeart, y a ellos mismos.

-Mierda, llegaron-decía Angel, viendo que los soldados de Des habían llegado a la nave.

-Estamos bien, ¿Verdad?-preguntaba Mitsuki.

-Lo dudo-decía Sora seriamente.

-No se preocupen, yo seré su escudo-decía Hachiro.

-No sé de que se preocupan, igual solo nos arrestarán o matarán en el intento-decía Kurai seriamente.

-No quero que eso pase-decía Mitsuki con lágrimas en lo ojos.

-Eso significaría...-decía Sora.

-P-Perderlos-decía Angel nerviosamente.

-¿Angel?-decía Hachiro preocupado.

-No quiero eso-decía Angel seriamente.

-Angel, no te preocupes, seguiremos juntos-decía Mitsuki.

-N-No nos separarán, de eso estoy segura-decía Angel.

-¿Qué piensas?... Oh no-decía Sora.

-Angel, no por favor-decía Hachiro preocupado.

-Creo aquí va a haber sangre-decía Kurai diverida.

-No lo hagas, la última vez salió muy mal-decía Mitsuki preocupada.

-Vas a pelear, ¿O qué?-decía Kurai impaciente.

-S-Si hace falta, sacaré parte de mi poder-decía Angel seriamente.

-P-Pero te pondrás muy mal-decía Mitsuki preocupada.

-Kurai, Hachiro, ¿Me ayudarían?-preguntaba Angel.

-De por mí, bien-decía seriamente Kurai.

-Yo también ayuderé, además serviré como escudo de Angel-decía Hachiro, mientras Angel y Kurai lo veían con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Mientras que con lo soldados de DES.

-Esta nave está siendo controlada ahora por DES-decía uno de sus soldados.

-¿Qué signifuca esto?-preguntaba uno de sus pasajeros.

-Hemos recibido reportes que unas chicas están abordo para audicionar para AKB0048. Además de que hay 2 bandas musicales-decía otro soldado de DES, mientras a las personas les apuntaban con armas, como si de terroristas se tratasen.

-¡Está hablando de nosotros!-decía Nagisa Motomiya asustada, mientras estaba escondida debajo de una mesa, junto con Orine y Sonata.

-¡Manos arriba y nada malo pasará!-decía otro soldado de DES, mientras revisaba si identificación.

.¡Tenemos qué escapar!-decía Yuuka, mientras le tapaba la boca a Sonata, para que no gritara.

En eso, Yuuka tira en objeto de metal, para llamar la atención de uno de sus soldados y así poder escapar rápidamente.

-Por ahí-decía uno de los soldados DES, el cuál llamó la atención de los otros y se percataron de la presencia de las Idols.

En ese momento, Dave, Kyo y Iori que estuvieron escondidos, se interponen entre los soldados de DES y las chicas.

-No les permitiremos dar un paso más, ellas son nuestras amigas, no les permitiremos que les hagan daño-decía Dave seriamente.

-Así es, si quieren ir tras ellas, será sobre nuestro cadáver-decía Kyo.

-Entonces, se van a resignar, ¿O van a pelear?-decía Iori.

-Imbéciles, muchachos atáquenlos-decía uno de los soldados de DES.

-En ese momento, Dave, Kyo y Iori que estuvieron escondidos, se interponen entre los soldados de DES y las chicas.

-No les permitiremos dar un paso más, ellas son nuestras amigas, no les permitiremos que les hagan daño-decía Dave seriamente.

-Así es, si quieren ir tras ellas, será sobre nuestro cadáver-decía Kyo.

-Entonces, se van a resignar, ¿O van a pelear?-decía Iori.

-Imbéciles, muchachos atáquenlos-decía uno de lso soldados de DES.

-No piensan pelear sin nosotros ¿Verdad?-decía Angel apareciendo junto con su banda.

-Claro que no, esperábamos que aparecieran-decía Dave.

-Bien... Prepárense-decía Angel sin saber qué más decir, entonces Angel en voz baja susurrando, dijo las siguientes palabras-Poder Oscuro que hay en mí, libérate-decía Angel.

-Mmm, su poder mínimo se habrá multiplicado 20 veces, increíble-decía Dave mentalmente.

Uno de los soldados atacó a Dave de frente, pero no esperaba que Dave se le adelantara, para después usar su transformación de Devil Dave.

Después Angel convocó varios seres ocuros en forma de sombras.

Entonces Iori se transforma en Orochi Iori para pelear contra los soldados de DES, y es cuando empieza la masacre, literalmente hablando.

Iori les arroja una ráfaga de fuego púrpura, haciendo que varios de los soldados de DES flaquearan, momento que aprovecha para sarparse a algunos desprevenidos, agarrándolos el cuellos, extrangulándolos.

Angel los atacaba con sus seres de sombras, imvolvilizándolos, para después dejándolos inconscientes con un golpe sombrío.

Kyo dio algunas patadas y algunos puñetazos, inmovilizando a varios de lso soldados, al final, lanzando una gran llamarada a varios de lso mismos.

Kurai, ella le dio varios puñetazos a algunos de los soldados de DES, para luego sacar sus garras y desgarrar a algunos con las mismas.

-Vaya, esas garras que traes son muy atarctivas, ¿Eres mutante?-preguntaba Kyo interesado.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, soy una híbrida de angel y demonio-decía Kurai.

-Vaya, como esa sádica de Akeno Himejima, que también es mitad angel y mitad demonio-decía Kyo a Dave.

-Como sea, dejemos de hablar y enfrentémonos contra DES-decía Kurai.

-¿Vez? La hiciste enfadar-decía Dave algo molesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Pues yo que dije?-decía Kyo sin comprender el por qué Dave se comportaba así.

Dave por su parte, a varios soldados de DES Les propinó unos buenos Genocide Cutter, y algunos Hadouken, y algunos Shinku Kirin Reppan.

Con Nagisa Motomiya, Orine, Yuuka y Sonata.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntaba Nagisa Motomiya.

-¡No preguntes! ¡Solamente corre!-decía Yuuka.

Con los demas soldados de DES.

-Charlie a Bravo. ¡El control está seguro!-decía un soldado de DES.

Mientras que en otro lugar de la nave.

-Están viniendo...-decía Sonata con su miedo, como siempre.

En eso escucha un sonido tan fuerte que por el miedo, sale corriendo despavoridamente.

-¡Regresa!-dice Linda, persiguiendo a Makoto, mientras 2 soldados de DES se daban cuenta de la presencia de ellas, uno llegó a pasar, mientras que el segundo fue detenido por Yukka, al derribar unos contenedores de basura, obstruyendo temporalmente el camino del soldado de DES.

-¡Por aquí!-decía Yuika.

El soldado de DES disparó contra ellas, pero Cure Melody y Cure Rhythm se interponen enfrente del soldado de DES.

-¡PRECURE, MUSIC RONDO!-decía Cure Rhythm, lanzando su ataque al soldado, dándole en el arma, haciendo que cayera muy lejos, para que después Cure Melody lo noqueara.

-Bueno, ya hicimos nuestro trabajo, ahora que esas chicas lleguen a salvo a su destino-decía Cure Melody.

Con Nagisa, Yuuka, Orine y Sonata.

-Um, nosotras estamos...-decía Yuuka, pero algunos solodados de DES estaban por llegar a donde estaban ellas, Nagisa salvó a Orine, lo que causa que Nagisa sea capturada, ya que un soldado de DES la tenía de las greñas.

-¡Nagisa!-decía Yuuka, mientras la chica abrigada, se veía que tenía una cara de angustía en su rostro, al saber que Nagisa había sido capturada.

En eso, el Kirara empezó a brillar.

Repentinamente el soldado de DES que tenía a Nagisa es noqueado por un joven albino de pelo blanco, ojos color azul celeste, chaqueta corta color rojo con franjas blancas en los brazos, y lo que parecía unas correas o broches largos en la chaueta corta, que mantenían la chaqueta ajustada, con una gardantilla en forma de corazón en su cuello, junto a él habían un chico de 14 años, pelo color marrón y ojos celestes, vestía un polo azul suelto, con otro polo negro, sólo que ajustado, con pantalones blancos con cinto ajustado, y un medallón plateado en su cuello, y también con ellos había una joven de 21 años de edad con flequillo, que le tapaban los ojos, camiseta color rosa, con un bolero color violeta muy ajustado, que revelaba mucho su pecho, y una falda que tiene aberturas en forma de "X" en sus costados, con ellos habían 2 chicas, una de pelo de tono grisáseo con un toque de rubio, y ojos color celeste, vestía una camisa negra con vestido rojo, y la otra de pelo color negro, ojos color entre marón y dorado que vestía una camiseta violeta, y un vestido color negro.

-Chicos, es momento de cambiar a nuestra forma "Orochi"-decía Yashiro, los 2 asentían.

A Chris su color de pelo era el mismo, pero sus ojos cambiaron a un color dorado, con toques rojizos, y ahora vestía un polo suelto color rojo, el mismo polo negro ajustado, lo demás sin ningún cambio, sólo que su piel estaba más bronceada de lo normal, con Shermie, sus pelo cambio a un color morado, como el de las uvas, vestía lo mismo, pero el color de las ropas ahora era color magenta, con el mismo polo negro ajustado, con la piel más bronceada de lo normal también, con Yashiro, sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo intenso, la chaqueta corta ahora era de color magenta, con franjas blancas, lo demás no cambiaba, sólo su piel bronceada, igual que la de sus amigos ahora ellos eran Orochi Chris, Orochi Shermie y Orochi Yashiro.

-¡Es AKB0048!-decía uno de lso soldados de DES.

-¡Se han apoderado de las comunicaciones de la Nave!-decía el mismo soldado de DES.

Entonces Nagisa vuslumbra una nave en forma de un ave.

-¡Son AKB0048!-decía Nagisa.

Y así entran en escena las susodichas Idols.

-¡AKB0048, toma el escenario!-decía Takamina, entrando en acción.

-¡TakaMina!-decía Yuuka.

-También Kojiharu y Sayaka-san!-decía Orine, tomando a Nagisa de las manos.

-¡AKB0048!-decía Sonata alegre de que sus Idolos hayan llegado el rescate.

Pero no se había dado cuenta que un soldado de DES estaba a punto de atraparla, pero fue evitado, gracias a que Dave se interpuso tiempo, y depués de hacerle la técnica del Pilar de Orochi, versión SDM, lo dejó noqueado completamente.

-Deberías cuidarte más la retaguardia, Sonata-chan-decía Dave acariciándole la cabeza, haciéndo que se sonrojara la pobre niña.

-L-Lo siento, fui un poco descuidada-decía Sonata sonrojada.

-Para la próxima, pon más atención al entorno que te rodea-decía Dave, para después acercarse a Orochi Yashiro y chocar los puños, como buenos camaradas que son.

-Vaya Yashiro, no esperaba encontrarte aquí-decía Dave.

-Ya tú sabes, Champa-sama nos mandó aquí, para tener más diversión, tú ya lo conoces-decía Orochi Yashiro.

-Sí, es cierto, a veces ni siquiera sé lo que está pensando Champa-sama, ya hasta creo que hay la posibilidad de que veamos a Champa-sama y Bills-sama en Lancastar-decía Dave.

-Sin duda es muy probable-decía Orochi Yashiro.

Mientras con las Idols.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Búsquemos otro lugar-decía TakaMina.

En ese instante, atacan 2 soldados de DES a las Idols con sus armas, cuando de repente un huracán repentinamente deja inconscientes todos los solados de DES que estabas a sus alrededores.

Es cuando las Idols se dan cuenta que el que los dejó inconscientes, fue un hombre de cabellera rubia, aunque el la parte baja era el pelo de color negro, parece que usa una chaqueta larga color azul oscuro, la parte de atrás era algo larga, pantalón color azul oscuro y botas cortas. Él era como como "El Viento Azotador", el sumo sacerdote del dios Orochi.

-¿Quién es usted, señor-preguntaba TakaMina.

-Al menos muestra gratitud, niña, que te salve la vida-decía Goenitz.

-Bueno, no es para que se enoje, gracias-decía TakaMina.

-No soy un enemigo, sólo vine a ayudar-decía Goenitz.

-Hola Goenitz, hace tiempo que no te veía-decía Dave.

-Un gusto en volver a verlo, Dave-sama-decía Goenitz.

-¿Dave?-decía TakaMina sorprendida por verlo de nuevo.

-Hola TakaMina, después de 5 largos años nos volvemos a ver-decía Dave.

-¿Vienes para lo de la audición?-preguntaba TakaMina.

-Sí, es que me querían para que diera un concierto en Lancastar-decía Dave.

-Oye Dave, preséntanos a tu amiga, ya sé que quieres tener una cita con ella, pero no s para tanto-decía Orochi Yashiro a Dave, mientras éste se sonrojaba y TakaMina simplemente no sabía lo que quería decir Orochi Yashiro.

-Sólo somos conocidos, si fuera Orochi Dave, seguramente le diría: ¡Qyué onda nena! ¿Quisieras tener una cita conmigo?-decía Dave imitando a su contraparte del Disturbio de la Sangre.

-Si fuera Devil Dave, diría una de esas cosas poéticas, algo así como: "Del cielo cayó un pañuelo, impregnado de mil olores, pero luego llegaste tú, llevándote todos mis dolores"-decía Dave, imitando a su contraparte Devil.

-Si fuera "El Nene Malo", diría: ¡Qué tal mi Chimoltrufia! ¡Los Ángeles no tendrán espalda, ¡Pero qué cola, Dios mío! Mamacita, tú con esas curvas y yo sin frenos. Me gustaría ser heladero para lamerte sin parar. Mira nomás, tanta carne y yo chimuelo. Quién fuera visco para verte dos veces. Quién fuera bolsa de mano para andar de tu brazo. Quisiera ser ardilla para comerte, bellota-decía Dave, con un tono de voz muy naco.

-¿Eh?-decía TakaMina, sn entender casi nada de lo que dijo Dave.

-No preguntes, que ni siquiera entenderás, a menos que te dé una explicación a fondo-decía Dave.

-Ah, Ok-decía TakaMina un poco confundida.

-¡Dense prisa! ¡Vayan a la escotilla!-decía TakaMina a Nagisa, Orine, Yuuka y Sonata.

-Bien-decían Nagisa y Orine., mientras que afuera ocurríe una batalla de naces espaciales increíble.

-Con Nagisa, Yuuka, Orine y Sonata.

-¿Qué sucede, Nagisa?-preguntaba Yuuka.

-¡Se me cayó!-decía Nagisa, mientras recordaba el monento en que probablemente se le cyó su moño-Debió ser...-decía Nagisa mentalmente-Se me olvidó algo!-decía Nagisa, volviendo a la nave.

-Nagisa-decía Orine.

-¡Tonta! ¡No tenemos tiempo...-decía Yuuka, pero un viento impide que vaya detrás de Nagisa.

-¿Por qué...?-se preguntaba Nagisa por qué su moño se tuvo que haber caído en ese momento, recorando cuando su madre se lo regaló.

-... fue hecho por mamá?-decía Nagisa, terminando la pregunta.

De regreso con Dave, Kurai y los Reyes Celestiales.

-¿Sigues con tus problemas de bipolaridad o algo así?-preguntaba Kurai, llegando repentinamente, sorprendiendo un poco a Dave.

-Bueno, es lo que creo que el "Nene Malo" le hubiera dicho a TakaMina-decía Dave.

-Haré como que no escuché nada, y como que ya resolviste tus problemas de bipolaridad -dijo totalmente confundida Kurai.

-Digamos, que es algo que acostumbro hacer-decía Dave.

-Necesitas psicologo, supongo-dijo restandole importancia.

-Si supieras, la última vez que fui al psicólogo, Orochi Dave casi lo ahorca por criticarlo por su gusto por las lolis-decía Dave.

-Ya decía yo que eras loliconero -dijo también restando importancia.

-Pobres de las lolis de tu harem-dijo haciendo un PalmFace.

-Bueno, Orochi Dave y yo realmante no compartimos nada en común, sólo que los que me hacer ver loliconero son Orochi Dave y Zeus.

-Como sea-dijo con su tono de siempre.

-Oh, rayos. Parece que Orochi Dave quiere conocerte-decía Dave.

Kurai simplemente se quedo pensativa.

-Bueh, como sea-ijo otra vez seria.

En eso Dave se transforma en Orochi Dave.

-Mucho gusto, preciosa-decía Orochi Dave tomando su distancia.

-igualmente-dijo Kurai sin emoción como siempre, simplemente tratando de ser cortés.

-Sabes, tengo curiosidad sobre ti-decía Orochi Dave.

Simplemente Kurai se le queda mirando seriamente, pero igual haciendo seas con sus hombros, como diciendo que le daba igual.

-¿Hay alguien que te guste en particular?-preguntaba Orochi Dave, Kurai simplemente edecía no saber nada.

-¿Segura? Porque cierto dios de los rayos me dijo que te gustaba cierta rubia con coletas, y que curiosamente su nombre empieza con la letra "U"-decía Orochi Dave.

-Eres stalker no?-dijo restándole importancia a lo que el dijo.

-Bueno, no estoy seguro de que sea Stalker, oye, ¿Qué no es esa Urara?-decía Orochi Dave preguntando.

-quien sabe-dijo otra vez haciendo la señal de no saber con los hombros.

-Dave-sama, ¿Qué hace con Kurai en este lugar?-preguntaba Urara curiosa.

-Bueno, platicaba amigablemente con Kurai-decía Orochi Dave.

-Hola-saludó seria como siempre a Urara.

-Hola, sabes, eres muy extraña, la otra vez parecías tener emociones y te reías como una persona normal, pero ahora pareces una persona completamente diferente-decía Urara confusa.

-Bipolaridad, supongo, aunque sea, no soy tan bipolar como Dave-dijo sin importarle mucho.

-¿Y cada cuándo te ocurre ese cambio de personalidad?-preguntaba Urara curiosa.

-No sé-dijo seria, a pesar que también le dio curiosidad.

-Sabes, solo pregunto por curiosidad, pero, ¿Si te acuerdas que retaste a Dave-sama a un reto por mi amor?-preguntaba Urara.

-... para serles exacta, no entiendo ni de que cojones hablan-dijo realmente confundida.

-Bueno, según lo que tengo de las memorias de mi otro yo, tú al parecer lo retaste a un duelo por el amor de Urara, ya que te gusta mucho, y si no te acuerdas, es que sus personalidades son tan diferentes que su incompatibilidad les impide-recordar lo que la otra vivió-decía Orochi Dave.

-... Para mi que están inventando algo, o que seguro me drogaron y por eso dije eso-dijo Kurai, todavía confundida.

-Bueno, por si todavía no me crees, yo grabé ese momento en una cámara de video-decía Urara sacando dicha cámara.

-¿Y en dónde diantres tenías escondido eso?-preguntaba Orochi Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza con cara de wtf.

-Eso es un secreto-decía Urara imitando a cierto demonio de Slayers.

-En definitiva, debo dejar que Urara se siga juntando con Tomoyo, no le está haciendo nada bien-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Miren-decía Urara mostrándoles a ambos la grabación que hizo del reto de Kurai hacia Dave.

Mira el video y piensa en la posibilidad de ir al psicologo y lo rompe con la parte del tacón de sus botas.

-Puede ser editada-dijo Kurai con cara de "Are you Fucking Kidding me?

-Bueno, ¿Ahora me crees?-preguntaba Urara con cara de inocente.

-Puede ser edición-Rompe la camara y Considera la opción de ir al psicólogo.

-Tengo copias, por si lo lo sabías-decía Urara como trolleándola.

-Urara, deja de molestarla, si ella no quiere aceptar que me reto es problema suyo, al fin y al cabo voy a terminar ganándole si acepta el reto-decía Orochi Dave.

-Ni de mierdas acepté nada, así que el "reto" queda cancelado-dijo enojada porque seguían diciendo que lo retó cuando según ella no hizo eso.

-Me pregunto si hay una forma de contactar eso otra personalidad suya para corroborar mi teoría-decía Orochi Dave para sí.

-Si me da mi otra personalidad, juro que me mato-dijo ya irritada.

-¿Qué acaso no puedes morir, según yo sé?-preguntaba Orochi Dave.

-Si quiero, puede ser-dijo Kurai, sin darle importancia.

-¿Pero no pasa nada malo si te mueres?-preguntaba Orochi Dave curioso.

-Neh, como sea-dijo sin darle importancia.

-También, según me ha dicho Zeus, tienes un cetro que puede matar y revivir a las personas, ¿No?-preguntaba Orochi Dave.

-... Confirmado, eres stalker-decía Kurai.

-Así ya se van dando una idea como me mataría-decía Kurai seriamente.

-¿Pero qué acaso no es contra la naturaleza revivir a los muertos?-preguntaba Urara con algo de miedo en su voz.

-Neh-dijo sin que importase mucho.

-Ahora creo entender por qué son tan diferentes ustedes dos-decía Orochi Dave.

-Como sea-decía Kurai.

-Sabes, yo nací por culpa de una loli acosadora-decía Orochi Dave.

-..., Ok, suficiente traumas por hoy- dijo dándose un PalmFace.

-Devil Dave nació por culpa de una Kudere que no le gustaba expresar sus sentimeintos, muy similar a ti, nada más para que sepas, supongo que por eso salió muy poético-decía Orochi Dave.

Kurai se quedó pensativo al escuchar a Orochi Dave.

-Fuck the Logic-decía Kurai.

-Sí, lo sé, aveces yo me pregunto lo mismo-decía Orochi Dave.

-Y Evil Dave nació del deseo de venganza de Dave hacia Kaarat, es un demonio de 9000 años de antigüedad, el cuál mató a su diosa Azucena y en la actualidad a su primera novia y único amor, y que le gusta joderme la vida a mi, y en especal a las kuderes que cree son una... Ya te imaginarás qué-decía Orochi Dave.

-ok?-dijo otra vez sin comprender.

-Mierda, Kaarat piensa que las Kuderes son eso, mierda-decía Orochi Dave como si nada.

-Ah, ok, que gran dato-dijo sin que en verdad le importase mucho.

-Yo solo espero que no te lo encuentres-decía Orochi Dave.

Kurai hizo la señal de no saber, en referencia a que no importaba.

-Créeme que si él te llegara a encontrar, seguramente querría robarte ese poder misterioso que tienes-decía Orochi Dave.

-¿Ok?-dijo tratando de aparentar que le importaba.

-Tal vez le tomes más importancia cuando ese ki raro muy poderoso que sentí venga por ti, ya que tengo el presentimiento que viene por ese poder que sintió en ti, no me lo puedes esconder-decía Orochi Dave.

-Ok-dijo otra vez normal.

-(Suspirando) Me pregunto como le hizo Dave para poder entender a Konjiki No Yami-decía Orochi Dave.

Kurai simplemente hizo la señal de no saber.

-Quién sabe-decía Kurai.

-Me pregunto si existe alguien que es capaz de saber como te sientes y piensas-decía Orochi Dave.

-Mi hermana, supongo-dice sin que le importe mucho.

-¿Y con tu hermana actúas de la misma manera conmigo, o le tienes un cariño especial?-preguntaba Orochi Dave curioso.

-Depende-dijo Kurai cortante.

-¿De la sutuacón, el lugar o la ocasión?-preguuntaba Orochi Dave igual de curioso.

-De lo pendeja que se comporte-decía Kurai como si nada.

-¿Y si está en su mayor grado de pendejes?-preguntaba Orochi Dave interesado.

-La mando a la mierda, y me voy antes que me haga pasar verguenza-dijo Kurai, recordando varias cosas que hacía su hermana.

-Mmm, tengo curiosidad por como te verías avergonzada-decía Orochi Dave, recorando las veces que Konjiki no Yami se avergonzó de que la tocaran en sonas muy sujestivas.

Kurai se le queda viendo con cara de Are you Fucking Kidding Me?

-Mmm, por cierto, ¿Conoces a alguien llamada Destiny?-preguntaba Orochi Dave.

-... Creo que sí, solo por su leyenda-decía Kurai.

-¿Y conoces a alguien llamada Yira?-preguntaba Orochi Dave nuevamente.

-Si, también de la leyenda, se supone le tengo que entregar el Yang-decía Kurai.

-¿Por?- preguntó desconfiada.

-También yo sé de la leyenda, después de todo soy el Super Saiyajín dios del Universo 1, también soy leyenda. Pero si tú tienes el Yang, ¿Quién se supone tiene el Ying?-preguntaba Orochi Dave.

-Mi hermana-decía Kurai.

-También creo que alguien relacionada contigo quiere matarte para quedarse con tu mitad del Yang, ¿Quién es? ¿Es ella?-preguntaba Orochi Dave.

-Vaya, ¿Tienes otra hermana? ¿Y por qué quiere quedarse con tu mitad del Yang? Tiene alguna razón para eso, acaso-decía Orochi Dave curioso.

-Está poseida, no es su culpa, el blanco se puede hacer negro facilmente, bueno, así dijo mi otra hermana-dijo restandole importancia.

-No pareces preocupada por ella, sin embargo-decía Orochi Dave.

Kurai hace una señal de no saber, otra vez diciendo que no importaba.

-¿O sea que no te preocupa lo que le pase?-preguntaba Orochi Dave.

-Mira, vi como mataban a mis padres y a los dos reinos, sinceramente, ya no me importa mucho-diijo sin ninguna emoción.

-Y yo vi como mataban a mi única novia frente a mis ojos, incluso en mi vida pasada él destruyo todo el imperio solar, estamos en las mismas, yo ese día juré venganza-decía Orochi Dave.

-Ok-dijo ya tomando enserio lo que dijo.

-Aunque igual Okire, mi hermana, nunca me agradó, sería bueno que mi otra hermana venga y diga que la mató o algo así-dijo también restándole importancia.

-Sabes, deberías sonreír más seguido, así por lo menos te darías cuenta que vale la pena vivir-decía Orochi Dave.

-Neh-dijo Kurai restándole importancia-Igual seguro de eso se encarga mi otra personalidad, aunque preferiría que no-decía Kurai.

-De ser así, espero que algún día puedas ser capáz de sonreir con naturalidad, ya que por alguna extraña razón me preocupo por ti-decía Orochi Dave seriamente.

-Ehm, ¿Gracias?-dijo con duda, al no saber que decir.

-Esta es la primera vez que veo una expresión así como la tuya, ojalá que al pasar el tiempo, me tengas confianza-decía Orochi Dave seriamente.

-Ok-dijo igualmente.

-Oye Dave, ¿Quién es esta preciosura? ¿No me digs que es tu novia?-preguntaba Yashiro, que había vuelto a la normalidad, preguntando pícaramente.

En cambio Kurai se le queda mirando sería a Yashiro, sin demostrar que estaba molesta.

-Hay Yashiro, tú y tus bromas, ella es una amiga, podría decirse-decía Orochi Dave.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre, si no es una molestia?-preguntaba Yashiro.

-Kurai-dijo cortante.

-Parece que tenemos mucho en común-decía Yashiro un poco sonriente por como se comportaba Kurai.

-Ok, si tu dices-decía Kurai.

-Sí, es que no sé si lo habrás notado, pero yo también poseo otra pesonalidad-decía Yashiro.

-Ok-dijo algo interesada, pero sin mostrarlo.

-Hola, pequeña, mi nombre es Shermie, se ve que eres interesante, espero que podramos divertirnos en alguna ocasión, para irnos de fiesta-decía Shermie con su característica personalidad inocente.

-Ok, gracias, y con gusto-dijo Kurai cortésmente.

-Hola, mi nombre es Chris, antes era muy tímido y algo antisocial, pero ahora gracias a Yashiro y Shermie, mi comunicación y socialización a aumentado considerablmente, espero nos llevemos bien y seamos amigos-decía Chris a Kurai, pero sin que él lo supiera, Orochi que estaba en su interior, que normalmente era frío, por primera vez mostró interés en Kurai, que supo tenía relación con Yira y obviemente Destiny, entidades que él conocía personalmente.

-Ok, espero lo mismo-decía Kurai.

-Mmm, vaya, vaya, al parecer Orochi-sama quiere conocerte, no esperaba que Orochi-sama quisiera conocer en persona a Kurai-san-decía Chris con total naturalidad.

\- ¿Ok?-dijo Kurai, de nuevo confundida, aunque sin querer demostrarlo.

-Por si no lo sabes, Orochi-sama es la voluntad de Gaia, que también es conocida como la diosa Gea, Orochi-sama está sellado en el interior de mi cuerpo, ¿Aceptas platicar con Orochi-sama? No quisiera hacerlo enfadar, no quisiera que me terminara castigando-decía Chris con algo de miedo.

-¿Ok?-dijo algo con duda-"Definitivamente hoy voy al psicólogo"-pensó Kurai seriamente.

En ese instante, Chris se transforma en Oorochi Chris, y luego toma la forma de la deidad conocida como Orochi hizo acto de presencia.

-Gusto en conocerte, Kurai-decía Orochi, con su personalidad dría que lo caracteriza.

-Igualmente, Orochi-dijo cortes y fría.

-Dime, ¿Alguien últimamente ha querido romper el equilibrio del Ying y el Yang?-preguntaba Orochi.

-Eso no lo sé yo, se supone Yira debe de saber eso-decía Kurai.

-¿Y sabes dónde está ahora?-preguntaba Orochi.

-No, se supone la estaba buscando, vine acá, y ni siquiera supe cuando estaba en la banda de una tal Angel, debió ser culpa de mi otra personalidad-dijo restando importancia.

-Entiendo, ¿Hay una forma de que puedas contactarla?-preguntaba Orochi.

-No, aunque supongo todavía no tiene su recuerdo de que debe de tener el Ying y Yang-decía Kurai.

-Mierda, quería avisarle de que alguien quería robar el Ying y el Yang-decía Orochi.

-Ella aún no lo tiene, no debería haber mucho peligro, por ahora-decía Kurai.

-Aún así el enemigo está buscando el Ying y Yang, y estoy seguro que tienes parte del Yang, de cierta forma estás en peligro-decía Orochi.

-Bueno, si así lo considera, ok-decía Kurai.

-Claro-decía Orochi Dave, entregándole uno de dichos cristales a Orochi.

-Toma, este es un cristal sonfónico-decía Orochi entrégandole un cristal a Kurai.

-Gracias, ¿Y que es un cristal sinfónico?-preguntaba Kurai tomando el cristal, curiosa.

-Un cristal sinfónico es un cristal que te da un poder increíble, gracias al poder de la música y el amor que sientes por la misma-decía Orochi.

-Ok, suena interesante-dijo, a pesar que no se notaba.

-Para activarlo, simplemente tienes que cantar la canción que más te guste, así de simple-decía Orochi.

-Ok-dijo Kurai simplemente.

-Por cieto, Kurai, ¿No has visto a Angel y los demás?-preguntaba Orochi Dave.

-Si, ¿Por?-preguntaba Kurai.

-¿Angel está bien?-preguntaba Dave preocupado, que había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Según sé, sí-decía Kurai.

-Es un alivio, no sé que hubiera hecho si decías lo contrario-decía Dave un poco mejor.

Simplemente Kurai hace señal de no saber nada.

-Quien sabe-dijo Kurai, mientras restaba importancia.

-Niña, ¿Sabes sobre la diosa Athena y Red Arremer?-preguntaba Goenitz a Kurai.

-Según sé, Athena es la diosa de la inteligencia, o algo así, de Red Arremer, si no sé nada-decía Kurai.

-Mmm, pensé que lo conocerías, como eres un demonio, creo-decía Goenitz.

Kurai le resta importancia a lo que dice Goentiz.

-Goenitz, dudo que Kurai conozca a Red Arremer, si fuera así, también conocería a Morrigan y Demitri Maximiff-decía Dave como si nada.

Kurai no entendía a qué se refería Dave.

-¿Te llevas bien con los Súcubos y los vampiros?-preguntaba Dave a Kurai.

-Depende-decía Kurai.

-¿Depende de qué?-preguntaba Dave curioso.

-Quien sabe-dijo restando importancia-Su actitud, supongo-decía Kurai.

-De ser así, te llevarías bien con Morriran, pero lo dudo mucho con Demitri-decía Dave.

-Ok-dijo Kurai cortante.

-¿Te llevas bien con los demonios nobles?-preguntaba Dave a Kurai.

-Depende, de la actitud también-dijo seria, más que de costumbre.

-Entonces seguramente terminarías odiando a Demitri-decía Dave.

-Supongo-dijo Kurai cortante.

-¿Por qué a veces respondes de forma cortante?-preguntaba Dave curiosamente.

-Quien sabe, simplemente no pienso mucho en eso-decía Kurai.

-O sea que no te das cuenta de la forma que respondes-decía Dave.

-Exacto-decía Kurai.

-Hola, ¿Qué hacen?-preguntaba Hachiro, que llegó repenntinamente.

-Hola, al fin apareces-decía Dave.

-Oye Dave, ¿Y quién es tu amigo?-preguntaba Yashiro.

-Él es de una banda rival, se llama Hachiro-decía Dave.

-Pues un gusto conocerte-decía Yashiro.

-Hola, es un guto, me llamo Hachiro Tomoya, de la banda Thorns Of Life-dec´ía el mismo.

-Y yo me llamo Yashiro Nanakase, de la banda Heaven's Kings-decía él mismo.

-Gusto en conocerte, me llamo Shermie, tengo 21 años-decía Shermie inocentemente.

-Yo toco la batería en mi banda-decía Hachiro.

-Vaya, ¿Qué coincidencia? Yo toco la batería en mi banda, por cierto, me llamo Chris, tengo 14 años-decía él mismo, que había regresado a la normalidad.

-Un gusto Chris, deberíamos hacer una competencia una vez, ¿no?-decía Hachiro.

-Por supuesto, cuando quieras.

-Yo toco el teclado en mi banda-decía Shermie.

Kurai: yo también-decía Kurai.

-Y yo toco la guitarra en mi banda-decía Yashiro.

-¿Quién me invoco?-preguntaba Mitsuki.

-¿Cuál?-preguntaba Yashiro curioso.

Inmediatamente Hachiro se espanta y grita.

-Hay, ¡Cómo gritas!-decía Sora tapándose los oídos.

-¡Loli, volviste!-decía Hachiro alegre.

-Oye Dave, ¿Y en dónde se encuentra esa chica Angel de la cuál te preocupas mucho?-preguntaba Yashiro.

-Cierto... ¿Dón de está Angel?-preguntaba Sora.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, lo único que sé es que Kurai dijo que la vio con su banda-decía Dave.

-Fui con ella a conseguir comida, pero desapareció-decía Mitsuki.

-Comida... dame-decía Hachiro.

-Aléjate masoquista-decía Mitsuki.

-Vaya, ¿Así que tú eres el masoquista? Ahora veo a qué se refería Dave-decía Chris.

Entonces repentinamente llega Nagisa Motomiya, la cuál buscaba su moño, el cuál se le había caído.

-Nagisa, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone estabas en la nave de rescate?-preguntaba Dave a Nagisa Motomiya.

-Vine a bucar mi moño que se me cayó por aquí-decía Nagisa.

Mientras tanto, con Sora y Chris.

Sora simplemente se empezó a reír por la pregunta de Chris.

-Cien por ciento orgulloso de serlo-decía Hachiro.

-Seguramente le agradarás a Orochi-sama-decía Chris.

-Ya lo quiero conocer-decía Hachiro.

-Un gusto, soy Sora Wataru, yo toco el bajo-decía él mismo.

-Pues llegaste un poco tarde, él acabó de hablar conmigo hace rato-decía Kurai.

-Nooooooooo-decía Hachiro llorando como niña.

-Ya, ya, no llores-decía Mitsuki acariciándoe la cabeza.

-Necesitamos encontrar a Angel, el enemigo atacará muy pronto, de eso estoy seguro-decía Dave.

-Esperen... ¿Qué horas son?-preguntaba Kurai.

-Vaya, vaya, recién acabamos de pelear con soldados de DES y ahora estamos como si nada, eso es curioso-decía Yashiro.

-Ya es normal para nosotros, creo-decía Sora.

-Angel, mira, tengo yaoi-decía Mitsuki, tratando de invocar a Angel.

-Eso no va a funcionar... Angel, mira un pastel de chocolate gigante-decía Sora.

-¿Qué intentas hacer, niña?-preguntaba Goentiz curioso.

-Es una forma de atraerla, si no funciona el pastel lo hara-decía Mitsuki.

-Por cierto, me llamo Goenitz, soy el sumo sacerdote de Orochi-sama-decía él mismo.

-Un gusto, soy Mitsuki Miyu, toco la guitarra-decía ella misma.

-Solo falta Angel... ¿Ya es de noche?-preguntaba Mitsuki.

-Vaya, otra guitarrista, gusto en conocerte, me llamo Hikari Konohana y toco la guitarra-decía la misma, llegando junto con su amiga Yaya.

-Y yo me llamo Yaya Nanto, toco el bajo-decía la misma.

-Que curioso, yo también, si quieres podemos salir una vez-decía Sora a Yaya.

-Lástima, yo quiero a Hikari-decía Yaya.

-Ah... Vaya-decía Sora, sin más que decir.

-Por cierto, Kurai no cambio a su otra personalidad, ¿Verdad?-preguntaba Dave curioso.

-No lo sé... ¿Ya es de noche?-preguntaba Kurai.

-Asi parece ser-decía Chris.

-Entonces no al busquemos, a de estar ocupada-decía Kurai.

En eso aparece una sombra que no era muy visible que digamos.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que disfrutarán de la noche?-decía una sombra que no se podía ver muy bien su silueta.

Mientras tanto, 2 siluetas estaban escondidas, como vigilando tanto a Dave, como sus amigos y a la banda de Angel, así como al sujeto que había llegado.

-Nagisa, llegamos justo a tiempo-decía Honoka, pero ella parecía tener 25 años de edad.

-Sí, llegamos a esta época, justo para evitar que ese sujeto mate a nuetros amigos-decía Nagisa, pero ella también parecía tener 25 años de edad.

-Sí, tenemos que impedir que ese sujeto llegue a ser creado, esa mala copía de Blue-sama-decía Honoka.

-Sí, por culpa de ese sujeto todas murieron, incluyendo a Dave-sama-decía Nagisa, que empezó a derramar lágrimas de desesperación.

-Así es, tenemos que avisarles cuándo va a aparecer el enemigo-decía Honoka.

-Pero que yo recuerde, en nuestra línea temporal Nagisa Motomiya no estaba con ellos, ¿Acaso habremos modificado al línea temporal de cierta forma?-se preguntaba Nagisa Musumi del futuro, ya que en su línea temporal los hechos no habían ocurrido de esa forma.

-Aparte, Ice no era así de poderoso en nuestra línea temporal, además que en nuestra línea temporal Angel estaba con ellos, ¿Qué hicimos mal?-se preguntaba Honoka preocupada.

-Pero lo que en verdad me preocupa, es que en nuestra línea temporal tardaron en derrotarlo, pero con el poder que tiene en esta línea temporal, no estamos seguras si pueden derrotarlo-decía Nagisa Musimi del futuro.

De vuelta con Dave, Nagisa Motomiya, los Reyes Celestiales y el grupo de Angel, menos la nombrada.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-preguntaba Dave serio.

-Soy el padre de Frost, me llamo Ice, soy el soberano de estos territorios en los que están, por lo que veo, eres un Saiyajín-decía Ice.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?-preguntaba Dave.

-Siento que posees un gran poder-decía Ice.

-Este tipo me da mala espina-decía Sora susurrando a los demás.

-Mejor busquemos a Angel-decía Mitsuki a sus compañeros.

-¿De qué hablan?-preguntaba Kyo susurrando.

-Tenemos que buscar a Angel e irnos antes de que algo malo pase-decía Mitsuki sururrando a Kyo.

-Yo les ayudo, soy Saiyajín al igual que Kusanagi, aunque no tenemos el nivel para enfrentarnos ante ese Demonio del Frío-decía Iori susurrando.

-Yo voy también decía Kyo susurrando.

-Bien, entonces vamos, pero que no nos vea-decía Mitsuki susurrando, mientras iban gtras Mitsuki, Iori y Kyo, Dave aprobechaba para despistar al enemigo.

-¡Qué bien! Seguro van por Angel, seguramente necesitaré ayuda, ya que ni yo mismo sé si pueda derrotar a este Deminio del Frío-decía Dave pensando.

-Bien, ¿Que esperas? Atácame con todo lo que tienes, porque te aseguro, no seré muy indulgente contigo-decía Dave serio.

-Vaya, por fin una batalla que vale la pena-decía Ice sonriendo sínicamente.

Mientras Con Mitsuki, Sora, Hachiro, iori y Kyo.

-¡Angel!-decía gritando Mitsuki, llamando su atención sin mucho resultado.

-¡Angel, por favor aparece!-decía Sora, ayudando a su compañera.

-¿Qué no le gusta ir a la azotea?-preguntaba Hachiro pensativo.

-Es cierto-decía Mitsuki.

-Pues vamos, ¿Qué estamos esperando?-decía Kyo.

-Mejor nos apresuramos-decía Iori.

De vuelta con Dave y el Deminio del Frío Ice.

Dave se había transformado en Super Saiyajín, dándole con todo loq ue tenía, mientras que Ice se había transformado en su última forma, en la cuál estaban muy parejos en poder.

Mientras en la azotea, con Angel.

-Angel, te necesitamos, hay un Demonio del Frío allá abajo-decía Mitsuki aterrada.

Pero Angel estaba como pensativa.

-Angel, vamos-decía Sora.

Angel se encontraba en el mismo estado.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntaba Hachiro.

-Hay Liz... Ah, disculpen, ¿Qué decían?-preguntaba Angel, que no había estado prestando atención a lo que habían dicho sus amigos.

-No es momento de distracciónes, Dave está peleando con un Demonio del Frío a hora y necesita tu ayuda-decía Kyo a Angel.

-Sí, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir-decía Iori.

-Ah, ya veo, bueno vamos-decía Angel.

En esos e fueron corriendo a auxiliar a Dave, para ayudarlo.

Mientras en el, enfrentameinto de Dave y Ice.

Dave contraatacó a Dave con un Kaiser Wave versión Esfera Eléctrica, el cuál no pudo evadir, haciendo que lo lastimara gravemente, enfureciéndolo en gran manera.

-Maldito-decía enojado en gran manera el Demonio del Frío.

-Mas te vale que te prepares, porque no voya tener piedad contigo-decía Dave.

-Bien, terminemos con esto-decía Angel entrado a la habitación.

-Bien, ya no jugaré contigo, te mostraré mi verdadero poder-decía Ice, transformándose rápidamente en Golden Ice.

Cuando Dave fue a atacarlo, se llevó la sorpresa de que Ice lo había golpeado tan fuerte, que le ternimó sacanco el aire por tan tremendo golpe, tirándolo en el suelo.

-Me lleva el chanfle, es la misma Evolución de Freezer, pero perfeccionada en su 100%, creo tendré que tranformarme en Super Saiyajín Blue si quiero salir bien librado de esta situación-decía Dave mentalmente.

Inmediatamente Dave se transforma en Super Saiyajín Blue, mientras sus amigos, junto con Angel y su banda llegaban a plena batalla, quienes se sorprendieron al ver la transformación de Dave.

-Bien, es hora de acabar con esto-decía Angel, invocando sus cuchillas.

-¿Y qué se supone harás con eso? ¿Cortarme?-decía Ice irónico.

Angel invoca a sus sombras y éstas empiezan a golpear a Ice.

-¿Pero qué demo...?-decía Ice, el cuál difícilmente esquivaba los ataques, los cuáles algunos dieron de lleno.

-No molestes-decía Angel un poco enfadada.

-Toma esto: !KAISER PHOENIX!-decía Dave, mientras lanzaba varios Kaise Wave a Ice, los cuales eran tanto Kaiser Waves normales, como versión eléctica tanto pequeños como grandes, obligándolo a que se cubriera, aunque algunos le quitaron la defensa, haciendo que volara por los aires, y algunos lo remataran mientras caía empicada.

-Vaya Angel, llegaste a auxiliarme-decía Dave feliz, pero Angel se sorprendió por el cambio de color de pelo repentino de Dave, el cuál era un azul verdoso claro.

-¿Eh?... Mejor concentrate-decía Angel, quedando impresionada por el color de pelo de Dave.

-¿Qué pasa? Te has quedado viendo mi cabello un buen rato-decía Dave pensativo.

-¿Por qué azul?-preguntaba Angel confundida.

-Es la nueva transformación que aprendí, es de color azul debido a que por fin pude controlar el poder del Super Saiyajín dios, pero combinado con la transformación del Super Saiyajín-decía Dave, explicándole de la manera más fácil posible.

-Ahh, ok, !Cuidado!-decía Angel, quien se había dado cuanta que Ice estaba a puno de atacar.

-Oye, ¿Acaso no te das por vencido?-decía Dave harto de tratar con personas tercas, como Ice-Mierda, creo tendré que usar el poder de Tiang Long, el Dragón Divino, hace tiempo que no lo usaba, espero que no haya efectos secundarios al usar su poder-decía Dave mentalmente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Saiyajín?-preguntaba Golden Ice divertido.

-Ya verás que no es bueno hacerme enfadar, !Unlimited Gear!-decía Dave, mientras su brazo izquierdo empezaba a brillar, y usaba el poder del Boosted Gear, el cuál había copiado a la perfección, y usaba el Boost para multiplicar su poder por 10, para igualar a Ice en poder.

-Increíble, no sé que demonios hiciste, pero hace falta más que poder para vencerme-decía Golden Ice.

-Eso lo veremos primero-decía Dave, meintras su brazo izquierso seguia brillando intensamente.

-Dave, estás seguro que no habrán efectos secundiarios si sigues usando mi poder?-preguntaba Tiang Long en al mente de Dave.

-No lo sé, sólo espero que si así es, no sea tan grave-decía Dave mentalmente a Tiang Long.

-Pero, creo tengo una mejor idea-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Angel-decía Dave a la misma.

-Confía en mí, creo tienes más ventaja que yo para ganar, te daré todo el poder acumulado que he reunido-decía Dave a Angel.

-¿En serio quieres hacerlo?-preguntaba Angel.

-Sí, eres la única que creo puede hacerle frente por el momento-decía Dave.

-Bien, hazlo-decía Angel.

-Boosted Gear Gift-decía Dave, mientras pasaba el poder que acumuló a Angel, multiplicando su poder 10 veces.

-Jeje-decía Angel al sentir tal poder en su ser.

-¿Qué tal tu nuevo poder, Angel?-decía Dave.

Entonces Angel se abalanza contra Ice, la cuál empieza a darle puñetazos, los cuáles no puede esquivar ninguno, dejándolo mareado, para depués dejarlo tirado en el piso.

-Jaja, eso es lo que te pasa por haberme subestimado-decía Angel, burlándose del Demonio del Frío.

-Mierda, esto no se puede quedar así-decía Golden Ice.

En ese momento se escucha una canción que desprendía una energía maligna sorprendente.

-¿Es esta una canción? No sé que está pasando, pero mínimo mi poder se quintuplicó-decía Golden Ice lleno de poder maligno.

-¿Quién está cantando esa canción? No siento el ki de nadie más que sea maligno-decía Dave confundido y frustrado por el incremento de poder de Golden Ice.

-Angel, dale pelea a Golden Ice, yo necesito tiempo para formar otra estrategia-decía Dave a Angel, los cuáles se enciontraban fuera de la Nave, pere no causarle ningún daño a la misma.

-Ok-decía Angel, mientras iba a atacar a Golden Ice nuevamente.

Con Mirai Nagisa y Mirai Honoka.

-Es el momento, tenemos qué hacer algo, o Dave-sama morirá en esta línea temporal también-decía Mirai Nagisa.

-Tenemos que bloquear la canción que está ocasionando el incremento de poder de Golden Ice y lo único que se me ocurre es...-decía Mirai Honoka.

-Con otra canción, buena idea, Honoka-decía Mirai Nagisa.

En eso, Mirai Nagisa y Mirai Honoka, se transforman en Cure Black y Cure White, pero su diseño de ropa era muyb diferente a sus yo del presente, el de Cure Black era más dorado que negro, con un padecido a su forma Phoenix, con Cure White igual, con más plateado que blanco, en esta forma se llamaban , Golden Song y Silver Song.

En ese momento ellas empiezan a cantar "Winnign The Honor", canción del grupo de Dave, la cuál empieza a incrementar el poder de Davey Angel, quién se da cuenta de la presencia de las chicas, inmediatamente después que empiezan a cantar la canción.

Con Dave, Angel y Golden Ice.

-¿Son Nagisa y Honoka? Se ven aproximadamente de mi edad, acaso serán del futuro-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.

Angel que se queda impactada al notar a otra chica que se parece a Nagisa, igualmente empieza a pelear contra Golden Ice.

-Bien, creo estamos en ventaja, si uso mi transformación de Guardián del Multiverso, entonces seguramente ganaremos-decía Dave.

En ese momento, la vestimenta de Dave cambia completamente, ahora vestía un chaleco que tenía detalles e negro y dorado, junto con un pantalón blenco, pero lo más llamativo de la transformación era las 16 alas doradas que salían de sus espalda, quienes representaban el rango de poder de Dave en su transformación de Guardián del Multiverso.

En ese momento, Dave empieza a cantar la canción de "Through The Fire and Flames" de su grupo, la cuál incrementa tanto su poder como el de Angel, haciendo que el mismo Universo empezara a estremecerse por las canciones y los poderes que chocaban esnte sí, haciendo que el temblor aumentara en gran potencia.

Entonces algo pareció noquear a Golden Ice, haciendo que reGrese a su anterior forma, una sombra se terminó llevándose a Ice, quién se quedó viendo fijamente a Angel y Dave, para después desaparecer repentinamente.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?-preguntaba Dave, sin entender nada.

-¿Quién era?-preguntaba Angel confundida.

-No lo sé, pero su ki se parecía mucho al de Nozomi-chan-decía Dave iguAl de confundido.

-¿Nozomi?-preguntaba Angel interesada.

-Sí, Nozomi Yumehara, o sea Cure Dream-decía Dave.

-Ahh, ya veo-decía Angel, despejando sus dudas.

Mientas tanto, en un Planeta desolado.

Ice despertaba del golpe que le había dado la sombra.

-Rayos, maldita sea, ¿Quén fue el que em noqueó?-preguntaba Ice realmente enfadado.

-No te enojes, estuviste a punto de hacer la mayor estupides de toda la historia, si no te hubiera noqueado, te hubieran matado-decía una sombra, que inmediatamente tomó la forma de una chica de 14 años, pelo plateado, y se sentía que tenía un poder aterrador provineindo de ella, la cuál estaba acompañada de un hombre con cabello de punta, el cuál tenía una mirada maligna que daba miedo con tal sólo verlo.

-¿Y quién demonios eres tu?-preguntaba Ice furioso.

-Permíteme presentarme, soy Black Dream, soy la viva imagen de las pesadillas, anteriormente me conocían como Nozomi Yumehara-decía la misma, no queriendo recordar como la llamaban anteriormente.

-¿Y quién es tu amigo?-preguntaba Ice curioso.

-A mí me conocen como Black, un gusto conocerte Ice, quisiera tener un trato contigo que podría beneficierte, además podría ayudarte a destruir a ese susodicho Guardián del Multiverso y a esa odiosa Angel Caída, estaríamos a mano-decía Black, haciendo un trato con Ice.

-Mmm, suena interesante, está bien, tenemos un trato-decía Ice.

-Cuídate muy bien Dave, porque para la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte-decía Black diabólicamente.

-Anteriormente había escuchado una canción, ¿Saben quién la estaba cantando?-preguntaba Ice curioso.

-Esa fui yo, yo te ayudé un poco en tu pelea con Dave, lo que no me imaginaba es que esas 2 ayudarían, no tengo idea de quiénes sean, pero se parecen mucho a Nagisa y Honoka-decía Black Dream pensativa.

-Esto se va a poner cada vez más divertido-decía Black sonriente, de una manera diabólica.

-¿Sabes algo sobre esto?-preguntaba Black Dream a Black.

-Es que varias líneas temporales van a estar conectadas con ésta misma, se va a hacer todo un desmadre-decía Black riéndose a carcajadas, de una forma muy perversa.

-Ya veo que estás emocionado-decía Black Dream, con una sonrisa igual de perversa.

De vuelta en la nave, con Nagisa Motomiya, la cuál había encontrado su moño.

-Gracias a Dios-decía Nagisa Motomiya, quién había encontrado su moño y su lo ponía en su cabeza.

Pero no se había dado cuenta que un soldado de DES estaba detrás de ella.

-Este es un blanco seguro-decía el soldado de DES, pero la chica abrigada de la una patada al soldado, liberando a Nagisa de su aprisioamiento, para después darle con un arma en el casco, dejándolo inconsciente.

-U-Um, gracias por salavrme... ¿Y tú eres...?-preguntaba Nagisa.

La chica se quitó su gorro, revelando que era Chieri Sono.

-¿Chieri?-preguntaba Nagisa sorprendida.

-¿Cheri? ¿Eres tú, verdad? ¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo Nagisa. Cuando eéramos niñas, nosotras...-decía la misma, todavía sin poder creerlo, pero es interrumpida por Chieri.

-Nagisa-decía Chieri.

-¡Sí, así es!-decía Chieri.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres unirte a AKB0048, pero no puedes protegerte? ¿Quieres estar con nuestras sempais de esa forma?-decía Chieri, haciendo sentir mal a Nagisa.

-Yo sólo...-decía Nagisa, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Y no quieres tener rivales? ¡No puedes ser uan sucesora con esa actitud!-decía Chieri.

-Chieri...-decía Nagisa, sin saber cómo responder.

Entonces afuera, ocurre una explosión, la cuál derriba una estructura de metal, haciendo que cayera, Chieri empujó a Nagisa para que se salvara, pero Chieri...

-¡Chieri!-decía Nagisa.

-Vamos. Pensé que ya te había dicho. Todos los de AKB0048 son rivales-decía Chieri.

-¡No es tiempo de decir eso!-decía Nagisa.

-Si no me abandonas aquí, no cargaré la responsabilidad de lo que te suceda. No me rindo fácilmente-decía Chieri, meintras Nagisa trataba por todos los medios de levantar la placa de metal para liberar a Chieri.

-Pienso que estás mal. Tal vez AKB0048 es competitivo. Tal vez todos son rivales. ¿Pero cómo llamas a la batalla que vimos? Si todas ellas no estuvieran unidas, no harían un buen trabajo en equipo. Ellas confían en sus amigas y se apoyan mútuamente. Ese es el AKB0048 al que quiero unirme-decía Nagisa seriamente.

-No lo es si llegas a fallar-decía Chieri.

-¡No fallaré!-decía Nagisa.

-Sólo dices eso!-decía Chieri.

-¡Yo haré ques unamos a AKB0048! ¡Juntas! ¡Lo juro!-decía Nagisa, mientras intentaba cargar la placa de metal que el había caído encima a Chieri.

-Nagisa...-decía Chieri.

Entonces aparece un Kirara volando cerca de ellas.

-¿Kirara?-preguntaba Nagisa confundida.

El Kirara empieza a brillar intensamente, aunque Nagisa estaba centrada en levantar la placa de metal, y fue cuando pasó algo increíble, en ese momento apareció entre la luz del Kirar un broche, el cuál tenía el símbolo de una nota musical, el cuál Nagisa tomó por puro instinto.

Y al tomarlo, simplemente por instinto dijo las siguientes palabras.

-¡PRECURE, POWER METALL SYMPHONIC, START!-decía Nagisa, la cuál sus ropas cambiaron a un vestido rosa, estilo lolita gótica, con detalles de negro, su pelo ahora era de color rosa intenso.

-¡La Sinfonía pura del Metal, Cure Meta Symphony!-decía la misma.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué rayos pasó?-se preguntaba Nagisa impactada.

-¿Nagisa?-preguntaba Chieri sorprendida, por la trasformación de Nagisa.

-Es verdad, necesito quitarte esa placa de metal encima-decía Cure Metal Symphony.

Pero, para su sorpresa, la placa de metal la levantó con suma facilidad, tirándola a un lado, dejándola más impactada aún que antes.

-¿Pero que es este poder?-se preguntaba Cure Metal Symphony curiosa.

-Nagisa, ¿cómo levantaste esa plana de metal con suma facilidad?-preguntaba Chieri impresionada por la fuerza de Nagisa.

-No sé, debo deducir que esta transformación me dio fuerza sobrehumana-decía Cure Metal Symphony.

-Vaya, vaya, a ocurrido el nacimiento de una Idol y una muy poderosa por lo que veo-decía una chica pelix¿castaña llegando al lugar en el qu estaban.

-¿Yuuko-san?-preguntaba asombrada Cure Metal Symphony.

-¡Hola!-decía la misma.

-Vaya, una nueva Pretty Cure ha nacido, no me lo esperaba-decía Dave.

-Crecen como le mele hierva-decía Angel susurrando.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntaba Kyo curioso.

-Sí-decía Angel riéndose.

-¿Qué opinas de esto, Hachiro?-preguntaba Iori.

-Ahora que lo pienso... cierto, es muy garcioso-decía Hachiro riendo.

-¿Qué opinas de esto, pequeña?-preguntaba Nagisa Aoi a Mitsuki.

-Me gusta tu vestido-decía Mitsuki.

-Bueno, yo me refería a que mi tocaya se convirtiera en Pretty Cure, pero bueno-decía Nagisa Aoi, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Tiene pareja?-preguntaba Sora.

-Pues sí, es Tamao-chan-decía Nagisa.

-Ahh-decía Sora, sin suerte.

-Jaja, idiota-decía Kurai, riéndose a sus espaldas.

-¿Y Kurai, Sora, qué opinas de este acontecimiento, de que Nagisa Motomiya se convirtiera en Pretty Cure?-preguntaba Tamao interesada en lo que dirían.

-¿Por qué tiene pareja y yo no?-preguntaba desesperado.

Kurai no tenía cmentarios qué decir.

-¿Y tú pequeña, al parecer te gustó el vestido de la tocaya de mi amiga, acaso quieres convertirte en Pretty Cure?-preguntaba Tamao interesada a Mitsuki.

-¿Yo una Pretty Cure?-preguntaba Mitsuki sonrojada.

-Sí, el estilo te quedaría bien-decía Tamao.

-Ohh-decía Mitsuki aún más sonrojada que antes.

-¿Eh? Mitsuki, calmate-decía Sora.

-No puedo-decía Mitsuki, tratando de calmarse, sin mucho resultado.

-¿Tengo que entrar en acción para que se calme?-preguntaba Dave.

-Yo me encargo-decía Kurai, mientras le da un zape, y esta cae al suelo por el mismo.

-Ay, em dolió, Kurai, qué mele erea-decía Mitsuki llorando.

-Vaya, hay algunas personas nuevas que no conozco-decía Yuuko, una de las chicas de AKB0048.

-Holi-decía Mitsuki.

-Gusto en conocerte, pequeña-decía Yuuko.

-Soy Mitsuki Miyu-decía la misma.

-Soy Yuuko, Idol de AKB0048-decía la misma.

-Soy Sora Wataru, ¿Tienes novio?-preguntaba repentinamente.

-¿Eh?-decía Yuuko, sin saber qué decir.

-Permítame tantito-decía Kotori, mientras se cambiaba sus listones blancos, por unos negros y cambiaba a su modo "asesino".

-Ven par acá, te voy a enseñar modales, mujeriego de segunda-decía Kotori, mientras se llevaba arrastrando a Sora, mientras se disponía a "domesticarlo".

-Ahhhhh, ayuda-decía Sora, el cuál estaba huyendo por su vida, literalmente hablando..

-Nos vemos luego, idiota-decía Kurai, rezando por el pobre.

-Jaja, lo que le pasa-decía Hachiro, rezando por que decanse en paz su querido amigo mujeriego.

-Dave, por fin te encuentro, después de varios años-decía Yuuko, la cuál se fue a abrazar a Dave efusivamente.

-O-Oye, se que me extrañabas, pero no es para tanto-decía Dave elgo incómodo.

-E-Este, discúlpame, tengo que hablar con ciertas chicas que nos ayudaron-decía Dave.

-Ustedes...-decía Angel, viendo a ambas chicas mayores.

-¿Te refieres a aquellas chicas que han estado sentadas todo este tiempo? ¿Qué queres con ellas?-preguntaba Yuuko.

-Es algo que necesito hablar con ellas-decía Dave.

Entonces Dave va hacia ambas chicas, junto con Angel.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntaba Dave, aunque él ya se daba una idea de quiénes eran ellas.

-Usted ya debe saber quiénes somos, Dave-sama-decía Mirai Nagisa.

-Así es, Dave-sama, usted nos conoce muy bien-decía Mirai Honoka.

-¿Nagisa? ¿Honoka? ¿Acaso vienen del futuro?-preguntaba Dave curioso.

-¿En serio son ustedes?-preguntaba Angel impactada.

-Así es, venimos de un futuro distante-decía Mirai Nagisa.

-Me sorprende que en esta línea temporal veamos a Angel, en nuestra línea de tiempo ni siquiera sabemos si está viva o muerta-decía Mirai Honoka con cara triste.

-¿Yo, muerta?-preguntaba Angel aterrada.

-No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta-decía Mirai Nagisa.

-Entonces los demás...-decía Angel preocupada.

-Sí, están muertos-decía Mirai Honoka sin saber qué más decir.

-Además que en nuestra línea temporal, ambos eran pareja-decía Mirai Nagisa.

-¿Qué?-decía Angel sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Así es, Dave-sama y tú eran una pareja oficial en nuestra línea temporal-decía Mirai Honoka.

-Como...-decía Angel sin saber como darle explicación a eso msimo.

-¿A qué vinieron a esta línea temporal?-preguntaba Dave, ya que él mismo conocía la historia de Mirai Trunks, así que no podía ser nada bueno.

-La razón por la que venimos, fue para evitar el nacimeinto de ese monstruo-decía Mirai Nagisa.

-¿A quién se refieren?-preguntaba Dave curioso.

-A un ser conocido como Evil Blue, un ser creado mediante la clonación humana, creado mediante el ADN de Blue-sama-decía Mirai Honoka.

-¿Un clon de Blue? Rayos, lo que los humanos son capaces hoy en día con tal de conseguir poder-decía Dave suspirando.

-Lo malo es que no pudimos traer a la hija de ambos, hubiera sido de mucha ayuda-decía Mirai Nagisa.

-¿Tengo uan hija... con Dave?-preguntaba Angel a punto del desmayo.

-Sí, se llama Alma, ella es muy parecida a su padre en la actitud, y a su madre en lo ruda-decía Mirai Honoka bromeando un poco.

-Angel-sama, necesitaremos de su ayuda, ya que una organización es la que está detrás de la creación del clon de Blue-decía Mirai Nagisa.

-Y cuál es la organización?-preguntaba Angel.

-Se llama Zodiac Corporation-decía Mirai Honoka.

-Ok, está bien con esa información, ya es mucha emoción por el momento-decía Dave algo nervioso.

-¿Cómo es mi... hija?-preguntaba Angel.

-Es igualita a usted, incluso heredó el mismo color de ojos-decía Mirai Nagisa.

-Vaya...-decía Angel pensativa.

-¿Algo más que quiera saber?-preguntaba Mirai Nagisa.

-¿Cómo es que nos hicimos pareja?-preguntaba Angel curiosa.

-¿Qué?-preguntaba Mitsuki, que se vino de colada.

-¿Oh por dios?-decía Hachiro de colado, también.

-No es posible...-decía Kurai, sin poder creerlo.

-Bueno, es curioso que lo pregunte, pues, ¿Cómo contárselo? Verá, usted siempre se hacía la difícil con Dave-sama, pero Dave-sama siempre se empeñó en demostrarle que lo que sentía por usted es verdadero, tanto fue su amor, que terminaron siendo pareja, ese vendría siendo el resumen-decía Mirai Honoka.

-...Me tengoq ue ir-decía Angel, la cuál no sabía qué pensar de lo que le contaron.

-Mmm, creo debiste contarle la versión larga, Honoka-chan-decía Mirai Nagisa.

-¿Versión larga?-preguntaba Angel curiosa.

-Sí, al menos que quiera que nos tardemos como 5 horas, en explicarle como fue que el amor de ambos fue creciendo poco a poco-decía Mirai Honoka.

-¿Eh? No gracias-decía Angel con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en la nave de AKB0048.

-Es un buque de guerra de DES. La generación número 77, junto con DragonHeart, Thorns Of life y Heaven's Kins ha sido asegurada-decía una de las Idols.

-Bien. ¡Atención a todas! ¡Se les informa a todas las unidades Kirara que entren a la nave! A todas las LAS en combate, regresen inmediatamente-decía una de las Idos.

De vuelta con Yuuko, Goenitz, la banda de Dave, la banda de Angel y la banda de Yashiro y las Pretty Cure.

-¡Todos, prepárense para la onda expansiva! ¡Prepárense!-decía Yuuko.

-¡Todo fue acticado por la capuitana! ¡Yukirin! ¡Cambio y fuera!-decía al misma.

-¡Todo el mundo, agárrese de algo!-decía TakaMina.

-Wooooo, que me caigo-decía Hachiro.

-Kyaaa-decía Misuki, quién se agarra de Kurai.

-Suéltate Mitsuki-decía Kurai enojada.

-¿Qué está apsando?-preguntaba Sora confundido.

-Solo es una onda expansiva-decía Dave, como si nada.

-Y lo dices tan tranquilo-decía Angel incrédula.

-Créeme, he estado en lugares peores-decía Dave igual.

-¡Bien!-decía Chieri, pero una cae encima de la otra, y en instante el Kirara que estaba con ellas, empieza a girar como trompo y la nave aumenta su velocidad mayor a la de la luz.


End file.
